


Come Back to Me

by Hyperballad



Series: Time Was: Days of Future, Nights of Past [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mystery, Somewhere in Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our tale begins between a young man starting a new chapter in his life and an old man nearing the end of his. Erik Lehnsherr meets an aged Charles Xavier in a hospital but their encounter will not end there. When two people are fated to meet, even time itself will break the boundaries so that they may come together and embark on a journey of love and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naruel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naruel).



> Hi everyone! Back with another Cherik series and the theme for this one will be time. This story will have a slow start but I think things get better at the middle so I hope it turns out right. The inspiration for this fic is from the film "Somewhere in Time". It's a favorite of mine and some people might consider it cheesy but I can't stop watching it over and over, I just love it! So I thought, why not mix Cherik and that story together? So here it goes, I'm scared to death how this will turn out but I'm jumping in, like I always do. XD This fic is dedicated to Cherik fans and to the fans of Somewhere in Time.

**_1988_**.  
  
  
Erik was curled up on the sofa, with the appearance of one in a state of slumber. He was initially in that hazy place between wakefulness and dreams until clarity found him. Yet he kept his eyes closed; he could hear the hushed voices of his mother and his aunt as they discussed the condition of Erik's uncle, whose recuperation in this hospital was the purpose of their visit. It was raining hard outside; its constant lashing at the windows would either drive one into restiveness or lull one into inactivity. Erik breathed softly as he listened to the sounds about him, still feigning.  
  
"The doctor said if this damned fool dares to push it again, he's going to be a tenant in here. God knows I've told him countless times he's not as strong as he used to be-"Erik heard his aunt grumble, with a trace of affection in there somewhere. Erik tried not to smile. His aunt and uncle are never without their bickering whenever he encountered them, especially during holidays or family reunions. He could not understand why two people who are in constant hatred of each other ever endured living under one roof for almost fifteen years. Adults can be funny that way, he supposed.  
  
"Keep your voice down! Erik's sleeping-"His mother hissed.  
  
A snort from his aunt and then her voice softened."Look at this idiot! If he wasn't sedated, he'd be the first to complain about the tiniest noise. I tell you, we've been in and out of the hospital more times than I want to for the last couple of years. He's such a stubborn bastard! He won't take anybody's advice! All he wants is to have his way or it's the highway!"  
  
"Well you can argue all you want once he's awake. I'll even give you something to club him with-"Erik's mother said, sounding amused. Everyone in the family considered it an amusement that these two fought a lot and yet they stayed together. Their reputation preceded them that they are notorious even to their distant relatives in the old country.  
  
"I'm glad I was able to get your jollies up, Edie. I swear you and your entire family can be insufferable sometimes-"His Aunt said in a dry, resentful voice.  
  
He distinctly heard his mother snicker and then soft slapping sounds as the two women probably tried to hit at each other. Both of them are chuckling and then Erik's mother spoke in a low voice again.  
  
"You must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything since this morning. Do you want us to go and get something to eat at the cafeteria?"  
  
His aunt sighed audibly."I should be dieting anyway, maybe that will help me get back my figure. I don't understand how you keep the weight off! I'm jealous really-"  
  
"Don't be! It's a genetic thing that's why Erich is also thin. Come on! While Erik is still asleep. When he wakes up and he doesn't find us, he's sure to stay put. I've taught him enough not to wander on his own-"  
  
His Aunt begged to differ, making an exasperated utterance."Edie, boys will be boys! I bet you a dollar the moment we leave he's going to go wandering off by himself-"  
  
"No he won't! Erik is a good boy! And for a twelve year old he acts more like the adult sometimes. I guess he takes after his father in that aspect-"  
  
A moment of silence, then the rustling of fabrics and the sound of squeaking from the vinyl chairs. Both women had stood up. Erik heard the muffled sound of fluttering paper and then Edie spoke again.  
  
"I'm leaving Erik a note, in case he does wake up. I'll get him something to eat once we get back-"  
  
"Alright then-"  
  
More rustling sounds, shuffling of shoes, then the door snapping close and when Erik was sure both women are gone, he lifted his head up and peered at his Uncle Erich, who was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed, several tubes hooked up to him from under the sheet. His head was wrapped up with a fresh set of bandages and his eyelids are swollen but Erik knew the swelling will eventually subside. Erik heard the doctor inform his Aunt earlier that it took 37 stitches to close the large gash on his scalp. They had run a CT scan of his head and they found no serious damage. Now his Uncle would probably think twice before trying to fix the roof all by himself just because his Aunt indirectly drove him to do so by calling him 'old' and 'incapable'. Erik sat up straight and stretched, wondering if he really should go venturing outside. He let out a quiet yawn and on slippered feet, he walked towards the door and turned the knob. He peered around outside and then he looked back at his Uncle. A nurse would probably check up on him and he was sure his Uncle would not wake up any moment soon, casually perusing the note his mother had left for him on the movable dining table meant for patients. Maybe just a quick look around and then he would head back.  
  
He wasn't sure if it was defiance that drove him to do what his mother assumed he would not do but he walked briskly down the hall, almost skipping amiably as he went on his adventure. He felt strangely excited for some reason. Thinking back on that day, he wondered if something else was at work that drove him to that exact moment in time to go roaming about the hospital. Erik thought he would not take long, but there was just so much to see. He knew it was an odd, morbid fascination but he liked seeing all this activity about him. Doctors, orderlies and nurses alike ignored his presence. He saw people on wheelchairs and crutches; patients in loose hospital gowns and their visitors. Everyone was constantly moving and talking. He saw something of interest when he got to the ER and saw an unconscious man being wheeled on a gurney, his head bleeding as nurses hurried to stabilize him and check his vitals; a bottle of clear fluid, hanging from a metal hook was attached to the man's gurney and a rubber tube with a needle at the end was plunged into the man's arm with practiced accuracy. They guided the man's gurney into a large elevator and then they were gone. Erik walked on, his feet seeming to take him randomly into every nook and cranny he could explore.  
  
He became witness to some nasty things as he ventured farther. He passed by an operating room and when the swinging doors opened wide, he saw men in green surgeon's gowns standing before a metal sink inside, perhaps preparing to sanitize themselves; blood and gristle had stained the front of their outfits and their gloves as they chatted idly with each other after an operation. Erik hurried so as to avoid their attention and then he passed by a research room, the title on the door said 'Pathology'. The blinds were pushed back, allowing him to see jars of human bits and pieces on one of the shelves when he snatched a glance through the glass. He saw a couple of men bent over their microscopes. He wondered if it was a spleen or a kidney he was seeing as he gazed at a suspended piece of dissected organ floating in a jar. He also saw a large fetus, submerged in some pinkish water. He was sure to brag about this to his friends and they would admire him for his gall and his strong stomach. He passed by the dispensary next, seeing countless of large plastic jars of medicine and pharmaceutical miscellanies. The halls were long and brightly lit, even though outside it was dark and gloomy. He could perhaps even perform his personal marathon in this place if given the opportunity. It was that huge. To his shock, he saw his mother and his aunt walking towards him some distance away but they had not seen him yet since they were deep in conversation. It was a good thing he saw them first.  
  
Out of his fear of being caught soon, which would have ended his wanderlust in humiliation, he entered the room closest to him and quickly but silently closed the door. He let out a breath as he pressed his ear to the wooden door, hearing the murmurings of his mother and aunt as they passed by. He did not think on his actions, suddenly entering this room the way he did. When he realized that he might have entered a patient's room, he turned around and he was not surprised to find an old man and he was staring alertly at Erik from his bed. Erik froze; he just had that kind of luck. He was going to get into a whole lot of trouble if this man pressed the call button for a nurse. His mother would give him all the flavors of hell for this. Erik was about to back off, preparing to make a run for it anyway but the man called out to him instead.  
  
"Young man, don't be afraid!"  
  
Erik stopped; he hesitated for a moment and then he warily looked over at the old man once more. He didn't look like he was deathly sick. He was bald and he has very bright blue eyes that are clear; his skin pale and slightly wrinkled. He was sitting in a dignified way, back straight up against the pillows and his expression even looked like he was amused.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"Erik began.  
  
"No, not at all. Your curiosity got the better of you. Isn't that the case?"The man said in a soft yet deep voice. He sounded like he was not from around here; probably he was some dandy from England.  
   
Erik nodded, looking contrite. The man still kept on smiling and pointed to a chair close by. Next to the chair was a wheelchair.  
  
"Please, sit. Let us talk for a while. If you prefer, you may get yourself some refreshment from one of the cupboards or perhaps a cool drink from the refrigerator-"  
  
"No thank you, Sir. I...I'm sorry that I'm intruding-"Erik said shyly.  
  
"There now, don't worry about that. I need some company anyway. Are you here visiting someone?"  
  
Erik nodded, still looking worried. He was not in the least bit frightened of the man but of being discovered. He could see that the old man wasn't out to squeal on him. He also didn't look like some old pervert or anything. The man kept regarding him kindly. He felt so at ease in the man's presence that he felt his fear and hesitation melt from him, the more he regarded him. His mother had warned him to be careful around strangers but the man had no aura of threat or ill-will on him. He had a good feeling about the guy. _There was just something about him-_  
  
He went to the chair as directed and sat down, mesmerized by the man's eyes. The man may look like he was healthy but he was actually very ill. He had numerous tubes and cables hooked up to his bed, leading underneath the sheet and up into his striped blue pajamas. An electrocardiogram was beeping steadily next to his bed along with other medical equipment meant to regulate and record his condition. His hands looked frail and slightly palsied. It was the man's eyes that drew him on; bright and lucid blue, looking at him in such a tender way, almost with affection.  
  
"The person you are visiting, is he or she quite ill?"  
  
"No, Sir. It was my Uncle. My Aunt teased him into climbing up their roof on the third story to try and fix it and he fell-"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sir. My Aunt said he's hard-headed anyway and he'll live. He's recovering right now after being stitched up on the head. It was a miracle he didn't break his back or anything else-"  
  
"I most certainly hope so!  A hard head does come in handy because we humans are such frail creatures. Some are quite fortunate to be hardier than most. Nevertheless, your Uncle should leave off trying to be a handy man when he clearly has no talent for it-"  
  
Erik suddenly giggled because the man had said something funny without meaning to. He could see the obvious bewilderment in the man's eyes and when he realized what he had said, he laughed with Erik. Then a silence fell between them but it was not uncomfortable. The man was regarding him in such a strange way. Erik gave the man a shy smile, his fingers laced in front of him. The man still kept smiling at him too.

"Pardon my befuddled words. Medication does affect one's mental capabilities-"

Erik was warming up to him that he suddenly felt audacious to speak freely.

"It sounds like a legitimate excuse to get high and say what you wanna say, Sir-"

Both of them chuckled in amusement because what Erik said was true; To the old man, Erik somehow reminded him of someone he once knew. He was also warming up to him, leaning back on his pillows comfortably. He liked the boy for being outspoken, yet at the same time he showed respect for his elders. Good qualities that are rare for young men of his age.  
  
"I think a proper introduction is in order for us both. What is your name, young man?"  
  
"Erik. Erik Lehnsherr, Sir-"  
  
The man's eyes went wide, the color draining from his face and then his mouth fell open, unhinged; Erik mentioning his name meant something to him. His face crumpled up, as if he was in pain; his lower chin began trembling, sweat misting his forehead. His blue eyes trembled in their sockets. The heart monitor hooked up to the man started beeping in rapid succession. Erik looked at his face searchingly, suddenly worried.  
  
"Sir?"

He wondered why the mention of his name made the man behave like this. The man realized his actions were agitating Erik so he struggled to compose himself. There were tears in his eyes but he wiped at them quickly, trying to give him a reassuring smile again but faltering.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Erik. I didn't mean to frighten you-"  
  
"I really shouldn't be here, Sir. I should not be disturbing patients-"  
  
The man lifted his head up, concerned. "Erik, you are not disturbing me, not in the least bit! I'm glad that you are here and that we are able to meet. Please, stay-"he said affectionately, his eyes still dewy. Erik could feel the kindness in the man, his yearning for Erik to stay was out of a genuine need for his companionship. He was about to stand up and leave but he sat back again and regarded the man curiously.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay-"  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
He did not know what to say at first because the man still appeared somewhat excitable so he kept his mouth shut. The man was the one who looked nervous around him this time, as if he had seen a ghost. He could not seem to stop staring at Erik's face. A tear slid down from one eye again and he did not bother to wipe it. His eyes had narrowed and he appeared to be in a state of quiet agitation.  
  
"Erik, may I tell you something? Please don't be afraid of what I am about to say. Hear me out if you can-"He said urgently.  
  
Erik grew wary again, wondering if the man was about to say something crazy. Erik would beat out of that room like a bat out of hell if he did start spouting crazy shit, no matter how kind or mild-mannered he looked. This entire thing was beginning to disturb him. Erik sat stiffly, about ready to bolt if needed. When the man heard his name, he was spooked; he was going through some intense emotions and it was showing in his face.  
  
"I sense that we have met before, the moment you came in I felt it. And you feel the same, didn't you?"  
  
 Now it was Erik's turn to be shocked, his eyes widening and for no reason at all, his heart beat was quickening. The hairs on the back of his arms suddenly stood up, his skin erupting with goose bumps. He did not know why he felt like that but what the man said...it sounded like the absolute truth. He felt as if this man was familiar to him, no wonder he was at ease with him from the beginning. Yet he was frightened by these feelings that arose from him, unbidden. Erik's numb lips began speaking for him.  
  
"H-how could we have met, Sir? I've never seen you before in my life! If you meant when I was little, I don't remember you at all-"  
  
The man gasped painfully, reaching up to touch his own chest, as if it hurt him. He looked like he was about to have a fit. Erik glanced up at the heart monitor again, it was jumping erratically and spiking violently from time to time. That did not look good at all. The man's chest was heaving with effort as he struggled to say what he had to say, determined for Erik to hear him out. Erik stood up nimbly and went to the man, putting his hands onto those frail shoulders. He was really scared now.  
  
"Please Sir! Should I get a nurse? Please just...just stop getting worked up, ok? You look like you are getting worse-"  
  
The man shook his head abruptly, reaching for Erik's arms as well and holding his gaze."Let me say what I have to say, Erik...before we run out of time-"  
  
He was close to hysterical tears himself. He did not want this poor old man to die, not because of him. That would be the worst. He tried to pull away again but the man reached up and held him fast by his wrists, with the last vestiges of his waning strength.  
  
"I met you a long, long time ago and you were a grown man-"  
  
Erik's brow furrowed, his face ashen.He slowly started to shake his head in denial. This was just insane! Was this man possibly rambling? Erik had assumed he still had his mental faculties all together but he was wrong. He must have mistaken him for someone else. The man could see Erik's obvious disbelief, thinking he was coming across as absurd and senile that the old man was forced to give proof of his familiarity with him.  
  
"That scar above your upper lip! You acquired it when you jumped down from your mother's bureau, because you thought you could jump like an acrobat; you were nine when you received it! Your mother's name is Edie, your father's name is Jakob. You have Irish descendants and you always wished you could fly up in the sky like a bird-"The man said quickly and then he was drawing in a wheezing gasp, his face going pasty, eyes riveted to Erik's face. Erik felt as if he had been doused with ice water. How could this old man know all those things about him? The man could see the fear in his eyes, confirming Erik's undeclared affirmation that what he said was true. But he still kept holding him, his face resolute; cheeks hectic with a high color now, knowing with certainty that what he said had hit home.  
  
"I'm telling the truth, am I not? I know these things because you told me about them-"  
  
"That's just crazy! How could you know that about me? I've never met you before!"Erik said in an shocked, far-away voice.  
  
"You have met me! You sought me out years ago...in the...in the past. And yet, it seems we were fated to meet like this, in this present time. I see it now. This moment will start it all. You will become a man out of time. You will go back; back to our fond and wondrous days together. One day, we will meet for the first time and you will tell me...you will tell me all about yourself and you will change my life-"The old man's voice shook with his feelings.  
  
Then the man released his arms and collapsed back into the bed, his intense emotions exhausting him. Erik cried out in fear when thunder rumbled from outside, snapping him out of his paralysis and shock; he began to stagger backwards. The rain still won't let up that it made everything murky, inside and outside. Erik rashly drew away from the bed and almost ran out the door, pulling it open violently but then the man called out to him in a feeble voice.  
  
"Please, Erik. Come back to me-"  
  
Erik felt his heart suddenly wrenching at those words, tears streaming down his cheeks and his face scrunching up in his agony. He felt sorry for the man and at the same time, he felt strangely drawn to him that he could not leave him just like that. He was saying all these crazy things that scared him but for some reason, what the man was saying seemed to go deep into his very being. Erik slowly closed the door and went back to the man, who was looking deathly pale and ill. He leaned over him and not knowing why he did it, he hugged the man softly, so as not to hurt him.  
  
"Sir, don't die-"Erik said in a choked voice, the sobs threatening to rise out of his throat. He pulled back to look down at him. The old man reached out and touched Erik's cheek tenderly, his gaze equally gentle and calm.  
  
"Oh, my Erik! My dear sweet Erik! It is you! How cruel that we should meet like this! I've missed you so much! I know that what I am saying is hard to believe but it's the truth! We will meet again...in better times. But you must promise me that you will come for me. You will, won't you?" Erik nodded, not caring to understand what he was agreeing to as long as it appeased the old man. Then the man reached under his pillow and held out a pocket watch for him to take. It had an engraving of some sort of bird on it. He pressed the watch into Erik's palm and Erik took it, openly weeping before the man now. He was getting worse. Erik could see his eyes are glazing over, the machines monitoring him seeming to flash in warning. The door was suddenly sprung open and in came a nurse, who was alerted by the state of the patient through her own monitoring equipment outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?"The nurse demanded from him but she pushed past him to take care of the old man first. She touched his clammy forehead and his pulse. She held his wrist gently, trying to see if he was coherent and capable of responding.  
  
"Mr Xavier? I'm going to inject something into your medicine tube. It will give you a sudden jolt. Please remain calm-"The old man was able to nod once and she pushed the plunger in, releasing the medicine into his bloodstream and Mr Xavier started from his bed as if he was shocked and then his body relaxed, settling back into the mattress, his breathing uneven, the sweat made his pillow and his collar wet. The nurse gently swiped at his perspiration then she looked over her shoulder and glared at Erik.

"You! What have you done?"Erik stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide. He felt as if he was going to collapse unconscious any moment. He was sure to get into deep shit now.  
  
Mr Xavier managed to gasp a response for both him and Erik."I know him-"  
  
The nurse looked back at him worriedly."Mr Xavier, in your condition, you should not be engaging in anything stressful-"  
  
"He's no stress to me. He's my friend-"Mr Xavier said breathlessly, struggling to get the words out.  
  
"He's your visitor?"  
  
Charles Xavier gave a weak nod, eyes downcast then he lifted his head up and resolutely held her stare. The nurse finally accepted his response and let her anger subside. She reached for Erik's shoulder."Son, we must not upset him. He's very ill. Please don't stand so close to the bed next time-"  
  
"I gave him a gift-"Charles said indignantly, giving his nurse a chiding look. She shook her head minutely at that and then a small smile came to her lips. She looked over at Erik, who was sniffling quietly and hoping the nurse does not report on him.  
  
"He's a stubborn one, that Mr Charles Xavier! I'm surprised he even has visitors. You're the first one I have seen so far. He told us he has no family or friends; Well, none that are still alive, I guess. Come on, let's leave him to rest. I need to get his doctor. Are your parents here with you?"  
  
"My... my Mom-"Erik said meekly.  
  
"Well where is she?"  
  
Before Erik could respond, Mr Xavier suddenly started to have some sort of fit on his bed, his head stuttering against his pillow and his eyes rolling upwards. He was making choking sounds, alarming both Erik and the nurse.  
  
"Damn it!"The nurse cried out and hurried to get help for Mr Xavier. When she dashed off, Charles Xavier stopped his epileptic act and relaxed back in his bed, chuckling softly.  
  
"Ah, that got rid of her-"Charles winked at Erik, giving him a naughty smile.  
  
He could not help but utter wild laughter at what Mr Xavier had done. He was sick but he managed to accomplish such a ruse. The old man just kept on smiling at him affectionately, unable to draw out laughter from himself at this point. Erik stopped laughing when he saw Mr Xavier shut his eyes for a moment and shiver. His actions were finally taking their toll on him. When he opened his eyes, Mr Xavier gestured for Erik to come towards the bed again. He looked paler, his skin taking on a grayish cast, his movements weak. He was pretending to be well but he was nearing his limit. Only his will power propelled him to still move and live, to spend what little time he could with Erik. Erik immediately went to him and he automatically reached out and held Charles's gnarled hand in his. Charles's chest was heaving again, wanting his last words to issue forth from his lips. Erik could see how much effort the man was exerting, just so he could speak to him. Charles looked at him tenderly again, his expression full of his affections for him.  
  
"Find me-"Charles said softly and then he closed his eyes one final time, his head drooped to the side and then he was still.  
  
Erik was at a loss for words. He did not know what to do with himself, how to respond to a dead man and so he just kept holding his hand...until the other's hand grew cold and loose in his. The nurse and her colleagues came in, found them like this and parted them. Erik wept for Mr Xavier, his heart breaking. It was a feeling he had never felt before for anyone else. His first heartache was for a person he did not even know. Mr Xavier had died quietly, a small sad smile still on his lips. The nurses and his doctor tried to revive him but he was dead and beyond their reach. Erik did not bother to stay. He gave Mr Xavier one last look while they attended to his body and then he fled from that room, making his way back to his Uncle Erich's room and encountering the wrath of his mother.

Erik was not the same ever since that event at the hospital. He became quiet and introspective for several weeks. He can't seem to stop thinking about Mr Charles Xavier; the man's memory haunted him even though they knew each other for only one day and for a short span of time. Erik was sitting before their TV at home; he had his Walkman on, but he was not really seeing what he was watching and he was not listening to any music at all. He was supposed to be watching one of his favorite shows, Knight Rider but right now it looked like a blurb of fuzzy colors before his glassy eyes.

_I'm a man out of time?_

The things Mr Xavier told him were preposterous and yet Erik had a clear grasp of what he meant. That he had traveled back in time somehow and had met Mr Xavier when he was younger. If he were to accept what Mr Xavier said, then they must have been very close friends in the past because Mr Xavier spoke to him so familiarly and he knew things about him that not even his closest friends knew about him; about his dreams of flying or how he got his scar on his upper lip. No one had asked him about those things. Those were intimate details he had kept only to himself. And where did that old man get the knowledge about his ancestry or the names of his parents? It was as if that chance encounter when Erik entered his room to hide from his mother was no chance encounter at all; that there was something greater at work here. Erik felt goose bumps forming on his skin again. He shivered as if cold and laid his head on his crossed arms, his stomach still flat on the carpeted floor. His mother saw him in his dark musings while carrying some packages then she came towards him and pushed back one of the earpieces covering his ear.

"So are you watching that or are you listening to some songs, Erik? Make up your mind!"

He groaned and got up from the floor, finally turning off the TV. He gave his mother an annoyed look for interrupting him while he was lost in thought, regardless if it was frightening and announced that he would be going to his room.

"Finish your homework while you are at it, kiddo! Been seeing you staring off into space doing nothing. Not good!"

He nodded but she called out to him again. She went to him as he stopped at the landing to face her and she touched his head."Are you ok? You look like you've been out of it lately-"

Erik pushed her hand away, making a face."I'm fine, Mom-"

"You sure? Because ever since we got back from the hospital, you've been acting weird-"

He rolled his eyes at her and continued up the steps."It's nothing!"

Edie did not say anything more and kept on watching him as he trudged up the steps and then he entered his room and was gone from her sight. She let out a small sigh. She wasn't sure if it was because of her recent divorce from his father that had him acting like this but she thought it might be related. They had only been in this new house for a few months and Erik was still getting settled into this change in his life. She went off to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

Upstairs, Erik lay on his bed and then he took out the pocket watch that Mr Xavier gave him. He had been carrying it around with him, even to school but he never took it out in front of the other kids because they might break it. It was beautifully crafted; the engraving was that of a Raven over the cover, spreading its wings and it was made from a dull, silvery metal, still attached to a short chain. Erik pushed the button at the top so that the cover will spring open and he was presented with the faceplate of the watch. It was still working, the dials moving without a hitch. There was no writing inside of the watch, no initials or anything special about it but it was very old, that he could see. There were some scuffs and wearing on the surface of it, as if it had been held many times. He stared at it for a while, his thoughts still on Mr Xavier. His face crumpled up with this sudden realization.

What was he thinking? Why was he acting like a sentimental sack of shit over him? For all he knew, that old man was probably laughing at him from the afterlife, thinking he had played a sick joke on someone young and getting away with it! Why, he tricked that nurse into thinking he was having a fit even before he died! But then, why would a terminally ill old man do something so cruel in his dying moments to a boy of twelve? And the way his eyes looked, the earnest and open kindness; the affection in them...it felt real, it wasn't fake. Erik curled up on his side, holding the watch between his palms. _It's not possible._ He had always been practical-minded about a lot of things, like when his parents divorced, he knew it was for the best and he had come to accept it, choosing to live with his mother. It's not possible for a person to travel back in time. He understood about the concept but all of that just goes under the category of science fiction. He'd watched some Doctor Who episodes, the lead played by a guy named Tom Baker and he found them exciting, toying with the fanciful thought of time travel but then it was all just fantasy, it does not belong in the realm of the real.

It was giving him a headache; these attempts at trying to work out the mystery of Charles Xavier. Not only that, some small part of him was frightened by it. It was simply too strange; how the man spoke to him and how he reacted to the old man, like they knew each other. This was beyond his young mind to comprehend. He pulled one of the drawers of the nightstand next to his bed and shoved the watch in and slammed it close violently. He had come to a decision to forget about the entire thing. He had not told anyone about it yet so he can put it completely out of his mind. It was just some crazy, twilight zone thing and people might think he was nuts if he talked about it. Best to forget it. As the days passed, the watch became a forgotten relic and thoughts of the old man drifted away from him; he went to school, played and spent time with his friends, poured his interests in arcades and video games until he finally pushed it out of his memory and he lived his young life as any young boy should. There are small moments when they would try to rise up again, his memory of that man. They come to him in his dreams, of the blue eyes that are full of love and affection, of their hands touching when the watch was given to him. In these dreams, Charles was a young man like him, his face was a blur but Erik sensed he was drastically younger looking than when they met in the hospital, his head covered by brown wavy locks and his fingers smooth and delicate; then the encounter would mercifully fade away from him when he wakes up. More years passed and he began to have no recollection of that incident; it did not even rise out of his subconscious or his dreams any more.

But time...never forgets. Charles Xavier was right. That moment in the hospital will start it all.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**1995.** _

 

"I don't know why I keep letting you talk me into this!" Erik bemoaned irritably as he glared at his friends sitting in the back of his car from the rear view mirror. His friends were laughing and giving each other knowing looks. Azazel sat in the front seat next to him, keeping silent. At the back were Emma Frost and Janos Quested, along with Victor Creed. They asked him to join them so they could break into a house and use the large pool in the back yard. Victor had informed them that a little bird told him the resident would be off on a long vacation and will not be in sight for weeks.

"Come on now, Erik! Don't be a kill joy!"Emma purred from the back, reaching for his shoulder and massaging it encouragingly.

"Yeah, Erik! Listen, if we do this right, we won’t get caught! The owner's an old bag. Kinda loaded with dough, so I heard-"Victor added.

"How sure are you that there's no one at that house?"

"Been there myself, man! No alarms, no maintenance people. Only set up with an automated lighting system. Hell, we're just out to use the pool, we won’t break or steal stuff-"Vic reasoned, as if this would excuse breaking and entering as a condonable act. Since Erik was the one with a vehicle, he was always designated as the driver of the group. On certain occasions, they had to make quick getaways, forcing Erik into situations that he would deem almost criminal; he worried that this would merit an expulsion from college if they were caught.

Erik turned to look at Azazel, his closest friend. They had known each other since they were little and they had been into the same kind of mischief even back then. Azazel was in some sort of a grunge-punk phase, his black hair scraggly and unkempt. He wore black eyeliner, which ringed his eyes messily and he had on a black leather jacket over a dark gray Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt and ripped jeans. He was the rule-breaker of the group, while Erik strove to be the voice of reason, but for the most part, Erik almost always gave in to Azazel's whims.

"What about you? What do you think about this?"Erik demanded of him.

Azazel shrugged, puffing his cigarette smoke out the open window of Erik's Ford Taurus."Nothing much to do, right? We might as well do this-"

Erik let out an exasperated breath."This is so high school, you know?"

"We're young! What other excuse do we need to have a little fun in this dump? So are you in or not, Erik?" Janos asked pointedly, holding Erik's gaze that was reflected from the mirror. The burdens of peer-pressure indeed.

Erik just shook his head in resignation."Fine! But the moment we're in a jam, I'm gone!"

His friends from the back whooped out in joy, reaching out to pound his back excitedly in their elation. Azazel just smiled and put on his dark glasses even though the sun was already down.

"Alright! We gotta buy lots of beer!"Victor cried out, putting an arm around Emma. Emma pushed him away, making a face.

"Careful! You’ll wrinkle my jacket!"

Victor rolled his eyes at her.”Whatever!”

"Let's go! Let's do this!"Janos howled out the window and then Erik started the car and drove them off to the nearest convenience store to buy their load of booze.

 

The night found them all drinking and having fun in and around the pool of that deserted house. Erik had to admit that he did enjoy these moments with his friends, no matter how mindless their idea of entertainment was. Azazel was even able to procure some drugs for them. As his friends had promised, none of them ventured into the house to ransack or damage it. They were only out to use the pool and that was that. Some girls were invited over by Emma to join them, Raven Darkholme and Angel Salvadore. The girls were all clad in bikinis as the guys ogled them appreciatively; they are running around screaming happily and mocking cat fights in the pool. Nothing sexual or indecent happened because they are all friends and they didn't get their kicks doing something like that, contrary to some stereotyping. At that moment, Raven was sitting astride Victor's shoulders, while Emma sat on Janos' shoulders. The girls were grappling each other in a classic Chicken Fight. They were screeching loudly that it was enough to alert the entire neighborhood but no one came to check the ruckus.

Erik watched them quietly as he smoked a cigarette, holding a can of Bud, mildly amused by their antics but not joining in. Azazel was lying in one of the pool chairs, smoking a joint and openly laughing at the others. Angel was at the long tables sampling the junk food they bought at the convenience store. She had been eyeing Erik all night long; giving him a sultry, lingering stare and he knew she wanted them to get it on. Impossible as it may be, Erik was not in the mood for that, no matter how inviting Angel looked in her black bikini. The moment they arrived in this house, a strange feeling came over him. It felt like some mild electric shock was traveling up his spine...kind of like a creepy feeling. He had been trying to push it into the back-gut of his mind so he can join his friends in their indulgences but it hung over him, making him feel uneasy.

Much later, the girls started to dance when Azazel turned the volume of his Boom Box on high. The song playing was U2's 'Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'. The girls were gyrating around suggestively and Janos and Victor joined them, dancing around in a silly way and imitating them that it sent Azazel into fits of uproarious laughter, with Erik sitting next to him as they shared a fresh joint. Erik was also laughing but he was half-hearted about it that Azazel noticed it.

"What's up with you?"Azazel suddenly asked, ignoring the others as they clowned around, the beginnings of a food fight ensuing. Erik knew he couldn't hide his emotions from Azazel so he shrugged, handing the joint back to him and the other took a quick toke on it, his expression becoming momentarily blissful but his eyes grew serious again as he focused on Erik.

"I don't know. I feel odd about this place. Fucking crazy isn't it?"Erik then turned to look back at the house, brow furrowing with Azazel following his line of sight.

"Do you want to leave?"

"How the hell are you guys going to go home without me? Besides, I'm enjoying some-"

"Really?"

"Really. Look, it’s ok. It keeps me sober. I have to keep it together or no one would be able to drag your sorry asses out once we are done here-"

Azazel chuckled at that. He took one last drag on his joint and then he got up and started to walk towards the house. Erik got up as well and began to follow him, looking perplexed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Azazel made a flourish of his arms and pointed towards the house."I'm going into Spooksville. I wanna see what's got you spooked!"

"No, wait-"

But Azazel wasn't listening. He went to the back door and tested the lock. Seeing that he could not force it, he picked up a rock and broke a small portion of the glass window at the door and then he put his hand through the gap, unafraid of the jagged edges of broken glass that jutted out. He opened the door from the inside. Erik rushed over to him, eyes wide and worried. So much for not breaking stuff.

"What the fuck, Azazel!"Erik hissed and he looked back at their partying friends, who did not notice that they had left the circle. They were too busy with each other. Azazel went in, not bothering to wait and see if Erik would follow. Erik ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was afraid that something like this would happen.

"Jesus!"Erik said under his breath but then he followed Azazel into the house. Azazel had found the lights and had turned it on. Erik grabbed at his shoulder to stop him from going any further.

"We shouldn't be in here!"

"I ain't taking anything! I'm just gonna go looky, ok? If you wanna join me, be my guest but if you're gonna stop me, fuck off and sit back!"

Erik made a small exclamation of contempt at being brushed off so he continued to follow Azazel, just to keep an eye on him and perhaps, to also satisfy his own curiosity. They explored the place silently, as if they are in a museum and sure enough, this place had the air of a vast reliquary. It was pristine and filled with antique furniture, the carpets thick and plush, colored a dark red. The wallpaper print was of a curlicued gold design over some classic wainscoting but they are barely noticeable because of the tapestries and paintings that covered most of the walls.

"Fuck me!"Azazel said in an awed voice as he looked about. They would touch some of the smaller objects, whether it was sculpted or filigreed and admire it but then they would return it back into place. They weren’t total punks that they would go about defacing someone’s property but in this instance, Azazel breaking through the door would be the exception. Up above them, the ceiling rose to a domed space that seemed to shine with jewels; an enormous chandelier serves as the centerpiece.

They explored some of the rooms; they are both bare-chested and barefoot, wearing nothing but their board shorts and their wonderment. They saw even more impressive oddities and antiquities made from an era that had valued ornate craftsmanship. They entered one room, filled with furniture covered in plastic or white sheets, with no carpeting or decoration like the rest of the rooms. Erik was the one that went into this room first, his feet seeming to guide him of their own accord. The floor was scattered over with dead leaves and a powdering of dust. A long dark oak table was at the center, but there aren't any chairs. It was curious because this room alone was left in a state of decay, the wood bare and unpolished.

"This looked like it used to be a dining room or something-"Erik said as he walked about, trying to locate any artwork that they could admire or hold in their hands. Erik had turned on the light in this room and then Azazel found something that was shoved in a garbage bin that stood in a corner close to a locked closet. He lifted it up and showed it to Erik.

“Hey, check this out!”

Erik peered down at the object that Azazel presented to him. It was an odd looking box because out of all the grand curiosities they saw, the design was so simple it would not even catch one’s attention had it been placed next to the other antiques. It was plain, with a wine-red leather covering and it looked to be seamless, like it was one block of leather bound wood, nothing more. It has an 8-dial combination at the bottom front of it. Azazel shook the box but no sounds came from within. It was empty, no wonder no attempt was made to open it and it was thrown into the trash. Perhaps the burnt portion at the back of it lessened its value. It might not even be an antique, but Erik knew for some reason that it was very old and then he noticed the engraved writing over the top of the combination. Erik took the box from Azazel's hands, his own hands trembling and then he felt ripples of goose flesh crawl over his skin. What was written was a name he had heard of before.

**_Charles Xavier_ **

"Holy shit!"Erik said under his breath, the blood draining from his face. This name. He knew this name. He felt his chest seize up, as if hurt and he clutched at that place above his heart. He struggled to suppress that frightening memory that came with the name and threw the box back into the bin. Azazel was dumbfounded by the strength of his reaction.

"Don't keep me in suspense now! What the fuck is it?"

Erik shook his head vehemently, backing away quickly from the box and from Azazel, nearly tripping on his feet just to get out of that room. Azazel got up from where he was squatting and gave chase, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"What's wrong? Why'd seeing that name on the box scare you?"Azazel demanded. Erik undid his hold and realized he was reacting like a freaking idiot before Azazel, finally getting a hold of himself. Erik let out a breath and placed his hands on his hips looking down at the carpeted floor.

"I know the name. It was someone from long ago. He's dead now. He died in a hospital. Remember when I told you me and my mom visited my Uncle there a lot at the local hospital? Well I met this old guy there; he talked about some weird shit. That was his name, what we saw on the box-"

"What kind of weird shit?"

Erik shook his head; he was growing exasperated with the conversation."Nothing! Just stuff, ok? I don't want to talk about it-"

Azazel chuckled softly."Did he tell you he'll be visiting you in your sleep one of these days? Did he try to grope you or something back then?"

"No!" Erik growled out, annoyed.

Azazel laughed harder, clutching at his stomach."Bad ass Erik Lehnsherr scared of a creepy old man! Wait till everyone gets a load of this!"

Erik glowered at him, giving him a warning look."Don't tell anyone about it!"

Azazel lifted both hands up in mock surrender."Fine! But that solves our mystery then, right? About why you were feeling creeped out. How did you know the old man lived here?"

"I didn't!"Erik said softly.

Azazel gazed at him oddly for some time and then he shrugged and gestured they should head out back to the others before they get an idea to go exploring in the house as well. They were all getting drunk and crazy by the pool. By then, Erik was in no mood for fun anymore. Seeing that box with Charles Xavier's name on it sent a chill through him and made his unease grow. He had forgotten all about that man but his memory chased him even here. He forced himself not to think about it, but no matter how hard he tried...the unearthed memory refused to go back the way it came and the more Erik tried to suppress it again, the more it all flooded back.

_Come back to me-_

He could hear Charles Xavier whispering inside his head. Erik was quietly miserable while his friends continued on with their antics until morning came. It was around three o' clock am when he herded them all into his car and drove them all back home. Two of the girls sat in front with him, Angel and Raven while Emma sat in the back with the three boys. They had left a mess back there at the house but that was the least of Erik's worries. He was silent all throughout the drive, only making curt responses here and then when he was spoken to. Angel tried to flirt with him but he was dismissive. When the last of them was deposited by their houses and only Azazel was left with him, Erik drove back to the frat house where he and Azazel resided temporarily while they attended university. Azazel had the gumption to keep his mouth shut and not tease him over the matter but knowing Azazel, he already had a devious idea about it. They are roommates so Erik would not have any way of avoiding Azazel when they got in and took to their own beds. No talk was made of the incident that happened at the house.

Erik had slept in almost late into the afternoon, since his classes would start at night anyway and when he woke up, he started in shock on his bed. The box, the one they had left back at that old house was placed on his bedside table. Azazel did this. Erik was nearly trembling in his anger and had almost hurled the box away but he stopped himself. Azazel was nowhere in sight. He stared at the box in his hand and then he placed it back gently down the table. Eventually, Azazel returned into their room, a paper bag of food in his hand and in the other, plastic cup holders with coke in them. Azazel just came from a McDonald's and had bought Erik his breakfast. He had on his dark glasses and his leather jacket and then he threw the bag deftly towards Erik and put the cokes on an empty space on Erik's table.

Erik did not thank Azazel for the meal but picked up one of his pillows and threw it hard at Azazel's face. Azazel stopped it and chuckled as if he had expected it. Erik gestured violently towards the box.

"What the hell is this? You wanna pick a fight?"

"No-"

Erik's eyes widened."What, you're out to annoy me, huh? Fuck you, man! You're tripping!"

Azazel's expression was serious."Look, I did not bring that box here so I could scare the shit out of you-"

"You stole it!"Erik accused.

Azazel became indignant, snorting sarcastically."Come on! It was in the trash! I picked up trash! This box has some weird mystery about it. I know you, Erik. You want to know more about it-"

"You're just assuming, Azazel! I don't give a rat's ass about it! Throw it away!"

"No. You throw it away! Are you such a chickenshit that you'll deny it? You can't lie to me! I've known you for too long-"

"Fine! Leave that fucking thing there! See if I care!"

Azazel lifted both hands mockingly and left Erik alone in the room. Erik laid his head back onto his pillow and let out an exaggerated sigh, muttering curses under his breath. The cloying smell of the Sausage McMuffin rose from the bag, along with the oily smell of hash browns. Erik's stomach gurgled. He sat up straight and ate the food given by Azazel and took swigs of the coke in between. When he was finished, he threw everything in the trash chute outside and then he prepared for class, taking his bath and grooming himself. His eyes kept straying back to that box as he moved about the room. Azazel had not returned. He went back to the box and picked it up, turning it curiously in his hands. Azazel was right about one thing. He was curious yet he initially had no intention of pursuing it. Azazel had pushed his buttons, forcing him into this situation he had been trying to avoid. Now there's no escaping this.

He tested the dial combinations to see if moving them in any way would help unlock the mystery of the box. It did not pop open. It was a strange object indeed. It's like it was designed this way so that it would be unremarkable and be disregarded as of no value. But the dial combination was an oddity he would never had expected of such a simple wooden box. He had always associated it with metal boxes; nothing like this. And the seamless panels, if one were not observant, that person would have ignored the genius of the overall design. The metal combinations were still moving on its gears fluidly, nothing was marred by rust or the deterioration that time would have inflicted upon it. He wondered what the box was used for. It looked like one of those lock boxes used for guns but the way it was made did not seem to fit that purpose. The metal combination in the wood alone was too cumbersome. Maybe it was for jewelry or some other item. He placed the box down and focused on preparing for school.

He ignored Azazel at school and the other did the same but they did not avoid each other awkwardly. They acknowledged each other but they did not talk. It wasn't necessary. Azazel kept giving him a curious glance, though. Perhaps he was wondering if he still has the box. The day ended uneventfully with the usual ennui one would reserve for the academic and then Azazel broke their code of silence by inviting him to have a drink at a billiards and bar place near the university belt. Erik shook his head and gave Azazel an insolent smile.

"I'm supposed to solve a mystery, right?"

Azazel gave him a jeering grin, understanding this was Erik's way of blowing him off but he accepted it. They parted ways and Erik headed back to the frat house. He got a call on his cell phone while unlocking his door. It was Angel, asking if he wanted to go out and eat. He lied and said he was out already and that they could eat out some other time. He ended the call, ignoring the disappointment in her voice and turned off his Nokia 232 so no one would disturb him. He put aside his back pack and sat on the bed, picking up the box and looking down at it once more, turning it around in his hands.

_Why have you come back to haunt me? Why now?_

Erik asked that of Charles Xavier from within his mind. He stared down at the box in his hands as he sat cross-legged on his bed. He knew there could be other Charles Xaviers out there but what are the odds that this box would be found in an old house that caused such dread in him the night before? Something was at work here, he just did not know what it was yet but it seems it helped him recall the memories of that day when they first met. He remembered Mr Xavier calling him a man out of time; he remembered that pocket watch he had shoved away into his nightstand back at his old house. He wondered vaguely if that watch was still there. He remembered Mr Xavier telling him details about himself he never told anyone. He ran his fingers over the box and he suddenly knew with certainty that this box belonged to that man. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end at the ridiculous theory this was forming in his mind. If Mr Xavier was telling the truth and he did travel back in time...how the hell did it happen?

He wondered if the answer lies within the box. He had to figure out how to open it. He got up and placed the box next to himself as he turned on his computer and began searching for more information on such combination boxes. He thought about just breaking it or smashing it but a strange idea formed in his head that if he did that, he would have lost the answer to his questions. He had to open the box properly. When he held it and shook it about, he felt nothing from inside of it. When his online search did not yield anything on it, he began searching online about Mr Xavier. There wasn't much information on Charles Xavier, let alone a better photograph of him, but he found ample records on Brian Xavier, a known furniture designer who specializes in the Edwardian style. He was also Charles Xavier’s father. According to the historical data he found, Charles Francis Xavier was heir to Brian Xavier's flourishing furniture business but had disappeared into obscurity after the business was overtaken and the name of the company was changed to Shaw Furnishing and Co, which focused on mass production of premier furniture for upscale homes and hotels back in the 1900s. He found pictures of the Xavier family, but they were so faded that he could barely get a clear view of the faces. Moreover, the family resided in England, not in his country so for any detailed data, he would probably have to search for it there. He wondered if there would be more information if he searched for it at the library.

He got up from the chair and picked up his jacket and put it on, hurriedly making his way out so he could go to the university library. He tried to look through some history books associated with Edwardian Furniture, also looking at some microfilms but he found nothing of note and he'd spent hours poring through them. He also tried to look for more information on the combination box but got nowhere with that as well. He did find out the date of Charles's birthday and a few details about his family moving from country to country. Remembering that it was an 8-digit combination, Erik assumed that the lock would open if he put in Charles's birthday. Excited with this find, he hurried back to the Frat house. His hands were shaking as he picked the box up and entered in the date on the combination. His hopes were dashed when the box did not respond to the combination entered . He looked down at the paper where he wrote Charles's birthday. September 21, 1890. His heart was beating fast as he gazed down at it. _Somehow, we've met back in time. I know now that we did. I feel it. But how did we meet?_ Erik may not have told anyone about this but he always felt like...there was something missing in his life, ever since he was young he had that strange foreboding about himself that he was different from everyone else. He had always felt so lost, so incomplete.

What bond did he have with Charles Xavier, that he was being led to him by forces unknown? They had become dear friends, of that he had a strong belief in. Why would he feel the way he did when he met the old Charles Xavier in the hospital? Why did he feel affection for him? Like, he loved him deeply without even knowing him. Why would he feel that way? That was the reason he was so scared back then. Erik was snapped out of his thoughts when Azazel entered the room.

"So how's the search going? Figured anything out?"

Erik let out a breath and sat heavily on his bed."Nothing big. But at least I found out Mr Xavier's birthday and some stuff about him-"

Azazel sat on his bed and ran his hand over his chin, growing thoughtful."You know, the way your face looked back in the house, when we saw this box, you were scared shitless. And it made me wonder, did he say something strange? Because if this was supposed to lead you to some treasure hunt, you would have let me join you but there's something else there, isn't it? Like, how come you tried to avoid it back then?"

Erik stiffened. He wasn't sure he wanted to share Mr Xavier's claim that he traveled back in time to meet him when he was a young man. That was just too absurd. Besides that, it sounded...gay. Why would he go back in time for a man? What reason would he have to drop everything else in the present just for him? Maybe the reason was in that box but who knows? It was crazy shit but he can't seem to stop now, some compelling feeling was building up inside him and pushing him on.

"It's a secret. A very big secret and I think, it will blow your mind if you knew it-"Erik said resolutely.

"Try me-"

"No, not right now. When I have more proof-"

Azazel nodded in acceptance."Did he give you any clues back in the hospital? Anything that will help you with your research?"

Erik was not sure. The only thing Mr Xavier gave him was the watch. He recalled looking at it a lot when he was young but he can't remember anything on that watch that would help him solve this mystery. He hoped his mother had not thrown away his stuff or put it out for a yard sale.

"I think I have something-"Erik said softly. He decided a quick trip back to his old house would give him more insight into what was happening.

 

"Oh my! If I had known you would be coming I would have prepared something for you!"Edie cried out gleefully as she hugged Erik to herself and he hugged her back. Edie was just about beside herself, overjoyed by his visit.

"It's ok, mom. I won't be long-"

She was not living alone. His Aunt Ruth had moved in, after his Uncle Erich passed away some years back. His Aunt was not well nowadays. She was up in her bedroom and Erik went up to visit and talk to her first. After Erik had spent time with both women and had eaten the meal Edie prepared, Erik asked if he could look over his old things. His mother told him they were up in the attic and that it was a mess up there but he told her he did not mind.

"Maybe I can help you if you tell me what you are looking for-"His mother offered.

"Uhm, just some old kid stuff really. There's this old pocket watch I used to have-"

His mother furrowed her brow, trying to recall the object's whereabouts and then her face brightened."Yes! I did put that away in one of your boxes. I labeled them with your name. I had wanted to ask you how you came by that watch but I keep forgetting-"

Erik stopped a moment before responding. "A friend gave it to me, Mom-"

"I see. Would you like me to help you up there?"

"No, I'll find it myself. You take care of Aunt Ruth-"Erik said in a subdued voice. He felt sorry for his Aunt because she could not speak like she used to, her throat cancer had left her incapable of speaking for a longer period. From his quiet discussion with his mother, he found out his Aunt's case was terminal and she might not live for long. His mother nodded in understanding and left Erik to go up the attic himself and search through the dusty boxes. A flood of his childhood memories came over him as he searched through the boxes: his old Magnum PI poster, his miniature racing car collections and his Walkman with his numerous cassette tapes of dated music. There's also his old electric guitar from high school and a lot of books. He wasn't into reading comic books so he only had a couple of those. He saw his kid clothes, his old superman costume that he wore on one of his Halloweens back when he was seven, his Spartan soldier costume from a play. He finally found the pocket watch in a much smaller box that contained his coin collection set. He held the watch in his hand and that old feeling of portentousness came over him, like this was something beyond him but he had no choice but be swept away by it. He said his goodbye to both his Mother and his Aunt and drove back to the University; the watch was stuffed into the pocket of his leather jacket and he reached in to touch it.

He turned the watch over and over in his hand, like he used to do when he was twelve. Holding it in his hands made him feel strangely comforted. Perhaps because it made that encounter with Charles Xavier more feasible and less like an old man's crazy talk. When Erik arrived in the room he shared with Azazel, he was nowhere to be found, he was probably out partying with their other friends. Erik had left his cell phone so they were not able to contact him to join them. Erik did not feel like going anyway. He was focused on his mystery here. He cleared his desk and stared at both the box and the pocket watch, his arms crossed over the table and his chin resting atop his arms. He then sat back and drummed his fingers on the table. He suddenly spoke out loud to himself.

"Ok, what now? How do we do this?"

Of course he did not expect some ominous voice to answer him. He was starting to feel foolish. _What the hell was he doing to himself? This was getting ridiculous!_ He was about to get up to go to bed when his eyes fell on the calendar above his bed. When exactly back in time did he and Charles meet? He thought this was significant because that date might be the secret of unlocking the box. He turned the computer back on and began browsing back to that webpage he looked at earlier. It mentioned Charles suddenly disappearing from the limelight in August of 1912. Erik tried that month and year, testing all the numbers from 01 to 31. That did not work. He tried the month numbers from 1 to 12. That also did not yield a result so he tried going backwards, going from the year 1911 to 1910 and then he started in shock when he heard an audible click, some gears began cycling inside, whirling slowly and mechanically. It responded to the date he selected:  June 1, 1910. Erik's eyes widened when he pulled the cover back and it revealed that inside, the box had tiny compartment drawers with metal handles, like it was a miniature safe box. Underneath each six compartments were handles with two-digit dial combinations. All combinations were set to zero. He tried to pull one of the handles, beginning with the one from the top left and it responded when he pulled at it. It had a small piece of paper in it. Erik carefully tried to pull out the paper, it was yellowing and the folded portion was stiff and delicate. It was a letter.

Erik licked his lips quickly, his eyes lighting up, relishing this new mystery and he opened the letter and read what was written in it. His heart seemed to have caught in his throat as he read it in its entirety.

_[My Friend, how are you? I hope you are well and that all is pleasant and in order wherever you may be. Sadly, I cannot say the same for myself. I so wished not to burden you with my troubles but you are the only one I can talk to, my dearest and closest confidante. It pains me so that I cannot go to my father and mother's funeral. My guardian has refused me this right, for he has informed me I must not show weakness before the public. I weep alone in my room for them and I pray for their peace in the afterlife. I feel this great sadness in me and hope for some deliverance in you. Brief, odd spells come over me when I wish I was with them when their vessel sank in the ocean. Yes, you chide me! I know I should not think such thoughts. I must surmise, these very reasons draw us to certain events in our lives and I would like to think the good Lord has such intentions, meant with no ill-will but of purpose. I have no one but you. I wish so very much that you are here with me, you who understand me and offer nothing but your comfort and your heart. I am sure you are a kind person and that you have nothing but good will for me as well. Oh, but you are just a figment are you not? I wish with such depth that you are real. Yours in friendship, C.F.X.]_

He knew undoubtedly that this was Charles Xavier's writing. Somewhere in the past, he had been a lonely young man under the care of a severe guardian and that his parents had died before their time, leaving Charles orphaned and alone and that he was writing to some imaginary friend that serves as his source of comfort. He had assumed Charles was a young man because why would he require a guardian if he was not? He brought that note down, written in small careful letters with feathered ink, perhaps from a fountain pen. He looked at the box. When he pulled the top drawer the combination had turned by itself and it was positioned at 01. Without thinking on what he was doing, he pushed the drawer back in place and then he attempted to pull the little handle back. It will not budge now, no matter if he re-positioned the dial back to 00 or any number. It was odd, as if it had served its purpose and can no longer be used. That made him wary about pulling the other drawers. Something seemed to warn him not to act rashly. He closed the lid and locked the combination. He placed Charles Xavier's note in a different box and put it carefully away in one of his drawers. He had wanted to answer that letter but he knew he shouldn't. Not yet. He did not know how he came by this knowledge but he felt that whatever force it was that was moving him into this course of action, it was sure to bring him the answer soon.

Weeks went by and then the answer finally came. His History class had to do a tour of the Ford Motor Company Museum and that they were to write an essay about it after. Both he and his friends were in the same class and they were all being led from one area to another while the tour-guide quoted historical facts and features about the company. Something caught Erik's eye. It was in one of the large exhibition rooms, the complete recreation of Henry Ford's office and close to it was a glass showcase cabinet with writing implements back in the 1900s along with paper and ink. The inkwell looked like it was dried up but the yellowing and thick stationery paper and fountain pens drew his attention because they looked usable. The thing did not look like it had any pressurized alarms set up on it. Erik was against the idea of stealing but he just wanted to get 2 pieces of that paper and one of the fountain pens from that set. He somehow knew that if he were to communicate with Charles in the past, he had to use equipment from the past to do so; otherwise answering that letter from that box would be useless. He had already tried to do an online purchase of such implements but they cost too much for his meager funds to handle. He would not have been able to afford them even at Auction houses or Antique establishments. He secretly parted from the tour and with his heart in his throat, he opened the glass cabinet from the exhibition room and stole what he needed. Everyone, even the other visitors of the museum followed the tour guide, leaving Erik with the opportunity to filch the papers and pen.

When he got to the bus, he was almost afraid the museum security was aware of his actions and that he would be caught and arrested but he was mercifully able to get away with it. He got back to the house and took out his stolen goods. He was able to acquire some ink he bought from a store and tested the fountain pen. It was still functional, the nib still flowed smoothly when he wrote with it. Then with his barely suppressed anticipation, he responded to Charles's letter by cutting up a piece from the paper he stole and writing on it.

_[Dear Charles, I have read your letter and I want you to know that I am your friend and I am real. Please do not think this is a cruel joke. All is well here with me in my room. Do not be alarmed because I am about to tell you something incredible. The red box that you own is now in my possession and I found your note inside. The year is 1995. Yes, strange as it sounds, I am from the future and I am responding to your heartfelt letter. I am sorry to hear of your parents passing away. You have my deepest condolences. I am sure they are both in heaven and they are proud of you. One more thing, do not think such terrible thoughts about joining them in death! There's so much more you could live for. Think of me as one such reason. I may not know you but I do care about you and I wish I was there to comfort you in your state of grief. From your dearest and closest confidante, Erik P.S. I will wait for your response to my letter in drawer number 3 from your magic box.]_

His fingers were trembling when he opened the box at the bottom of the one marked 01. When he slipped the paper in and closed the drawer, the dials automatically moved by itself and is now positioned at 02. He knew it will not respond to his force but he tried to open it anyway. It will not open. It was permanently locked. He lifted the box and shook it and he could not even feel any shifting of contents from within. It was so strange. He did not inform Azazel what was happening but his friend could tell something was up with him because he was so quiet. Erik waited until he was all alone in his room again before deciding to open drawer number three. He was almost afraid to pull it open because he might end up disappointed that his theory of the box being a magical time-bending contraption capable of letting him speak to someone from the past was just a fantastical idea on his part. He nearly choked when he pulled the drawer and saw a second note from Charles in there. He hastily pulled the note out and read the contents avidly.

_[Dearest Erik, I most certainly hope that this is not some sporting fun for someone in our household because if malice had a hand in this I may find it cruel enough as to break my heart! You say you are from the year 1995, I must inform you then that it is 1903 in my time. I am locked up in my room by my guardian. I am only allowed a few hours to go outside and I can only go downstairs to eat my meals. I am happy in my current confinement though, for it gives me my privacy and has granted me the time to speak with you through this letter. I am thankful for your kind and encouraging words. Fear not! I have no wish to take my life. I am curious to know of several things if you could answer them for me. How have you come to acquire my secret box? This box was made for me by my father. The purpose of the box is for us to have our private conversations, from one man to another, as my father would say. I suppose you know of my first name because it is engraved upon this box. My second query is how old are you? And for my last question, how could this impossible thing be happening to us? Please, if you are a real person from the future, do send me something that will prove it! I do long for your company. I wish that corporeally, you are here with me, that I may hold your hand and see your face. Yours in friendship, Charles]_

Erik let out a shaky breath and smiled to himself. If the year was 1903 for Charles and he was born in 1890, then that would make him out to be a boy of fourteen years of age. He used his first name to end the letter this time, which Erik thought was more intimate than initials. What came to mind all of the sudden was the significance of the date: June 1, 1910. Was that the first time that they would see each other? He thought that would be the case here. He was not sure if he should tell the young Charles that they were fated to meet and that he would somehow find a way to travel back in time for them to get together. He did not want to get the boy's hopes up. He was starting to feel some form of affection for the young Charles. He felt sorry for him in his current circumstance, confined by a possibly cruel guardian. He sounded like such a sweet boy. Erik regarded the box before him, mesmerized by it. He wondered if he could put something in drawer 03, which he had left open. He noticed that there were only 3 more drawers left and once used up, he knew that would end his communication with Charles. He tore a piece of the ancient paper and put a short note on there that he would be sending Charles a proof. Erik looked around the room for something small he could send. He decided to send Charles a dollar. He put the note and the dollar in box 03 but when he closed it, the dials remained at 00. Erik frowned down at it. He took out the dollar and left the note but it still will not close. When he pulled the drawer, his note was still in place. Only when he took out the letter and close box 03 did the dial snap shut and now Erik cannot open the little drawer. So now this confirmed the theory he can only use the drawers once.

He had a hard time sleeping after that because all he could think of was this strange yet wonderful mystery happening to him. They only spoke in so few words but he had a good feeling about Charles. He knew that when they finally meet, he was going to warm up to him immediately, like he had felt affection for the old Charles Xavier. His mind kept going back to that time in the hospital, recalling the things Mr Xavier had said, that he will change his life somehow. He did not answer Charles's letter yet. He was too wound up he felt as if he would be bouncing off the walls because of how amazing this situation is and he would ramble like a fool in his next letter if he responded. He had to write his letter carefully. Sleep was finally coming to him after the rush and excitement had worn off his nerves. As he was nearing slumber, he could almost hear Charles Xavier's young voice, speaking his name out loud, calling to him in his own dreams.

Perhaps that was the place where they truly met for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_**1995.** _

 

"Ok, let's have it! I know you are keeping me in the dark but you found something, didn't you?"Azazel said insistently, his cool demeanor gone. Erik chuckled softly and leaned back in his seat, looking over at Azazel who lay on his bed.

"Whatever do you mean?"Erik said mockingly and it was Azazel's turn to throw a pillow at him.

"You ass! Tell me what you found out!"

"Are you still thinking it involves treasure?"Erik jeered.

"I don't know. Does it?"

Erik shrugged but then he kept on grinning at Azazel."It's something big, that's for sure-"

Azazel waited for Erik to elaborate further but he didn't. He let out a frustrated breath and disgusted with Erik's innuendos, he finally stood up and flung a sour glance his way and left the room. Azazel kept walking out on him a lot these days. Erik was still laughing to himself and when he’d had enough of his own amusement, he took out the box and stared at the compartments again. He had his letter ready and he finally opened compartment four and placed the letter in and closed the door. He watched as the dials came to life by itself and positioned itself at 04. Erik then carefully closed the lid over the compartments, locked the combination and waited. He stared of out the window and watched the traffic moving outside under the afternoon sun. Farther away, he saw some students who were playing with a Frisbee on a lawn and some other students walking about to either go to their sorority, frat house or dorm, or perhaps to head off to campus. His thoughts keep turning back to time, how people's lives are either run by a clock or by the passing of years; of how things are constantly changing and moving in this world and yet no one stopped to think if the past still actually moves forward or if it could possibly be moved into a different path. What if he returned back in time and he could change something? Would that have a significant effect in the current timeline? Would the effects be cataclysmic?

The elder Charles said with absolute certainty that he did go back in time. If he did change the man's life by doing so, how did it come about that he was not with him anymore? What happened? More importantly, if they did meet, how long a time did he spend in the past with him? Did something happen to him while he was in the past? There were so many questions he wanted to ask of Charles but the young Charles would not have known those things. How he wished he had spoken more with the elder Charles Xavier and had gotten more details of the events but his fear at that time prevented him from hearing out the man. Erik had thought that perhaps the elder Charles had kept journals, possibly he had written of their encounter and that would give Erik more insight on how time travel had paved his way to meet Charles as a young man. He had a long search ahead of him for all of these answers. But first, this box. He had to speak to the young Charles Xavier, because brief as their conversations had been, an immediate friendship happened between them regardless if it was only through correspondence.

This was what he wrote to Charles Xavier:

_[Dear Charles, I would never do something so mean. Please believe me, I am a real person from the future!  What I find cruel is your guardian restricting you! I think your predicament is most terrible. If I were there, I would save you from him and open you up to things you have missed in your confinement. A bright young man such as yourself should not be locked away. I want to give your guardian a piece of my mind but let us not dwell on him. Allow me to answer your questions in the order you have put them forth. First, a friend gave me this box. It was discarded and he gave it to me as a gift. We have no knowledge of its origins. Of your second question, I am 19 years old and I am pursuing my studies at a university. For your third question, I believe fate has a hand in our meeting like this. Maybe I was meant to meet you this way, so that you may know that even beyond time, someone wishes for your happiness. I wish I knew more of your history, of the man that you will become and the things you will accomplish, I am sure you will do well, for I sense that you are a kind and thoughtful person. I want to share some of the modern marvels of my time with you in writing, however brief it may be! We have numerous metal and glass buildings here that reach high up into the sky it almost touches the clouds, and we have a sea of light that encompasses the city and illuminates the darkness at night. I want to tell you about the electric cars that appears to fly over the slick black pavements and how the city never sleeps anymore. I want to show you all of these wonderful colored moving pictures I have watched and the music that I like. But we have so little time, Charles. Because let me tell you about this magic box of yours. There are six little compartments that have dials on them. We have used up four. Whatever magic is at work here, will only work once. We now only have five and six and it will not fit a lot of paper in there. We must make good use of what time is left to us. There is just so much I want to say to you and so much I want to know about you but it seems we are separated by the very time that brought us together, the past and present merging only through this box of yours. I just want you to know that I can feel your sadness and your loneliness, even across the years and as small as a comfort it may be, just think of these words: One person knows of you, knows your heart and understands you. I am your friend, even though I know so little of you because we are bound by this miracle that allowed me to see your innermost thoughts. I will think of you, always and I will never forget you. Your friend and well-wisher, Erik P.S. I tried to put something in as proof of my present time but the box prevents me from doing so. Below this letter is an imprint of my Fraternity Ring, with the date I am from engraved upon it. I hope this will suffice for now.]_

Erik's heart was beating fast when he looked back down at the box, unlocked the combination and opened drawer 05. Even now, he still found it amazing that someone from the past was responding to his letter as surely as the other from the past must be astonished by this unusual correspondence. He was not disappointed to find a yellowing piece of folded paper within that drawer. He pulled it out slowly and then, almost reluctantly, he closed the door of the drawer. He heard that whirling of the gears and the dials positioned itself to 05. This was young Charles's last letter to him. Now there was only drawer number 6, where Erik could send him his last response to whatever was in Charles's missive. Erik felt that wrenching painful feeling again, this was similar to the one he experienced back in the hospital. He was parting from Charles again and he could not understand why it hurt like this. Erik closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he read the contents of the letter. Charles had written it briefly.

_[Dearest Erik, I am not ashamed to say that I cried for a long time after I read your letter and I have pressed it to my heart as if it is my final embrace from you. No words can describe the pain I am feeling that this should be our final means of conversing with each other. I thank you for all your wonderful and sweet words and I would like to say the same. That I will think of you and never forget you. You are most dear to me and I will cherish your letters and read them until sight is gone from me. Never had I received such a beautiful gift as this, of meeting you and I shall never regret this moment. May I tell you something? I had this fantasy of us meeting and that you and I were like brothers. I imagine you to be strong and full of courage and that you will save me and take me away from this place. It is but a whimsical thought of mine but I dreamed of it and it felt so real. Perhaps, if you try to find out more about me, of how I turned out, this will at least make me feel that I am not insignificant, that there is someone out there that truly cares for me and wants to know of me. So please Erik, try to find me. Ever Yours, Charles]_

He felt his skin stir with goose flesh again, the hairs on his arms standing on end. The very final words the elder Charles Xavier said: _Find me_. He was meant to figure out what became of Charles Xavier, to solve the mystery of his existence. Erik knew this would be a great undertaking and would take time but he was willing to go through that now because he was determined to do so. His gaze fell back to the box again. There was still the matter of the final drawer. He picked up the fountain pen and prepared to write, but then he stopped himself. He noticed the pocket watch close by, shining dully in the waning light of the day. He picked it up and turned it about in his hands. He had managed to get it working again, the silence in the room seeming to amplify its ticking so that it drowned out all other sounds. He placed it in the last drawer instead and he did not bother to write a letter. He knew that this parting gift would be enough for Charles. He did not know where he had the know-how of this but he understood that the watch will reach its destination. It will go back into the past, back into the hands of Charles Xavier, the very man who had handed him the watch in the first place. Erik pushed the door close then he heard the gears turning from the dial and 06 locked into place. He could hear the rhythmic ticking coming from the box until it slowly faded and then it was gone.

Lying in bed and thinking about the events that occurred, Erik felt that his life was being directed by this invisible force, he did not know if it was fate or time but it had given him a purpose and had confirmed the reasoning behind his feelings about himself. That constant sense that he was unwhole and that something was missing in his life. He realized that if he were to chase after this impossible thing, there was no turning back, whether if it really does allow him to time-travel or have him end up in utter ruin and failure. He was committed to this. He turned on his bed and stared at that wondrous box again and an idea suddenly came upon him. Erik nearly bolted out of bed as his eyes widened. What if the miracle that worked on the box...worked on him as well? He had to find out how the box became the way it is. There must be someone out there who would know, who had actually time-traveled. He had to start with the very man who presented the idea to him, Charles Xavier. He would have to trace his origins, starting at the hospital, how he came to be there...perhaps even get the address of his previous residence and then the means to acquire his personal effects, notes, journals or books. Erik was excited by the plans he had made and decided he will go back to that hospital to try and see if he could acquire Charles Xavier's medical file.

Of course the information he needed was strictly for the eyes of family and next of kin only. He did not think bribing would help in his situation, nor would stealing hospital records because it was all filed into a restricted room. He was sitting in one of the waiting areas of the hospital, gloomily contemplating how he could begin his search now when he was stumped by bureaucracy when he saw a familiar face wearing nurse whites standing before him. It was Emma Frost.

"So, Erik. What have you been up to?"Emma asked in that honeyed voice of hers. She had her arms crossed in front of her and she looked impeccable and svelte in her uniform. One eyebrow was up as she regarded him, her head tilted to the side.

"Emma? You work here?"

"No. Not yet, that is. I'm an intern here, silly boy!"Emma giggled, pushing her blond hair back. She had tied it in a ponytail and a nurse's cap sat atop her head. He had wondered what hospital she was taking her internship at and now he knew. She had kept it a secret from them. Erik ran his hand through his light brown hair, mussing it up carelessly and he gave her a half-smile.

"You look great in your uniform-"

"Why thank you!"Emma enthused and then her brow furrowed."You didn't answer my question. Were you visiting someone?"

"No. I was...looking for something-"

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter. I guess I should just go-"

Emma held his shoulders down before he could get up, her eyes intent on him."Tell me-"

Erik sat back and shrugged, crossing his arms in front of himself."I was trying to see a hospital file on someone but I'm not allowed to-"

"Whose file? What's the name?"

Erik reluctantly answered her. He knew she can be quite insistent and would force him to spit it out."His name is Charles. Charles Francis Xavier. He's deceased. He died back in 1988-"

Emma frowned."Why do you need his file?"

"It's personal but it's very important to me. I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this. I should really go-"Even though they are friends, Erik could not share his secret of why he was on the hunt for information on Charles. Both Emma and Azazel are now privy to Charles's name but not the story behind why Charles was significant to him. He wanted to keep them in the dark until he had a clear understanding of this mystery.

She stopped him again, gazing at him intently with her ice-blue eyes and then she touched his cheek."Sugar, you just stay put. Wait for me-"

She sauntered off confidently, then she turned a corner and was gone. Erik dared to hope that Emma was going to access the file for him and she did. Thirty minutes later, she strode towards him, hips swaying alluringly. She had a brown manila envelope in her arm, pressed up to her ample breasts. She held the envelope out to him, smiling in a naughty way.

"Here you go! I had one of the interns photocopy the file for me. I had him practically slavering to do it for me, if you know what I mean-"She said sweetly, that impish smile still on her lips then she tipped him a wink.

Erik reached for the file then he got up and hugged her warmly."Emma! I could kiss you! Thank you for this! I owe you one-"

"That you do, handsome! You owe me a dinner to a lavish restaurant and a movie to boot-"

Erik chuckled at her."As you know, Emma. I'm broke! I'm dirt poor at the moment-"

"Well do remember to properly thank me then, once you acquire the funding-"Emma winked at him again and kissed his cheek. Erik laughed at that and gave her a wave, then he was off. He was excited to read the files and began to do so in his car.

Charles had been residing in the country for 10 years and he lived in a suburban location alone, under the care of a stay-in nurse and that he had no more family. He originally came from England. Erik skipped the part about what caused Charles's death, almost as if he did not want to know because he saw how he died. He was _there._ But his eyes were drawn to the part that said he was a paraplegic and that his organs were shutting down slowly, causing him to be hospitalized. Erik winced as he read it. He felt a pang of hurt in his chest, knowing how Charles ended up. He was at least able to get his address. Unfortunately, he also came to learn where Charles's body was interred. Erik swallowed thickly. Could he find the will to even visit Charles's grave? He decided not to. The important thing was that he got a local address and even knew Charles's address from overseas. Either of these places would have Charles's personal belongings that might yield more information about him.

It was devastating to know that Charles's previous home was cleared of all his possessions, some of them sold to auctions and donated to charity. Any hunt for documents and journals also drew a dead end. His house had been burned down by vandals and that a new house stood in it's place. No more paper trail coming from this end. His only hope now was to go to England to see Charles's old residence there. He was not lying to Emma. He did not have the funds to afford a fancy dinner, much less to go overseas. His father was the one that funded his schooling and he only accepted out of the wishes of his mother. He grew depressed and frustrated for days because he could not continue with his search. It would probably take some time before he could even get the money he needed for this trip. Azazel could see him moping about, going through the daily motions of attending his classes and joining his friends when they go out. What surprised Azazel was that Erik took up a part-time job at a local convenience store and also took up another job at a high-end restaurant as a waiter. He noticed that Erik was trying to save up money. He even looked disinclined joining their group when they go out because that would mean spending money. Erik began making excuses not to go, handing control of his car to Azazel just so they would leave him alone. Azazel finally confronted him on this.

"What is going on with you Erik? Seriously, man! Are you still stuck on that Charles Xavier business?"

The other glared at him as he sat before his desk, finishing his paper for school. Charles Xavier's box was still on his desk and from time to time, Azazel would see Erik pick up the box and stare at it as if he was concentrating on it. It was affecting Erik's appearance too, he was starting to look way too lean and he looked exhausted all the time.

"So what if I am? You got me into it so deal with it!"

"Erik, Jesus! You should drop this! It's eating you up! Don't you think you are way too obsessed just for an old guy? Correction, an old dead guy! And for what? Some big secret he shared with you that you're not even sure is for real. Do you think its going to be worth it at all in the end?"

Erik turned away from him, his face pinched with his anger."It's not like that. You don't understand-"

"Ok, fine! You won't even tell me anyway! But I don't get why you are saving up like a penny-pinching miser. What do you need the money for?"

"I need it to get to England-"Erik finally mumbled, averting his eyes from Azazel. Azazel's face looked incredulous.

"What?"

"You heard me! I have to go there!"

"Why?"Azazel's shoulders slumped. Of course he knew why. He should never had gotten that box for Erik. Even though Erik did not tell him this, Azazel was well aware that Erik had deciphered the mystery of the box and whatever he had gleaned from it all, was leading him by the nose to go abroad over some mystery. Azazel shook his head in disgust.

"You could have just asked your dad for the money, Erik-"

"No, I don't need his help! I'm doing this on my own! I know you don't have my back on this so I'm just dragging this all on my own ass-"

"That's not true, Erik! If only you'll tell me what the hell is going on, maybe then I'll understand why you are like this-"

Erik's face fell and then he suddenly looked agonized."I can't tell you yet!"

Azazel did not say anything more. He did not want this argument to go on any further. He grabbed something from his own drawer and slapped it against Erik's chest. It was a stack of bills.

"Here!" And then Azazel went to the door and gazed at Erik truculently."That's to help you along!"

"I can't take this, Azazel!"Erik cried out, trying to hand the money back that Azazel had to close the door again to push it back at him.

"No take it! Get the fuck going to England and get it out of your system! That's what you should do! It would do me a whole damn world of good if you give me my best bud back!"

Erik finally softened, looking over at Azazel with moist eyes."I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, me too. But just...get it over with already, ok?"

Azazel had also softened and slung a hand around Erik's shoulder and gave him a brief hug. They slapped each other's backs and sat back in their beds, facing each other.

"Thanks, man! I'll pay you back, I promise-"

"De Nada! I owe you for all the beers and the breaks way back when-"

Erik chuckled at that. He felt like an idiot for the way he had been behaving lately. He put aside the money along with his stash of cash and invited Azazel to go have a beer with him. Azazel readily agreed. Erik thought Azazel was right, this was taking too much of his time. He dashed it from his mind for a few weeks,  trying not to think of the time-travel mystery that was dropped upon him. But he picked up on it again because he had to keep his promise to the young Charles Xavier. He wanted to be a man of his word. So Erik prepared himself for his trip and when he got there...he had no inkling that it was going to consume his entire being the way that it did.

He stood before the Historic home that once belonged to Charles Xavier. Oddly enough, it was called the Shaw Mansion instead of the Xavier Mansion, as if Charles had no associations with the house at all but his name was on the records when Erik checked it with the local tour register. He had nothing but his back pack with him and he felt as if he was poorly dressed when he got to the place. It was dreadfully cold; even though morning had passed by, the sloping hills in the distance still looked misty and serene. The scene was still dominated by a sprawling countryside and the air was crisp and biting but he breathed it in, brightening at the prospect that he was finally here. He wondered if this was the place where Charles wrote to him. He let out a breath and entered the mansion.

All about him were exquisite furniture of the Edwardian Era, well-preserved and rather inviting, less ornate than it's Victorian counterpart. The receiving hall where he entered was made up with dark paneling and warm colored wallpaper, seeming to make the room appear dim. There were numerous portraits about but it was not of Charles Xavier or his family. Erik read his brochure and knew this to be Sebastian Shaw, who had overtaken the Xavier business. He looked stern and haughty even in his portraits, wearing his severe dark suit and stiff collar, arms crossed in front of himself and he wore thin spectacles. Erik's eyes kept wandering about looking for more portraits or photographs, hoping to find one of Charles and his family but he saw none. He waited with a few other people for their guide, who came in moments later. He was a small and myopic man whose name Erik was not even able to catch. He was talking rapidly in his heavy accent as Erik and the rest of the people, bewildered by his speech followed him to begin their tour. He must not be a local, because everyone else Erik spoke to in this country was able to speak clearly, even in a dry and witty way, which he found charming.

They were led about the first floor and they were advised not to touch the antiques or sit on any of the chairs or furniture. Erik kept looking down his brochure, hoping to get more out of it than their guide, who kept rambling on. Erik quietly went along with everyone else, keeping an eye out for anything that might give him more details about Charles Xavier, however, all he caught from the guide was how Shaw had established this furniture business across the country and overseas, going into large scale production and surpassing the accomplishments of Brian Xavier. There was a moment of clarity when he began to decipher the man's speech and Erik was able to understand the guide when he asked if there were any questions. Erik lifted his hand, one eyebrow quirked up.

"What happened to Charles Xavier? He was Brian Xavier's heir, right? How come Sebastian Shaw took up the business for himself?"

The man blinked at the question for a moment and Erik was somehow getting used to his unintelligible diction.

"Well...um, to my understanding, Charles Xavier sold his father's business to his guardian, with the proviso of obtaining a portion of the earnings which would allow him to live comfortably outside of the entire affair. Many historians agreed that Mr Xavier did not want to pursue his father's business dealings and left it all to Mr Shaw, perhaps it was because he was incapable of taking on such a tremendous obligation in handling his father's vast furniture empire-"

"So you mean to say, this was not the house that Charles Xavier resided in? This was Shaw's house?"

The man nodded dismissively in response. Erik narrowed his eyes at him, his dislike of the man evident. "Well where is Charles Xavier's home? I specifically came all the way here to see his house, not Shaw's house-"

The man brought down his spectacles, polishing them on the fabric of his expensive polo sweater in a slow and prissy manner, casually speaking."You have missed it by half a mile then. Charles Xavier lived in the Servant's residence among the maids and attendants of the household. Do tell me, whatever do you find interesting about a man who squandered his potential?"  Erik did not like the tone of his voice. He rolled his eyes at the man and stomped off, not bothering to spend another time in this asshole's company.

He threw the brochure out in the receiving hall and went straight to one of the caretakers of the Shaw Mansion, who gave him directions on how to get to the Servant's residence. When he got there, he noted that this place was also designated as a historical location but due to it's humble origins, it was not in the highlight of Historical Sites for Graymalkin Hills like what was on the brochure. There were a couple of caretakers for the place but they left him to tour the place by himself. Erik was actually elated by the fact that he could move about freely on his own. He entered each house and he admired how bright and warm everything looked, a complete opposite of the smoky darkness of the mansion.

A lot of the furniture were still intact; simple and rustic as they may be, Erik was far more attracted to them than to that pretentious and overtly derisive place they call Shaw's Mansion. He admired the china dolls still in their little wooden beds and doll houses, belonging to the children that resided in this place a long time ago. They are probably very old or long gone by now, their childhood treasures were all that was left of them. His eyes feasted on the numerous leather-bound books, well worn and yellowing on plain wooden shelves; the faded mattresses of the hay-stuffed beds and thick quilts. There were dishes and cutlery displayed on the tables and the walls, simple hand-woven baskets and carvings, made by the hands of the very people that lived here from an era past.

He went from one house to another and then he came to the last house at the end of the long line of brick houses. When he opened the door, he was presented first by the fireplace and on the mantle above the fireplace, was one picture in a simple metal frame that caused his heart to skip frantically in his chest. He recognized those blue eyes immediately. It was a colored photograph. He came close and read the inscription beneath it:

Subject: Charles Francis Xavier, color photography by Sergey Prokudin-Gorsky, 1910.

Erik stared at that photograph, unblinking for a long time. It's as if his eyes are drowning in the sight of Charles Xavier. In the photograph, Charles wore a black tuxedo jacket and underneath he wore a white formal shirt with a wing-tip collar and a dark gray vest. His hair was short and dark brown, combed and parted to the side, his skin pale and clear. What had Erik so spellbound with the picture was Charles's face and his expression in it. The photographer had caught Charles in such a way that he looked radiant, his gaze seeming to go right through the picture and regard Erik tenderly, as if his attention was for Erik alone. A faint and gentle smile formed upon his rosy lips. He was a very handsome young man; and the way he sat with such dignity and grace as his picture was taken made him seem as if he was some otherworldly being, too perfect to even be human.

It may come across as an exaggeration on Erik's part, when describing this man that had so taken him but Charles's deep set yet heavy-lidded eyes appeared to shine with a clear blue light of it's own, made even more expressive by his arching eyebrows. His nose was slightly hooked with a light spray of freckles above them yet these imperfections seemed to intensify the harmonious symmetry of his face, which looked manly and effeminate at the same time, if such a description was possible to be made of another. His lips are very red and sensuous over a rounded yet well-formed chin.There was such love in those eyes that Erik could feel the depth of it, deep within his being, right through to his very soul. It made him believe that it was meant just for him. Could a picture speak volumes of one's personality even through the span of years and ages? Tenderness and warmth, kindness and affection; all the good qualities that seem to radiate from his appearance, everything that was good and true in this world. Erik did not even feel the hot tears sliding down his face.

"Charles-"Erik said softly, his heart hurting with the intensity of his own growing feelings. He may be a man but can a man not fall in love with another, especially if one was lovingly gazed upon like this? He fell in love with Charles right at that very moment and now he finally knew the reason why he traveled back in time. He would go to such impossible lengths, oppose logic and reason just to meet the man in this picture because he loved him so profoundly; he would defy time and space just for him. No man or woman had driven him to think like this, only he could do this. Erik reached out with trembling fingers and softly touched the glass with his fingertips, as if to caress the face of the man that would also change him.

"I'll find my way to you, Charles. Wait for me-"

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_**2011-2013.** _

 

It was not easy; what he had gone through to find the means to meet Charles Xavier in the past. He had encountered a lot of hurdles and disappointments that there were times he had wondered if it really did happen or if this was all just madness. The years went marching by and the answer to his question of time travel had yielded nothing but bitter fruit. While he was finishing up in college, he had been researching extensively on the subject of time travel all by himself. That was what he did on the side. He took up a Business management course at the behest of his mother and after he graduated, his on-the-job training took place in his father's firm. He detested it but it had it's advantages. His position as a 'special' business consultant allowed him to control the activities he prefers to be involved with in his father's company and gave him free rein to do as he wanted. His father had intended for him to inherit the business soon. So to him, this was Erik's way of 'learning the ropes'. He had kept the "Time travel project" a secret from his parents, but Azazel had started to get the general idea that this was the mystery he was so obsessed about. Azazel had seen his numerous books on the matter and had seen his online browsing had contained nothing but the same while they were roommates. After the university scene, he and his college friends had gone on to follow their own paths, swept into the rut of the adult life, making it so that they drifted away from each other. Still, Erik and Azazel would meet and drink a few rounds every now and then, although Azazel did not bring up the topic that was the crux of Erik's secret obsession. He did not bother to ask anymore.

Erik grew quietly desperate with each ticking of the clock and the passing of years. He would hate to think that by the time he met Charles, he would have been too old for him. He wanted to meet Charles while he still had his strength and his youth. He was loath to admit it but he was as vain as the next person who wants to look attractive for a potential mate. He had put Charles into that category already, even though he did not know how _that_  would turn out. That was also a concern that had him wondering about his mental stability and his sexuality. He had fallen in love with someone from the past, _a man_ from a picture no less, but if by some slim chance or stroke of luck that they really would happen to meet, would the other feel the same about him? He was not sure Charles would have the same inclination or if he might only see him as a good friend or a brother, as he had stated in his letters and from what the old Charles Xavier seemed to imply. Yet he had this undeniable feeling within himself that somehow...Charles will feel the same way.

Before all of this, he always thought that he was as straight as any young, hot-blooded man and that he was attracted to women, even dating and sleeping with the ones he had encountered over the years but always, his heart and his mind returned to Charles Xavier. The women he had been seeing found him distant and dark, unable to touch him as intensely as this man from the past had done. He attempted to enter into these relationships because he wanted to confirm if he was just deluding himself about Charles; that his ardent desire and affection for him was just some odd sway into lunacy sparked by someone long dead. But he found that his feelings did not change, even through this great distance of years. He knew that once they meet, he would finally be able to find himself and be at peace. He stopped seeing other people because he hated himself when they end up accusing him of being a selfish prick and for being so indifferent. He did not want to cause any further hurt just because he was still trying to understand himself in the process. Erik made a conscious decision that he should meet Charles first to confirm his feelings.

It came about that in the year 2011, he found a bright ray of sunlight over his gloomy search. Even though people would deem it preposterous or think of it as a form of collective insanity, he visited various assemblies that touched base with his life-long quest to travel time; be it a convention, various proponents of science fiction or independent research groups, he frequented such places. While on that fated occasion, Erik attended one such book convention; the speaker would be discussing a particular book on Travel by Self-Hypnosis. That was unique. He had never seen that before. Most of the Time travel devotees he encountered spouted on about time machines, wormholes, Rip Van Winkle theories, dreams, comas, cosmic strings. Nothing on self-hypnosis. He had spoken to a lot of such people who were true enthusiasts over the matter. Erik had listened to them with an open mind but dared not to be immersed into their zealot state. His reason for this was because he was trying to find a mode of time travel that he would be comfortable in approaching; something that felt feasible or attainable without getting into the trappings of the science involved. The speaker's name is Hank McCoy who claimed to have traveled successfully back in time himself. There were very few people that attended his open discussion of his book; obviously it would draw the contempt of most, being that his claim had 'evidence' involved and most would relish discounting it. About five people were there and some of them looked scornful and dismissive at the onset. Erik was familiar with such a set up and had always kept quiet when these people start arguing or disputing each other’s theories. At first he found them entertaining and at times he himself would be sneering at their preposterous ideas but then he realized, if he were to believe he could travel back in time, he had to take it seriously and try to see a grain of truth in the ideas put forth by the very people he ridiculed. Otherwise, what was the point of trying to go back in time for Charles?

"So you said you traveled back in time. What tangible proof do you have that it did happen and you didn't just hypnotize yourself into imagining it?" One of the people in the audience mockingly said. A few snickers from some of them. Hank McCoy did not retaliate. He was an old man, his hair somewhat bluish gray, a result of the cheap dye rinse that he probably did by himself and he wore thick spectacles that seemed to make his blue eyes float behind the rims. He smiled faintly and acknowledged the question put upon him.

"The concept of time travel is mostly about speculation and for that reason, it is open to ridicule and disputes. I am recently sharing proof of my time travel as a young man so that the scientific community may benefit from my discoveries-"

The man who spoke snorted insolently."Give me a break! What if I wanna go back in time to kill my great, great grandfather? It's been said in this type of community that backwards time travel is highly unlikely because of the grandfather paradox. I read half a page of your book and it bored me to tears! It's mostly about concentration and brainwave bullshit!"

Mr McCoy audibly sighed."It is up to you, son, if you chose to believe it or not or if you care to have an open mind for it. I only know what I encountered was real and if you give me the opportunity, I may be able to prove it-"

"What? That gun in the box you buried that was in your book? Anyone can fake that!"

While they were talking, Erik was reading the book by himself, skimming through it and the more he read, the more he felt that this was it. This was what he had been looking for to achieve his goal. The man finally quit trying to get a rise out of Mr McCoy and the audience started to leave, seeing that there was no entertainment to be had here. Erik was the only one that remained and waited for Mr McCoy to continue but the man was beginning to pack his papers dejectedly into his briefcase. Erik had wanted to listen to more of Hank McCoy's discussion about his book. He cleared his throat and the man finally looked up, somewhat startled that he had one audience left.

"I find your book very informative and detailed, Sir. Would you mind very much if we continue discussing it?"

Mr McCoy was initially skeptical over Erik's enthusiasm for his theories but he was encouraged by how serious Erik looked as he sat in the front seat and waited for the man to continue, holding the man's book in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to listen to me?"

"Yes. Please I want to know more-"

"Very well-"

Mr McCoy turned on the slide presentation once more and took out his notes. He began again by describing the concept of this mode of time travel.

"Hypnotically-induced time travel harnesses the powers of self-suggestion to bodily transport oneself to the past or to the future, depending on established rules and triggers created by the traveler. The traveler can create an artificial environment that will induce one to believe he or she is in a different timeline, willing oneself away from a present existence and eventually achieving full relocation into the chosen period. The traveler must push from his or her mind an object from the present that will serve as a ‘trigger’, should the time traveler decide to return to the present. Information of note is that the traveler can use anything as a trigger, but a small physical object is highly recommended for this purpose-"

Erik listened intently and Mr McCoy found his earnest attention reassuring, redeeming him from the ridicule he had to endure earlier. It did not matter that those other people did not care for his theories as long as one person believed. From his description of his own time travel experience, Henry McCoy said he had traveled back to World War I and had managed to hold a gun from that period. Hank had disclosed that he kept the gun in a metal box and buried it. He only spent a day and a night in that time and returned with the help of his trigger, a coin from the present. When the box was unearthed and tested, it was determined that it was indeed a Smith & Wesson Triple Lock developed in 1915 and that Mr McCoy's fingerprints were on that gun.

"I have one other evidence I was about to share but unfortunately, I was not given the opportunity and it would be discounted as a factor of genetics-"

"What is it?"

Hank went down from the podium slowly and then he walked over to Erik and handed him two pictures. One was a picture of him when he was a younger man in the 1960's. wearing a brown corduroy jacket, matching bell-bottoms and a chambray shirt, while the other is a picture covered in protective plastic. Erik could not believe his eyes as he stared down at the picture. It was a very old black and white picture, still clear and Hank McCoy was also in it. He wore an officer's uniform and he was standing next to a couple of soldiers; they were all leaning against a stone wall as they stood. The two soldiers were smoking pipes while the man who appeared to be Hank had his hands behind his back, staring straight at the camera. Behind them was a dated poster of Woodrow Wilson, the 28th president. The date starkly says April 2, 1917. Erik felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. The picture looks to be that of the very same man.

"Hard to believe, is it not? If I showed them that picture, they will think it was Photoshopped or edited but if this picture was ever dated with a scanning or measuring device, they will know that this photo is indeed real and that it is me in the picture. The soldiers standing next to me had both died in that same year. Unfortunately, people would claim that is a relative of mine from the past but I assure you it is not. I could prove that with pictures from my family tree but the main reason it is wrapped in plastic is that if this photograph was checked for fingerprints, both men's fingerprints...and mine are on it the same day it was taken-"

Erik did not speak for a long time, staring down at the picture and then he lifted his head and looked at Hank McCoy with determined eyes.

"I believe you because I have traveled back in time myself, Mr McCoy. Only, it has yet to occur in this period. I believe your theory is the key-" And then Erik shared the events that had happened to him starting from the hospital in 1988 to his discovery of Charles Xavier's box in 1995. Their discussion over the matter did not end there. They went out to a diner together to eat and they still kept at it. Hank listened to Erik's story, asking clarification on some details but Erik could see that Hank completely believed him. He was somehow relieved to finally tell someone about his situation. He had never shared it with anyone else. He had always been on the listening end when people share their time travel stories at those conventions he attended. The only reason why he was so open with Hank was because he strongly believed it is Hank's Hypnosis theory that will bring about his meeting with Charles in the past. Hank also understood that this was the case. He was rubbing at his chin thoughtfully after Erik had finished sharing his experience. Erik eagerly stared at Hank McCoy's face and then he leaned forward on the table.

"Will you help me travel back in time, Mr McCoy? Please, just tell me what to do and I will do it! I need to go back in time to meet this man! All my life, I've always felt that there is something missing in me and I feel that going back in time to meet Charles Xavier will finally put an end to that-"

Hank McCoy lifted his own eyes to hold Erik's own."I can see you are genuinely involved in this matter. I would gladly help you with it, Mr Lehnsherr but it is going to be quite hard and I cannot guarantee that you would actually succeed with my time travel strategy-"

"I have to believe that I can!"Erik said resolutely.

"That is a good mindset to begin with-"

Erik was awash with excitement and relief that he was finally moving forward with this."When do we start?"

Hank McCoy shrugged and smiled."Now is always the best time to start, I always say-" And Erik smiled back at him.

 

Erik was gasping for breath, sweat dripping from him in rivulets that it stained his shirt with a dark patch of wetness in front and at his back. He was bent over and then he lifted his head to look up at Hank when he had recovered. The man was sitting on a bench watching him run laps. Hank had had him running for hours now. Yesterday, Hank had him lifting weights he could barely get himself out of bed this morning.

"Tell me again why working out like this will help me travel in time? I don't see the relevance if I'm going to die of a heart attack-"

 "It is relevant! Your body has to be in top condition before you can become capable of traveling backwards. You have to be of sound body and mind! Remember I prepared myself in the same manner and when I returned, I was so weak I nearly died due to exhaustion-"

Erik wiped at his face and narrowed his eyes at him, taking a break by sitting on the bench next to Hank."Why would it do that, by the way? Why would it take so much from the body?"

"You are using your brain waves to transfer your body into another quantum universe, cell by cell; atom by atom! If there is any lapse in the synchronicity between your body and your brain, it will radically affect you, both in your arrival and your return. As I have told you before, the time stream can be only traveled in one line…but the catch is it could be traveled only once on one end and can be traveled in a similar manner on the opposite end. Re-establishing the link a second time will be detrimental and may cause death-"

"In other words, it’s a onetime deal?"Erik asked, somehow feeling a sense of dread settle in his stomach. This would mean if he does get to Charles's time line, and he decides he wanted to leave, he cannot change his mind and to go back anytime he wished to do so. If he was going to do this, he would be literally leaving everything he had ever known behind: His parents, his friends, and his entire life.

"Yes, Mr Lehnsherr! That is why I have told you it isn't easy. Take me as an example. I could have traveled back to any other time line I chose to go to now that I know the method, but once you go through the process you see, the particles within your body, the ones that interfered with the time stream will be going against the normal flux of things, you will be a recognized anomaly in the flow of time and you cannot reconnect those particles that have been disrupted. I have tried it myself and the first attempt landed me in a coma-"

Erik's eyes widened at that. Hank could see that he had given Erik a cause to worry but it was necessary if he was to help him achieve backwards time travel at all. He had to give every precaution he can so that Erik would be absolutely sure if he wants to go ahead with this. Erik put his hands to his hips and looked across the park where he had been jogging. He saw all these people walking or relaxing about living their normal lives, and a part of him envied them that they are not in the same predicament as he was."Hah! You would think once you knew the trick of it, it would be easier to do it again-"

"Not in this instance, I'm afraid. I could explain the permutations involved but I don't think that is necessary-"

"Yeah, don't tell me! I have a lot on my mind as it is-"Erik said jokingly but he could not hide the unease he felt.

"I'm sorry if it troubles you. I only want you to understand how complicated this procedure is and what sacrifices you must make if you want to go through with it. We haven't even gotten to the brain wave conditioning process yet. After that, hypnosis will be the last phase-"

Erik sighed softly and then he turned his face up to the sky and wondered if this was all going to be worth it in the end. He decided he had to take a look at Charles's picture again; perhaps it would help him renew his belief in what he was trying to do. He was actually able to bribe one of the care takers back in England to sell him the picture and he took it home with him in 1995. He kept the picture hidden and on occasion, he took it out to longingly gaze at Charles's face. He did not know why a picture could do this to him. He had seen countless moving images and photos, even more that tugged at the heart but because of the intimacy of that look in Charles's eyes, he had to know more about him. His heart ached each time he held it in his hands and because it was too much, he had to put that picture away or he might end up like a tragic Greek youth, pining away for some god or an unattainable lover and wasting away to nothingness.

 

He trained with Hank for a year and a half until Hank had deemed him ready for the actual travel. During a lull in their training sessions, Hank had advised him to settle his affairs and visit his family and friends. He and Hank were to leave the country and would go to England soon after, in preparation for the last phase of Erik's time travel quest. It felt like he had voluntarily subjected himself to a swift meeting with the afterlife because once he goes back into the past and he decided that he would stay, he would never see his loved ones or his friends again. It was a bitter pill to swallow but he had immersed himself into this course of action that there really was no turning back. He felt ready. He visited Emma Frost at the hospital back at his home state first, using a physical exam as an excuse to meet her again. She's a doctor now, a rather unglamorous profession; everyone had assumed she would get into modeling or become an actress. Even Victor had teased her that she would be better off as a playboy bunny. When Erik met her again after several years, she looked pretty much the same and was even able to pull off some glamour into her professional look. Her blond hair was long and wavy over her shoulders and she wore a tight cream-colored dress underneath her white coat. He wanted her to be the one to examine him although her line of medical care was more on Cardiology.

"My, Erik! I'm surprised you even considered visiting! I heard you've made it big in the city-"

Erik was putting his shirt back on and gave her a faint smile."Not really. If you mean taking up my father's business is making it big, that's more of a hand-me-down. Frankly, its embarrassing-"

"Hm, anyway! Am I right to assume that you are here to repay that favor I did for you before?"

"You definitely read my mind, Emma-"

Emma tossed her hair back, giggling."You aren't that hard to read at all, Sugar! How was that thing with Charles Xavier? Did you find what you needed to find?"

Erik's smile faded and he looked down at his lap, buttoning his shirt hurriedly."Ah, sort of-"

Emma just shrugged and began to write down the results of the examination and handed it to him."Here you go! Clean bill of health! Have you been working out? You look really buff-"

Erik turned his charming smile back on."Thanks! Been doing a lot of running. So when are you getting off? I'm only going to be here for today and then I have to go back to the city tomorrow-"

"I have another hour of rounds. But I have to go back home to change! I can't go out with you looking like this!"

"What? You look great! You don't need to dress up-"

"Haha! You've got to be kidding! Who do you think you're talking to? You'll have to wait for me in the lobby, Hon and then I have to go home for a quick bath and a change of clothes...plus I have to fix my hair-"

Erik sighed, shaking his head minutely. _Vanity-_

He waited until she was done with everything else and he took her to the most posh restaurant they have in town after watching his last movie with her, just so he can keep his promise and he had her order any costly meal she wanted. They were done eating and sat in at a dimly illuminated part of the restaurant drinking wine and finishing their desert, reminiscing about their college days and then Erik brought up his actual intentions for the visit.

"Can you do this for me, Emma? Can you get in touch with all of our friends for a get-together at your place? The only reason I need your help on this is that your place is closest to the others from our group-"

"I can do that! But what brought this on, though? Why the sudden urge for a reunion? As I recall, while we were finishing college you haven't been around much during those last few months. You were busy with something-"

Erik ran a hand at the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I might be going on a long sojourn to England. You guys won't be hearing from me for a while-"Erik lied.

"That's good to know! You sure you don't need company? I know Angel still has the hots for you, maybe you could invite her-"Emma said confidingly as she leaned her elbows on the table, her fair arms crossed one over the other, her legs are also crossed to the side beneath the table, revealing the long slit of her white skirt and attracting the attention of some of the patrons.

Erik toyed with the desert plate, pushing meringue crumbs of the Baked Alaska about, averting his eyes from Emma's stare. He shook his head and pressed his lips together.

"No, this is something I need to do by myself-"He said in a soft, distracted voice.

"A soul-searching phase, I see-"

"Yes-"

"You know I never could understand why we never got together, Erik. We are clearly a match for each other...and I'd rather be seen with you than with those goons we call friends-"

Erik chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. He could not tell her that he simply did not see her as a potential partner. It was the same as how he felt about Angel but he did not want to say anything more on the subject because Emma might read more into it than he wanted to.

"I never thought of you in that way, Emma. I've been dating around but-"

"But you never found the one, right? The one that will drive you crazy-insane in love-"

Erik gave her a dry look and he spoke in the same manner."Please! Let's not talk about it like that! That's so juvenile-"

Emma rolled her eyes at him in response, smiling knowingly."Suit yourself! So when do we do the get-together?"

"As soon as possible. Perhaps you can take a day off?"

"That can be arranged-"

"Good. I hope I am not inconveniencing you with this-"

"Not at all. I'll give the guys a call and I'll let you know when everything is ready-"

 

Emma had invited Angel and Raven once more to help her with the preparation of their reunion and they were all finally together by noon. Janos had lived close by and arrived without a car. He had told them he was working as a news presenter for the local news and he mainly covers the weather. Everyone jokingly teased him that they knew that and he didn't have to say anything on the matter anymore, since his face was a familiar sight on television. Raven was the one that took up modeling while Angel worked with a communications firm. Victor was into sales in another state while Azazel worked as an analyst for a technology corporation, allowing him to travel around the world. Old habits die hard and they still all had a fair share of beer but Emma had served red wine for the fine meal she and the girls had prepared for them. They laughed and talked about their times together until it was almost deep into the night when they had finished.

"I'm glad you set up this reunion, Em! Damn! Time flies, doesn't it?"Victor said from his seat close to the television. All of them are in the living room just eating junk food and finishing up their beers.

"Oh don't thank me! It was Erik's idea!"Emma said, inclining her head towards Erik as she held her glass of red wine.

"Really?"Azazel cried out, giving Erik a curious look. Erik just held his hands out and tried to sound flippant.

"I'm going to be gone for a while. I'll be in England. You guys might not see me around-"

"How long a stay in England are we talking about?"Janos added in, leaning one elbow on to the arm of his chair.

Erik let out a breath and his face scrunched up as he tried to look thoughtful."I don't know-"

"Is this like a vacation or what?"Angel also asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She did not talk with him much during the course of their get-together because she still felt spurned when he ignored her back in college...and he was doing the same thing now. Erik shrugged and tried to smile at her.

"Maybe-"Erik said evasively.

"Say! What's in England, anyway? Why'd you decide to go there?"This question came from Victor, his speech slurring. He was probably already drunk.

Emma suddenly interjected, sitting on the arm of Erik's seat and putting an arm around him."Does it matter? Leave the boy be! Let him go and do his thing-"

"I think Vic may have asked a relevant question there-"Azazel commented, looking thoughtful throughout all the discussion, his eyes intent on Erik. Erik could feel the weight of his stare.

"Well Erik doesn't have to answer that!"Emma said pointedly, noticing that Erik was looking gloomy all of the sudden and wanting to save him from the flood of questions.

"So this day is more like a Bon Voyage for Erik!"Raven suddenly piped up, looking elated. Erik's apprehension at their probing subsided and he lifted a glass of his beer towards Raven.

"That's exactly what it is-"

"A toast for our man, Erik then!"Victor boomed out. He stood up to raise his glass but staggered forward, his knee colliding with the coffee table and he unceremoniously fell to the side, eliciting laughter from everyone except Emma. She was not amused.

"Don't spill your drink on my carpet, you idiot!"Emma cried out angrily, but her cry came too late. Victor released his glass and the beer was soaking into the fabric. She hurriedly stood up to dab a table napkin at the wet patch then she glared at Victor who was still lying down on the floor, laughing at himself. Emma slapped a hand at his shoulder.

"Count yourself one of the unlucky few who will never see the inside of my house again!"

"Sorry!"Victor said in a tiny, mocking voice and everyone laughed wildly at how unrepentant he was. He looked like he couldn't care less how angry she got. Azazel held Erik's stare when their eyes met and he gestured with his head that they should talk outside. Azazel stood up and went out to smoke in Emma's back lawn. Erik followed him and Azazel offered Erik a cigarette and he took it. Both of them were quiet as they enjoyed the cool night breeze and stared across the darkness beyond over the illuminated lawn. Then Azazel began.

"Tell me, this is about your mystery, correct? I knew you never stopped chasing after it-"

Like what Azazel said before, he never could lie to him."Yes-"

"So you figured out the mystery and wherever its taking you, there might be no way back-"

Erik lifted his head and looked at Azazel with wide eyes. Of course he knew all along what Erik had been dabbling into. Erik nodded slowly, not even denying anything at this point.

"Do you think it will be worth it?"The very same question he had been asking himself.

"I can only hope. I don't know where this is really going or what will happen next-"

Azazel was not able to say anything more. He looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted when Raven called them back inside because Victor was grappling Emma down on the floor. Uproarious laughter and screams from the living room. Azazel hooked an arm around Erik's shoulder and they walked back in.

After he spent time with his friends, he visited his mother and her new husband, eating dinner with them and staying for an entire day with his mother, enjoying a final conversation with her late at night, long after her husband had slept. The day after that, he met up with his father so they could watch a racing tournament together and then he visited the graves of both his Uncle Erich and Aunt Ruth, the only relatives he had been close with. He had made all his arrangements and settled whatever needed to be settled, then he met up with Hank McCoy to meet his destiny.

 

He was able to purchase a house close by the location of Graymalkin Hills and he and Mr McCoy set about their preparations for how the room would look like. Erik got it at a low price because it was old and run down from the outside. They set up the room as if it was from the period of 1910, with Mr McCoy basing the pattern from an old photograph they found online. The curtains were drawn and they bought antique furniture from some of the shops in town to enhance the atmosphere. Erik looked about the room and it truly did feel like it was from another period. They went as far as London to acquire the appropriate wallpaper and bric-a-brac and while there, Erik also purchased an outfit that the lady at a vintage thrift shop claimed was fashionable back in 1910; he got a good deal for it when he also purchased a vintage coat.

"I think you also need a haircut, Erik. We could have a stylist help you in getting the correct hairstyle for that period-"

Erik looked at his reflection in the bureau mirror in their 'transportation' room. His light brown hair was already cut straight and short, parted to the side. He'd like to think his appearance was timeless enough.

"No, I don't think there is any need for that-"

"Very well. We are almost done with the preparation of this room. Did you find the trigger we will use to transport you back to the present?"

Erik frowned, shaking his head."No, I have no intention of going back. I don't need a trigger-"

Hank McCoy was incredulous, his thick brows quirking up."We've talked about this Erik. You should consider taking a trigger with you-"

"Yes but I've made up my mind-"

"Just as a precaution-"

Erik walked over to Hank McCoy and squeezed his shoulder, smiling softly."Thank you for doing this, Mr McCoy. I don't need any precaution. I've thrown all of that back home, chasing this reckless and crazy thing-"

"Alright then, it's your decision-"

"So is this all we need for now? Anything else we missed?"

"Well we have the tape recorder with your recording on it and all you need to do is to lie in bed and follow the concentration practices we did. I will be outside the room and I will not disturb you under any circumstances; you will lock yourself in. I will wait for 24 hours and if you have not come out I will then open the door. Now, the reason we chose this area is so we can be away from any urban sounds that will disrupt your concentration-"

"Got it-"

"Erik, if we fail the first time do not feel discouraged. It happened to me too-"

"I can't afford to fail-"

"Don't be hard on yourself!"

"You told me it started draining you each time you failed. I can't let myself fail-"

Erik then walked over to the bed, dressed in his 1900's garb and lay down. Hank McCoy then positioned the tape recorder next to the bedside table and then he turned it on and went for the door. He looked over at Erik who met his gaze.

"Good Luck-"

"Thank you!"

Hank carefully closed the door behind him and now, there is only Erik in the room. Erik rolled his head back on to the pillow and closed his eyes. The tape recorder did not elicit any sounds yet because they recorded it that way. Then, slowly, Erik's own deep voice drifted from the recorder. His voice was telling him he is in the year 1910, describing notable people and events of that year, of how the Xavier Mansion looked at that time, telling himself with absolute certainty he is in that year at that moment, in June 1, 1910. He focused with all his might on Charles Xavier's face, eyes shutting even tighter as he concentrated. He writhed and sweated on the bed, body and mind twisting with his exertions. His head was spinning as he went on for hours like this and then he passed out.

It was around morning when Hank opened the door to the room and found Erik sobbing upon the bed, his shoulders shaking and wracked with his sobs. Hank opened the door because he heard Erik screaming. He had failed. Hank reached out to grip Erik's shoulder.

"Erik-"

Erik pulled away from his touch and sat up straight, wiping at his face; he can't seem to stop the tears from flowing. He turned to face Hank, his face despondent. He couldn't say anything because he felt as if his heart was wrenching painfully at his failure. Hank sighed and sat on the bed himself.

"I told you. It's ok to fail. Don't force yourself today. Rest, take a walk outside. Don't over-exert yourself-"

Erik let out a breath and he wrung his hands through his hair, bending over the edge of the bed."It was so hard, Hank. I thought I was there-"

"Believe me, I know the feeling. It's frustrating that you push your entire being into it, only to fail. I've been there. So let us do our best to rise out of this slump. I need you to rest for this day. We will try again tomorrow-"

Erik was silent for a moment. Hank was right. He must not push his body to the limit or he would not be able to make it to his destination."Fine-"

He stood up from the bed and he took his 1910 outfit off and he went to the bathroom down the hall to take a bath. He came out wearing his modern clothes and then he got to the kitchen to see that Hank had prepared breakfast for him. They ate in silence and then Erik left in the car they rented to take a short trip in a nearby town to get his mind off of things. The town was a refreshing sight to see. It was still more rural than urban. There were not much people about and there were a lot of old structures. From the distance he could even see shepherds herding sheep up to grassy pastures, children walking to their school with no fear of vehicles speeding down the barely used roads; the houses had stone walls and old wrought iron fences. This was the kind of place Erik would want to live in. It was peaceful, as if it was a world unto itself, untouched by the modern world. He got out of the car, parking it on a nearby cobbled sidewalk. He walked down the streets. He could see a lot of old folk here, some nodding to him in greeting and wearing their woolen coats and hats. He greeted them back and just went on his quiet way.

The place does have its signs of the modern necessities, he did not fool himself of that fact. He walked by houses with televisions on and a few cars passed by him as he walked. There are tourist stalls and convenience stores as well. While going through these various establishments, he saw something that shocked him down to the core of his being. In the window of a thrift store, on a black velvet display case, was a pocket watch. He leaned onto to the glass to stare at it with wide eyes. There was no mistaking it. It was the very same watch he gave Charles when he sent it to him in that box. He stared at it a lot back then that he could recall the places where it was tarnished and worn. He immediately went into the store and looked about him. It was a quaint yet dusty shop filled with novelties that are obscure and obviously of a time past. But he was not in the mood to peruse or admire them. He needed to know about the watch. The store owner was actually at the counter watching an anthology. Even when the bell at the door dinged when Erik entered, he did not look up. Without turning his head, the man inquired what he wanted.

"That watch at your store front, how did you come by it?"

"Bought it at some warehouse auction. It belonged to some gent back in the day, I suppose-"

"Can I see it?"

The man looked put off at being disturbed but he obliged Erik and went to the display case and took the watch out and gave it to Erik."Here you go. I can give you a good deal for it-"

The moment Erik held it, he felt a mild electric shock go through him. This is his watch! There was no mistaking it. He opened it and saw that the time was stuck at four o' clock. It might need to be winded up or checked by a repairman. It looked very old than when he last saw it but it was still whole. Erik stuffed it into his pocket, almost as if he was afraid to lose it.

"I'll take it! How much?"

 He came rushing back to that small house and he saw Hank had washed his Edwardian clothes and hung them out to dry outside. Hank himself was inside of the house and he was at the kitchen table reading through his own notes. Erik pulled up a chair and showed his find to Hank. Hank stared down at the pocket watch curiously.

"You are quite sure that it is the very same watch?"

"Yes! I'm very sure! All the markings are in the same place, Hank! What does that tell you?"

Erik grabbed at his shoulders excitedly, not waiting for an answer."This watch tells me that it did reach Charles back in the past and it made its way back here in England, as surely as I will make my way into the past! I won't fail again Hank! I feel it!"

Hank did not say anything but patted his back reassuringly. His notes were scattered about the table, and he had Erik's box out there too. With Erik's permission, he had found a way to undo the compartments by breaking them but as expected, there was nothing in them anymore. Erik was not surprised that they would be empty. He knew his letters and the watch had reached its destination. There was no more magic left in that box. Hank went to inspect the watch again and he was able to pry open the case back that Erik was not even aware was there. Erik leaned close to look at what Hank appeared to be frowning over.

"What is it?"

"Strange. Usually pocket watches would have the emblems or hallmarks of their creator. But this one is blank-"

Again, this does not surprise him. This watch...wherever it came from or whoever had made it, had instilled within it a timeless quality. It made him wonder about its origins. If he gave it to Charles as a young boy and he lost it here in England, then where did the watch that the elder Charles Xavier gave him come from? It was a mystery beyond him but he dared not question it. He was being led, of that he was sure and he was led to this watch by that same force. Erik let out a breath and reached for one of Hank's notes and read it.

"This was one of your first notes, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Erik-"

Erik smiled, putting the notes back down and then he checked the watch again to see if it would work. He winded it but it did not respond. Hank took the watch and used his own tools to repair it and got it working. Erik had gotten up to get his clothes from the clothesline and then Hank handed him the watch back. He had cleared the table and prepared their lunch. As Hank had advised, Erik relaxed for the day and did his best not to think of his troubles. The day after that, they prepared for Erik's time travel attempt once more. Erik wore the same clothes from yesterday, newly washed, along with the vintage coat and gloves. In his pockets was the intended 'currency' he would use in that period. Now he added the watch to his outfit and he clutched at it tightly as he lay back on the bed that afternoon. Hank played the recorder once more and left him there. Erik kept his eyes closed but then he opened them, distracted by his own voice on the recorder. He reached for the recorder and placed it under the bed. He started concentrating on the past again, like how Hank had taught him and he pushed himself as hard as he could to think of nothing but the past and that he was a man of the past. After a few hours, his thoughts drifted further as he focused; behind the darkness of his closed lids, all he saw was Charles Xavier's face. He felt different today than from yesterday's attempts. He dared not open his eyes because he might lose the opportunity again. His heart hammered in his chest when he did not feel the bed beneath him anymore and it felt as if...as if he was floating on his back on water. He felt so detached from everything else; this 'floating' feeling alone grew in size, until it engulfed him and then just when he thought this feeling would go on and on, he felt himself land on something hard yet yielding. The floating feeling was now replaced by a horrid crashing feeling and he opened his eyes wide, gasping painfully as if he had run. His heart beat was still clipping within him, causing his ribs to hurt. He only saw darkness, stars spread across the sky and beneath him, soil and grass. _Where the hell was he? Where was the house?_

"Oh my God!"Erik rasped out as he stood up. All dark hills and a sea of trees surrounded him, illuminated by the moonlight from above. _Did this mean...I succeeded?_   Before he could take a step further, he started to feel ill, he almost vomited. His entire body ached and then he collapsed back onto the ground, clutching at his sides and writhing in pain. Now he understood why Hank wanted him to be in good health before he traveled. His head also started to ache on top of that. He did not have any time to wonder about this amazing turn of events. He lost consciousness.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I'm on vacation so I might be posting the next chapter next week. Sorry for the delay

 

_**1910.** _

 

Erik came to, feeling like he endured the worst hangover of his life or the nastiest crash after getting high. He woke up shivering and sick; he nearly vomited but his gorge held as he sat up, his limbs weak. He looked about him. It was already daylight, the glare making him squint and causing spots to dance before his eyes. He could see that he did not imagine what he saw last night. It was still all trees and hills as far as his eyes could see. The house back in Graymalkin Hills of 2013 has not been built yet he supposed, that was why he woke up in the middle of nowhere. He coughed weakly as he got up from the grass, staggering about and wiping down on his coat to remove bits of grass and leaves. There was a sense of confusion as to how he would begin getting out of this place and so he began walking, with no idea as to where the hell he was supposed to go. He walked for several hours, his head aching horribly. Eventually, he encountered another person, an old man in a tweed coat who was carrying a bundle of firewood strapped to his back, climbing up a steep incline. Erik called out to the man.

"Wait Sir! Wait!"

The man stopped for him and faced him, puzzled at the sight of a well-dressed man like him in the middle of the woods. Erik reached him and gave him a lopsided smile, trying to look amiable and harmless.

"May I ask where I am and what year is this?"

The man furrowed his brow, finding Erik's question extremely odd but he answered him anyway."Why lad, you are in Graymalkin Hills! Today is June 1, 1910. Pray tell, are you lost?"

Erik's expression brightened, looking as if he had received the best news of his life. He closed his eyes, savoring this moment and he let out a slow breath. When he opened them he reached for the man's shoulders and shook him about happily, suddenly laughing like a loon. He patted the bewildered man's back and he began to walk away from him then he gave the man a small wave.

"Thank you! Thank you Sir! No I'm not lost! I'm right where I want to be!"

Erik wanted to skip along like a little boy as he saw that the terrain did indeed change. Because he was on higher ground, he sighted which location the town was when he got out of the woodlands. He saw that wagons were still used as the mode of travel and he saw people dressed in the fashion of that era but they were mostly country folk. The more distance he covered, the more he saw proof that he was no longer in the year 2013. He must look like a fool, grinning his huge grin at the people he encountered, who were already looking at him strangely. He just couldn't contain the joy he felt that it really did work. _He was in the year 1910!_ He finally got to the township side and here he saw vehicles; Roadsters and Runabouts, automobile models that were identifiable to him as vintage cars. He saw well-dressed ladies with their hair piled up in coifed buns and wearing big puffed up hats, their dresses high-collared; paired with long, slim skirts. He saw men in thin, light colored three-piece suits, topping their outfit with Boaters and Homburg hats. Little girls in wide white dresses with sashes and hats. Young boys who wore detailed little coats, Knickerbockers and newsboy hats. All about him was a flurry of activity that was no longer the norm in his own year. He felt as if he was part of some kind of reenactment, like the Civil war or the Pilgrim progress.

He tried his best to control his excitement as he stared about him in joyous wonder. _If these people only knew what he was going through right now!_ He nodded to those who nodded in greeting or tipped their hats to him. Ladies looked over at him with amused smiles behind their fans. Erik thought it curious, as if there was something off about him that would cause them to be suspicious or think him strange. He decided he must buy a hat; that might help him blend in. He had a lot of gold and silver nuggets in his pockets that came from his time and he exchanged all of those for pound notes at a pawnbroker, his first destination. He stuffed all his cash in the pockets of his outfit, where there was still room to put them in. He did not think he would get this much for the gold and silver he carried and he felt rich. His gurgling stomach caused him to cease with his search for a clothing shop. He went to the closest eating establishment he could find, a tea room and he did his best to act natural and not to look too enthusiastic as he spoke. He ordered a big breakfast and ate numerous scones because they tasted so wonderful and the tea was the best he ever had. He paid for his meal and then he went off to find shops that sell hats. Walking amongst the populace, his thoughts returned to Charles Xavier, the man who had been the purpose of his time travel adventure. He wondered when their meeting would take place on this day. He had no doubt that they would meet. Fate already had a hand in their meeting in the future and he was sure fate would be the one that would lead him to that young man. And it did.

Erik finally spotted a menswear establishment that looked expensive, knowing he could afford it. Out of all he could have chosen, his feet led him to this specific place. He was climbing up the steps that led up to the shop and as luck...or serendipity would have it, coming out of the shop was none other than Charles Xavier himself, closely followed by men who were possibly his servants or part of his staff. Erik stopped at the mid-step and literally gawked up at Charles as he was going down from the store and the thought that kept running through Erik's mind was that it was fate; _fate that they would meet like this for the first time in June 1, 1910_ and the way Charles looked was every bit as breathtaking as how he looked in that old photograph. Their eyes met and it almost seems as if Charles was walking towards him, causing everything else to melt away. Charles locked gazes with him, holding him entranced with his blue, wondering eyes, his brow slightly furrowed. He wore a slim, light brown matching three-piece suit. Underneath he wore a starched white shirt with a high collar and a thin, striped red tie. He stopped at the mid-step as well, facing Erik sideways and then Charles smiled softly and nodded his way. Erik's eyes widened. He gawped at Charles stupidly, the back of his neck growing hot, his heart beating fast. Damn. He was undeniably the most beautiful young man he had ever seen and he found these strong feelings rising within him again. The quirk of Charles's expressions, his movements, and the way he looked in that suit. Erik felt rooted to the spot, barely able to turn his head to watch Charles climb into a Roadster. The other young man carrying his purchases entered first, sitting in the middle after putting aside Charles's purchases in a compartment at the back and then the other larger man got into the driver's seat and started the car. Charles peered over at Erik again, his smile becoming wide and winsome but he turned to sit straight when the big man drove off and then they were gone.

He still could not move. He felt as if he had been hit hard, punched in the gut when he lost sight of Charles. But of course, he knew where Charles lived. He could go there and find a way to meet him somehow. He wanted so badly to talk to him, get him alone and perhaps find out if they were going to hit it off. He recovered, continued up the steps and purchased a Homburg hat that matched well with his all-black outfit. He also bought a leather wallet and put all his money in it, stuffing it into the front inner pocket of his suit and removing the pound notes from his coat. It was a good thing he did that too because his coat was stolen from him soon after.  He had just purchased the day's paper to read what is currently happening in this part of the world in 1910 and had stopped to drink afternoon tea at the same tea shop he visited earlier. He ate outside this time, not inside so he could enjoy the cool air and the pedestrian activity. Just looking at all these people fascinated him, made him wonder how they ended up or where they were going. He was planning on how to meet Charles and introduce himself. He was about to pick up his coat that he laid on the backing of a metal chair next to him and he was startled to find it was gone. He stood up quickly, looking about. His heart was thudding in his chest in the hopes of still catching the culprit but because he was distracted, the perpetrator may have already been long gone. _Thieves even in this day and age_. Erik cursed under his breath but it was a close call. He was glad he emptied the pockets of his coat, which only had his gloves and the newspaper stuffed in the pockets. Suddenly frantic, he patted down on his vest and he felt the comfortable press of his pocket watch. He heaved a sigh of relief; he must not lose this watch. He was forced to buy a new coat and a pair of gloves from a different menswear establishment. He ventured to buy himself a smoking pipe and tobacco to get more immersed into the period, buying it from a newsstand. Then he hitched a ride with a farmer who mentioned he would be going close to the hills when Erik overheard him in conversation with a colleague that he would head up there. Erik spoke to him and the man freely offered to help.

He arrived at the Xavier Mansion at night on foot, wondering if he had made a great big foolishness by not waiting until tomorrow to meet Charles and booking a stay at a hotel in town. He sure as hell won't be able to just ingratiate himself into the household and sleep there as a guest. That would be absurd! He was a complete stranger to Charles right at this moment so the other would not have any idea who he was. He wondered if there came an opportunity that he should speak to Charles, that he would tell him he was his friend from the future, the one he exchanged letters with back in 1995 in his time and 1903 in Charles's time but It might shock Charles too much; he decided not to go that route, not just yet. He hung out at the borders of the high stone walls of the mansion. He had seen guard dogs about the perimeter and servants walking in and out of the house. It was next to impossible to get to Charles. He climbed one of the large oak trees close to the gates and tried to peer from a distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of Charles through the numerous windows but he did not see him. He started in shock when someone spoke behind him. He let out a short cry, nearly falling and then he faced the speaker who had said:

"What are you doing here?"

It was Charles. He was leaning with his back against the tree trunk while Erik was precariously balanced on a branch. Erik was able to get his equilibrium and then he stared at Charles again for a long time, not answering his question. Seeing him moving about and having a conversation with him, it was just an amazing experience. He can't seem to stop drinking in the sight of him. His dark brown wavy hair grazing onto the collar of his white shirt; his pale smooth skin seems to glow in the moonlight, red lips pouting out defiantly. He had his arms crossed in front of himself. Even hearing him speak with that deep, cultured voice sent a thrill through him. But then Charles snapped him out of his dreamy gazing when he spoke sharply.

"I am not sure, if you are just somewhat of a dunce or if you are a gaping mute but it is rather rude to stare!"

Erik finally recovered himself and spoke familiarly."Damn! You scared the Bejesus out of me, you know?"

Charles quirked an eyebrow at that. He was wearing just his white shirt this time, the collar loose, along with his light brown pants from earlier. His expression was stern, demanding. Erik thought he looked cute even when he was mad. When he spoke again, his tone was threatening.

"I asked you a question, Sir! What are you doing here? I should very well alert the entire household and beset the hounds upon you-"

Erik lifted his hands up, showing he meant no harm and smiling his most winning smile for Charles."I bear no ill-will! You know me from the clothing store, don't you? I followed you-"

Charles grew even more infuriated at his words."And why would you follow me?"

"You smiled at me back there, but your eyes looked sad. You look like...you needed a friend-"

Charles was taken aback by what he had said, his bright blue eyes going soft and wide; he pressed his rosy lips together and then his eyebrows quirked down angrily when he recovered himself.

"Sir, please leave my property or I swear I will-"

Erik lifted his hands up again in a ward-off gesture.

"Wait! Wait! Time out! Don't do anything rash, ok? I'm no thief or con man! I have money, see? I really just want to be your friend-" Erik then showed Charles his brand new wallet, fat with pound notes he could barely close it.

Charles's expression softened again but his eyes were not on the proffered wallet at all. It was on the pocket watch hanging from Erik's front suit from the chain, the one with the Raven engraving; it came undone when he took out his wallet. Charles walked on the branch slowly towards Erik, barefoot and then he reached out and touched the watch, holding it in his slightly trembling hand. Then he reached into his pants pocket and took out the same watch, bringing them up close together. Charles's face grew momentarily pale, his blue eyes wide and frightened, as if he had seen something terrible. This was not what Erik had been hoping to see Charles react towards him. He did not exclaim on the similarity of their watches nor did the other.

"Where did you get your watch, Sir?"Charles said in a small voice.

Erik shrugged and reached for his own watch, their fingers momentarily brushing together, returning it into the pocket of his vest."I purchased it, from one of the shops in town-" Only he purchased it in town, decades back into the future.

"Oh-"Charles said softly then his expression relaxed and he regarded Erik curiously."You have an odd way of speaking, Sir. Are you from America?"

"Yes, you could say I just arrived in town-"

Charles looked intrigued and he started to walk away from Erik on the tree branch, inclining his head towards the trunk. Erik followed him and then Charles gestured they sit down. Charles had grown relaxed in his presence and Erik was glad he was getting Charles to finally talk with him. He could barely contain the bursting feelings in his heart as he smiled at Charles and the other kept looking at him strangely. He looked confused and out of sorts that he let his guard down in front of Erik out of his curiosity over him.

"I have not spoken to an American for some time now. Tell me, what is it like there in America now?"

"Oh you know, its the same situation here and there-"Erik said evasively. He did not want to say too much because he might say something that has not happened yet.

"Perhaps it is. What is your name, Sir?"

Erik smiled at him gently, his gaze intent on Charles's expression."My name is Erik Lehnsherr-"

There was a look of recognition in Charles's eyes. Erik's first name had gotten his attention."Erik. That sounds German-"

"My father is from Germany, you see. His name is Jakob and my mother's name is Edie; she's from Ireland. You could say I have both a German and Irish heritage but I grew up in America, where most of my Irish descendants are. What about you? What's your name?"

Erik pretended he did not know Charles and waited to hear Charles introduce himself.

"I'm Charles Francis Xavier. A pleasure to meet you, although I wish it could have been in less strange circumstances-"Indicating meeting someone up a tree is an odd occurrence.

"I'm sorry if I seem strange-"

"Oh you are indeed! Pardon me for saying this but I've never met a man who speaks in such a manner as you do and none who would dare to wear outdated clothing out in the streets. I haven't seen that type of garb since I was a little boy! I thought you were rather a defiant gent to do so-"

Erik wanted to slap a hand over his face and shrink in humiliation. No wonder the people were looking at him strangely! Charles noticed his discomfort and smiled at him kindly.

"Mr Lehnsherr, don't be mortified over this! I like the way you are dressed. It suits you! I shall like to see you in that same garb if we ever meet again-"

 _If?_ Erik looked up at Charles with narrowed eyes."Are you leaving?"

"I must return to the house. They may start going out of their wits looking for me-"

Erik stopped him from standing up, reaching for his arm and guiding him to sit again."No please, stay-"

Charles smiled at him tenderly, somehow feeling glad that someone wanted his company. He giggled and sat back down."Very well, let us make them worrisome for a while longer-"

Erik laughed at that and they talked for a while. Charles found it so easy to talk to Erik, sharing everything about himself openly to a complete stranger. Erik understood it was because Charles felt the same way; that they are familiar with each other. Erik stared at his face as he spoke, feeling a warm affection come over him the more they talked. He explained that he was out here by himself because he escaped from his room to be by himself. He said his parents had passed away but he did not elaborate on how they died and Erik did not pry further because he knew how they passed away. Charles had told him he had traveled a lot as a child with them but that his travels halted in their passing and he remained ever since in the Xavier Mansion under the care of his guardian, Sebastian Shaw. As of the moment, Shaw was overseas handling all the business affairs. Charles said he recently finished college and was on vacation until he decides what career to venture into. He had some concern about taking over the family business because the furniture designers who had served his family for years had an agreement with his father before that they are to be bequeathed a percentage of ownership once Charles has come of age and Charles wanted to make sure they get their fair share. His father's last will and testament will finally be disclosed after his birthday. For now, Shaw took care of the business until it was time to claim his birthright. Erik liked the man he had become because he cared about the people under him. He listened on, his expression serious as Charles told him more. He decided to get his smoking pipe out and smoke before Charles. He asked if he could smoke and Charles said he did not mind. Erik took his pipe out, poured in a generous amount of tobacco, lit it and then he drew in the smoke from the pipe into his mouth, thence to his lungs. The acrid and strong dose of smoke made him start coughing horribly, his face going pale and his eyes running with tears.

 _Fuck! That tasted like dead horseshit!_ Erik thought as he went on with his rattling, wheezy cough. Charles started to giggle again as he helped Erik by patting his back.

"Have you ever smoked a pipe before, Erik?"

Erik wiped his eyes and tried to get himself under control."Of course I have!"He said indignantly.

"I can clearly see your mastery of it-"Charles teased, his smile becoming naughty.

"Hey, don't get fresh with me!"

Charles kept on laughing at him softly and took out a cigarette case and handed a cigarette to him. "Here, I think you will do better with this-"

Erik rolled his eyes and muttered, blushing at his own foolish display."Of course they have cigarettes in this time!"

Charles was not sure he heard Erik right, frowning."What did you say?"

Before Erik could say anything, they heard people calling out for Charles. Charles reluctantly stood up and began to make his way down the tree."I have to go, Erik. Perhaps I shall see you about in town if I am permitted to-"

"Wait! I want to see you again soon! Can we meet tomorrow?"

Charles stopped and smiled at Erik."I see. I think more than anything, it is you who are in need of a friend, Erik Lehnsherr. Meet me here again in the morning, when I take my horse out for my morning exercise, perhaps around eight o' clock?"

"I'll be here-"

Charles smiled at him warmly and then he started to go back down and walked towards the gates. He was greeted by some of his staff and then the gates closed behind him. Even when he was gone, Erik can't seem to stop smiling; his heart was still beating a little fast in his excitement. _I will meet you again tomorrow and the day after that and another day after that...I will keep meeting with you until I win your heart-_

Erik came down from the tree and finally went down the main dirt road, looking for a place to stay in at. He managed to ask the permission of another farmer to sleep in his barn, so that he would be close enough to meet Charles at the appointed time. He was lulled to sleep by the ticking of his own watch.

 

When they met the next day, Charles did not ride his horse out. Instead, they walked slowly, with Charles's horse in tow and they talked again. Erik mostly listened, not wanting to share anything more about himself. Although he knew Charles's history from his research of him, he wanted to hear the personal things. Like his favorite food or his favorite color; the books he read and the places he had visited. Charles spoke so openly and without affectation that he grew to like him even more. A moment of comfortable silence fell between them and then Charles spoke again.

"Erik, I've been talking on and on about myself. Won't you tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell! I'd rather hear more about you-"

"Really? I find that I am a bit of a bore and yet, I feel so comfortable telling you about myself...I don't know why-"

Erik smiled inwardly. He knew the secret of why but he was not telling him anything. He just wanted to hear Charles talk to him; he could listen to him for hours and not find anything remotely boring about him.

"By the way, Erik, where have you been lodging?" Charles suddenly asked as they meandered on. Erik was not sure how to answer.

"Um-"

Then Charles calmly reached out to pick a piece of hay from Erik's shoulder. He twirled it about his fingers, smiling knowingly at him."I take it the beasts of burden have found your company most wonderful, seeing as you are such an attentive listener-"

Erik blushed and looked away."Well I was unable to acquire lodging post haste! It was so late when we finished our conversation-"

Charles's playfulness vanished and he looked serious."Oh I am to blame for this!"

Erik shook his head."No! I wanted us to talk! It was my fault more than anything!"

Charles nodded in understanding and then he regarded him curiously."Please tell me the truth, Erik. Why did you come to me?"

"I told you already! I wanted to be your friend!"

"But why?"

"Because-"

"Because what?"

"The moment I laid eyes on you, I feel as if...as if you are familiar to me. I've met many people during the course of my journey, but none that made me feel at ease; made me feel strangely at peace with another as I have felt when I am with you. The moment you smiled at me on those steps, I sensed that you are a kind and thoughtful man-"

Charles suddenly looked stunned, as if he was given an electric shock. Erik knew why he looked like he had seen a ghost. He was deliberately hinting about the words he had said to Charles in writing, when they had exchanged letters. He had said those very words to him before. Charles grew silent again as they walked and then Charles checked the time on his watch. It was time for him to go back but now, he was the one that initiated another meeting. Charles said he would be busy for the entire day and that he wanted to meet with him again tonight. When Charles had left, Erik hitched a ride with another passing wagon that was headed for town and he made several purchases of things he would need. He then went to the market and bought sausages. When he returned to the mansion, he surreptitiously fed the sausages to the dogs at the gate before they started barking. He spent the day thinking through on this situation, sitting up on that same oak tree where they had talked. Clearly, he knew that his feelings for Charles had been confirmed, the moment they met at the steps of that clothing store. He was in love with him. Now there was only the matter of seeing if Charles would begin to feel the same. Back when he was in his own year, he had been trying to research about _himself_ in the past, to find out what became of him when he met Charles and how they ended up parted. He knew that when Charles stepped down, giving up his father's business to Shaw, Charles had ended up a recluse, residing with friends and his staff in the Servant's residence. He was not with him anymore, but why did it happen? He found no information on himself. He so wished that he had a chance to read Charles's journals before they were destroyed but it was too late to wonder what had happened to him _then_. What matters...is that he has the ability to change it now, in this past. He must plan his movements carefully, especially around Shaw. He suspected the man had a hand in why he and Charles were parted.

"It will be different this time, Charles-" Erik whispered to himself as he stared at the mansion, awaiting his meeting with Charles again.

 

They met like this for several days, in secret. By this time Erik knew almost everything there was to know about Charles, the state of his household and his daily routine. Erik had told Charles he was able to rent a room with the same farmer whose barn he had slept in, that first night they spoke so that he would be closer to Charles. Charles grew uncomfortable after hearing this.

"Erik, I'm flattered you are making this effort to meet with me like this and to befriend me but don't you have any business arrangements of your own? I don't want to hinder you-"

"Oh not at all! I am on holiday myself!"

Charles brightened at this."That's good to know then! How long will you be staying here at Graymalkin Hills?"

"Well that would depend-"

"Depend on what?"

Erik smiled at him enigmatically. They were both sitting up in the tree again, hidden by the thick cover of leaves. He shrugged and then he took a drag from a cigarette and puffed out the smoke from the side of his lip.

"What do you do for enjoyment out here, Charles?"

Charles was startled by the change of topic. His brow furrowed and he was unable to respond. Erik shoved him with his own shoulder, still smiling.

"I have a proposal-"

"What is it?"

"Let's go out to town tomorrow! Have a bit of fun! Whatever you call fun in this place!"

Charles's eyes were wide and somehow perplexed. No one had talked to him like this before and he was at a loss as to what would be considered enjoyable. He had always been used to being cloistered in the mansion, reading his books or taking care of the paperwork for the furniture business when Shaw was not around. His small moments of entertainment consisted of riding his horse into the woodlands, gardening or doing his own artwork and playing the piano. He enjoyed brief moments of going to town when purchasing provisions or anything he needed, that in itself was a short respite from the monotony he had grown used to. But he never dared to venture beyond that.

'What...What would you consider fun, Erik?"

Erik chuckled and put an arm around Charles, giving him a huge and impish grin. He kept on holding him, enjoying the fact that he was hugging him and the other did not have any idea that the hug meant something more to him. Charles did not move away or push his arm off, thinking nothing of the touch. 

 

"Clear away now! I'm going down!" Charles called out sibilantly from up the wall of the Xavier Mansion. Charles had sneaked out of the mansion so that he could meet Erik at night again, telling everyone he was sick and that he did not want to be disturbed but Erik had something planned out so Charles had to wear a suit and a coat this time and it was not easy slipping away from the household dressed as he is early in the evening. Erik chuckled quietly but he did not move away, even moving on his feet to position himself where Charles intended to jump.

"Move, I say!"Charles hissed as he glared down at Erik, who was obviously toying with him. Erik moved away, his expression devious and when Charles jumped, he moved back in place, causing Charles to fall right into his arms but due to the suddenness of the movement, Erik was not able to keep his balance and he fell to the ground. He winced but he burst out laughing as Charles lay on top of him. Charles swatted his shoulder, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"What is wrong with you? I told you to move away!"Charles muttered, removing his hand from Erik's lips.

Erik kept holding that grin as he held Charles close, his hands still at the other's arms. Charles frowned in wonder because Erik did not release him yet.

"Erik, are we leaving or do you intend to keep lying down here, pretending I'm your blanket?"Charles asked dryly. Erik laughed at that and then he slowly released Charles and they began to make their way down a path and Erik led Charles to a Red Roadster he had recently purchased. Charles stared at the vehicle delightedly, clapping his hands together.

"You bought a car!"

Erik climbed in, gripping the steering wheel, looking self-satisfied that his car drew Charles's admiration. Charles sat next to him and they drove off. While Erik had been waiting for Charles, he had practiced driving the car at the Car dealer's shop where he purchased the vehicle from. It was somehow easy because he knew how to drive already but the stick shift was not exactly the easiest thing to maneuver. A part of him felt a twinge of regret as he missed his own car and the other amenities of the modern world but he was somehow getting used to 'roughing it' out here. Aside from that, he felt stabbing moments of pain within himself when he thought of his mother. Of course he missed her and everyone else close to him, but he was here now and he can't turn back. Not now. He sacrificed so much already, there was no point in regret. Erik took him to a small establishment he had never been to before. It was dark and the windows were of smoked glass; there are heavy drapes and curtains and seats lined up in a row. Charles was curious and then when the movie began to play, he was enthralled. They watched a silent motion picture film of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Films like these were deemed befitting the lower class but Charles was enraptured just to watch it and couldn't stop exclaiming over it when they had dinner at a restaurant that Charles chose for them. He wanted to see more films because he had never been allowed to see them before. Erik promised he will take him out to the theater once more when they have an opportunity to meet.

"I would like very much to go out with you like this again!" Charles said happily, his eyes shining as he regarded Erik. Erik smiled back and watched Charles as he ate. He couldn't stop staring at his face, especially his lips. He had this unbearable urge to kiss him but he did not want to frighten him. After lunch, Erik and Charles went for a slow walk down the street. Although the town wasn't the equal of London's streets, there were signs of progress in this country burg that Erik had come to appreciate. There are lampposts and there are people about the streets and the establishments are still respectable looking somehow. They were nearing a pub and Erik thought this opportune to invite Charles to go drinking. Charles hesitated.

"What's wrong? You don't drink?"  
  
"I do, but only a glass of red wine at dinner is all I am allowed to-"

"Charles, no one is going to slap the back of your hand for drinking! You're a grown man! It's high time you let loose and get drunk!"

"Let loose?"Charles  quirked an eyebrow at Erik's American idiosyncrasies. Erik let out a snort and hooked an arm about Charles's neck, leading him into the pub. Charles was surprised by how brightly lit the pub was, surrounded by mirrors and there were so many people seated together that they sat elbow to elbow, shoulder to shoulder upon the long tables. There were a few round tables about, enough for private conversations in the nooks and crannies of the pub. Charles stared at everything about him with round-eyed wonder. There were women and men serving ale in large mugs to the mildly rowdy clients, who would burst out with boisterous laughter or talk in a lively manner you would think there was some sort of argument underway. A vigorous tune was being played on an upright piano, a tune Charles was not even familiar with but he was enjoying its upbeat cadences. A slow smile formed on his lips and Erik was looking at him knowingly. Erik tapped the shoulder of one of the servers; asking for a table for two and the man led them to a corner close to the large stairs. The upper area was for select patrons only and was off-limits to the lower class. Charles looked up and saw iron chandeliers and small round windows that are open, allowing the smoke coming from those inclined to the pipe or to cigarettes to escape from the large room. Erik left Charles alone at the table to observe his surroundings. Erik came back moments later and he brought Charles a tall glass of Ale and the other stared at it, looking mildly perturbed.

"Go on! Drink up!" Erik cajoled him. Charles licked his lips nervously then he brought up the glass and let the frothy, golden liquid touch his lips, letting the slightly bitter beverage go down his throat. He then let out a breath and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, smiling proudly as he placed the glass back onto the table to catch his breath. He'd drank his beer almost halfway through. Erik let out an encouraging whoop and patted his back.

"There you go! Show them what you're made of!"

Charles uttered a wild laughter at that and then they drank some more. Charles grew bolder and emptied his glass as quickly as Erik was emptying his, almost as if it was a competition. They drank until it was late at night and they were both laughing like fools. They were laughing at the small things, like when Charles swallowed his ale too quickly. Erik made a funny expression; causing Charles to snort beer up his nose and making him choke and cough. While he was coughing, he was already laughing.

"Charles! You're supposed to drink the beer! Not sniff it up your goddamned honker!"Erik howled out laughing, clapping Charles's back as the other struggled to recover.

"Stop making such stupid faces then, you twit!"Charles complained, managing to cackle wildly. Erik liked the way Charles laughed. It had a breathy, cackling quality that he found charming. He flicked a finger at Charles's nose and the other made a face, pushing his hand away, looking angry.

"Don't you dare touch my nose again!"Charles said in a mocking, haughty tone, lifting an insolent eyebrow at him but Erik put his hand over Charles's mouth and pretended to strangle him as he put an arm around him. He could smell Charles's cologne and he breathed it in, feeling himself grow hot just with his nearness. Charles started laughing again and cried uncle, asking to be released and Erik reluctantly did so. Erik was only slightly tipsy, being that he was a heavy drinker but Charles was drunk and had grown rowdy. He was becoming extremely rude and exclaiming over the appearance of one bald-headed patron, causing ugly stares to be flung their way. Erik decided they had to go or they might incite the violence of that group. He was practically dragging Charles as the other hung onto his arms. Charles was already weaving about drunkenly and laughing and singing by himself, asking Erik to join him in singing.

"You know Charles, you hate rudeness in others but that was outright rude, what you did back there! What if you become bald some day, hmm? You might think of it as fate meting out its punishment-

Charles looked at him dryly, even though his eyes are glazed over and out of focus."I will never lose my hair! Never! My ancestors are gifted with a fine head of hair and so shall I be!" Charles managed to enunciate and prevent himself from slurring his words. Erik laughed at that and kept on holding Charles's waist as they stumbled back down the streets to get to his car. _Oh, Charles! If you only knew-_

Erik had a hard time getting Charles into the car but he managed. Charles was nearly passed out, just giggling to himself all of the sudden and humming the same tune they heard from the pub piano earlier, he was sprawled out unceremoniously in his seat. Erik drove them back towards the mansion but he could not bring the car up close lest he alert Charles's household. He was confused as to how to carry Charles into the house so he slung him over his shoulder. Charles was of a smaller and lighter stature so it was easy for him to do this. He climbed the gate and then the guard dogs came sniffing them out, making short yelps. They did not attack because they are familiar with Erik; he'd been feeding them for a couple of weeks and befriending them. He knew where Charles's room was located. His room was to the left wing of the house and Charles had told him he had a balcony from which he goes down; beneath it are the side, metal trellises he uses to escape sometimes so he could be by himself. Erik feared the trellis may not be strong enough to support their weight but it did. Erik carried Charles into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. He hastened to lock Charles's door first and when he turned around he was startled to find Charles had gotten up and was undressing himself.

"Charles-"Erik said in a low voice. Charles faced him, smiling in a drugged way. Erik watched as Charles stripped naked completely before him, swaying on his feet, somehow not falling and Erik did not turn his gaze away. He stared at him, swallowing thickly. Some moonlight along with faint illumination from within the house allowed Erik to see the pale smoothness of Charles's skin, his body slim yet muscled. The sight of his bare chest and shoulders made Erik lick his lips, his mouth watering and then his eyes fell to Charles's exposed manhood. He wasn't ashamed of the lust he felt for him. He wanted to go over to him, to push him down onto the bed and possess him but he didn't do that; he struggled to control himself. Charles did not notice the way Erik was staring at him. He was heading for the basin at his bureau and even though his hands are unsteady, he poured water from a pitcher, washing himself with a washcloth, wiping down on his upper body. Then he reached for his toothbrush and dipped it into a canister of dentifrice and brushed his teeth. Charles was going through his routine, even while drunk. When he was done with his ablutions, Charles staggered towards his closet and took out a nightshirt and slipped it on. He then noticed Erik was still in the room with him, standing at his door.

"Erik! You haven't left!"Charles said, startled.

Erik shrugged. Charles chuckled softly and climbed onto his bed pulling the covers about himself, and then he lifted his head and gestured for Erik to come to bed as well, indicating he should stay for the night. Erik took off his shirt and complied, still staring at Charles's face. Charles pressed his head to his pillow and let out a breath. He fell asleep soon after. Erik sighed and drew closer to Charles, just wanting to be close to him. He watched Charles's lightly fluttering lids, his long lashes trembling as he slipped into his dreams. His red lips are closed as he breathed steadily through his nose, chest heaving rhythmically. Hearing him breathe sent a thrill through Erik. He reached out and touched Charles's cheek softly with his fingers. He was just so beautiful. Erik couldn't help himself as his hands wandered down to Charles's neck, his shoulder, his side and then he touched Charles's behind, drawing the other closer to his own body but Charles did not awaken. He trembled slightly with this sexual tension he was feeling, not wanting to wake up Charles but somehow, a part of him wished he was awake, wanting Charles to somehow feel his touch. He was at war with himself on what he was doing. He was here because of his desire for Charles but would the other ever feel like this for him? His face drew closer to Charles's face and then their lips touched; Erik giving him a soft, chaste kiss. Erik closed his eyes and savored this tender touch. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Charles was still asleep. He nuzzled his nose against Charles's cheek and then he himself drifted off to unconsciousness with Charles's body against his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took a while to post this. As I have stated on the previous Chapter, I was on vacation and I did not have easy access to my laptop. Things are starting to look promising in this chapter...I think XD

 

Erik had his arm slung around Charles's waist and this is what the other saw when he woke up next him. He moved away from Erik as if burned and looked down at him strangely. A remnant of his dream came back to him then, of Erik kissing his lips. That was an extremely disturbing dream! His head still ached horribly from his first hangover, causing him to put his hand to his head, wincing in pain. He gazed at his slumbering, odd friend again and a small smile formed on his lips. Erik was a very handsome looking man, who probably had women swooning over him. It would be ridiculous to think that Erik would do something like that. They are both men! But...that would not prevent one from feeling affection for another, would it? Erik had sought him out, had made an effort to befriend him, making him question his true intentions. He only followed his gut feeling about him, that he was a kind individual and would be a good friend. It would be too strange to think that Erik has unseemly affections for him. He lay back in bed, an arm folded at the side of his head, staring at the other as he slept and then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Master Charles? Are you still unwell? Mrs Mactaggert has prepared a late breakfast for you! May I come in?" Kitty Pryde called, one of Charles's maidservants. She tested the doorknob but Erik had locked it.

Charles was not able to reply immediately. He put a hand to his mouth out of fear that he might say something untoward. The sound of the knock stirred Erik awake. He squinted up at Charles and he spoke in a low voice, a faint smile forming on his lips.

"What time is it?"He said in a guttural tone.

Charles grabbed at his arm and forced him to get up, his eyes wide and fearful."It is time for you to go! They must not find you here! One of them might report you to my guardian!"

Erik chuckled and patted Charles's cheek. He got up and began to put his clothes on as the maid kept knocking at the door. Charles was still in his nightshirt as he sat on the bed, looking agitated. He stood up and grabbed at Erik's arm, leading him towards the balcony. "Hurry!"

"Won't you let me have some breakfast first?" Erik teased, keeping his voice down for Charles's benefit, his shirt barely buttoned. Charles decided he must respond to his maid, otherwise she might worry that his condition had grown ‘worse’."Kitty, please just leave my breakfast at the door. I am still unwell-"This was in fact true. He was suffering from a terrible hangover; he felt sick to his stomach with it but he was putting up a manly front for Erik.

"Should we fetch a doctor for you Sir?"

"No, just let me rest-"

Erik was already going down the trellis and Charles went to the balcony to look down at him."I'm sorry! I can't have you staying here. I hope you understand-"

Erik grunted as he made his way down."Don't think of it. We'll meet again later, of course?"

"Yes! Yes! But please go!"

Erik laughed at that and jumped down half way, hurrying off for the gates. Charles's balcony was positioned to the side of the house, where barely any staff passes by because it was a long way to go around and the drapes were always drawn down on the windows (there were only about two large arching windows), so no one could possibly see Erik. Charles watched him go and then he momentarily ran a hand over his aching head. Erik was a mystery to him, a man that so attracted his curiosity, that he would want nothing more than to see him again. He was extremely happy last night, when they went out to town together. Erik opened him up to something new and exciting. He knew if he kept meeting with Erik, he would not only serve as his friend but he would break him free from all the ennui he had been enduring for a long time; save him from all this control and repression that had hindered him, even though he was suspicious of what Erik really wanted from him.

More days passed and Erik had taken him to watch more motion pictures, had introduced him to gambling and wild nights of drinking. He didn't think he could have this much excitement in his life. He then begged Erik to let him drive his car after they saw several young men one night, racing with each other on the streets. Erik was of course, quick to oblige. He had suggested they practice on the country roads far from the mansion one morning. It was a good thing it was a Sunday; the staff had left to go to church; some visited their families and only one or two were left back at the mansion, allowing Charles to meet up with him early. Charles was able to grasp the concept of driving fairly quickly and Erik had assumed they would drive carefully at the onset; he didn't know that Charles had an unpredictable streak in him.

"Ok, good! Now move the shift lever back! Quick!"

"What do you mean? This?"Charles said playfully, grabbing the wrong lever.

"Jesus Christ watch the goddamned road!"Erik hollered when Charles looked away and nearly swerved to the side. Charles was driving like a maniac and he was enjoying himself thoroughly. Erik had thought he would be cautious since this was his first driving lesson. What a fool he was to assume _that_ because the other had the makings of a reckless driver! He had moved the shift lever but had thrown it forward instead. Erik was trying to reach for it but Charles had speeded down the road heedlessly and was laughing, causing Erik to be flung back in his seat. The car top was drawn down so they were whizzing by so quickly, Erik felt as if he would be wrenched free from where he sat.

"Let's see how fast we can go!"Charles crowed out, gripping the steering wheel tightly and bearing down the road at full speed.

"You wanna meet your maker that soon? Are you mad?"Erik cried out fearfully, eyes wide and terrified. Charles seemed to find what he had said deliciously funny and began to laugh his head off. Erik tried to grab the wheel when Charles veered off again and nearly slammed the side of the car against a large boulder.

"Watch out!"Erik shouted but it was too late; the tire got caught at the side of the boulder and Charles spun the wheel trying to avoid it; their car began to lose control and it rushed towards the side road down to the incline. Both of them are screaming as the car jostled along large rocks and several plants on the rough ground, giving their screams a juddering quality until the car collided with a tree. Erik watched in horror as Charles was thrown from the driver's seat, seeming to fly off and do a somersault in the air and then he fell heavily on his back onto some bushes. Erik was lying across the front seat, gasping, trying to catch his breath. When he had gathered his senses, he hurriedly got up and went to Charles.

"Charles! Charles! Are you alright?" He kneeled next to Charles, who was lying upon the bushes with his eyes still closed. Erik touched his face and neck; extremely worried that Charles might have been injured because he had not gotten up. Charles did not open his eyes yet but he startled cackling laughter as he lay there. Erik then let out a groan and grabbed at his shoulder.

"You idiot! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry but that look on your face was just too precious!"

Erik made a face and shoved his head down, making Charles laugh louder and then Erik helped him up.

"Look at you! Your clothes are a mess!"Erik scolded.

Charles looked down at himself and he saw that both his suit and his coat were muddied. Charles just shrugged and smiled, still gloating over the entire thing. Erik went for the driver's seat of the car."Come on! I'm taking you to the farmer's place I'm staying in at. There is a brook nearby where we can wash your clothes and bathe. Your staff should not see you looking like this-"

Erik checked the car and although the front was slightly totalled, it was still in working order. Charles saw the damage he had done and his face grew red with shame; he suddenly looked remorseful, his head hung low.

"Erik, I'm so sorry about your car. If you would allow me to make amends, I will pay for your expenses to repair this wreck-"

When he looked up, Erik was just chuckling at him, reaching out to hook his arm around his neck, ruffling his hair. Charles found that this was Erik's way of being affectionate with him and he smiled up at him sheepishly, eyes wide with wonder.

"Don't worry about it! I can get a new one and sell this-"

"R-really?"Charles could not believe how lenient Erik was when it comes to him.

"Yes! Now get in or I'm going to leave you here as payback!"

Charles laughed at that and climbed into the passenger seat this time while Erik took the driver's side. They grew comfortably silent during the drive, thinking their own thoughts. Erik had been in a state of turmoil even though he does not show it. He was wondering how he could let Charles know he had feelings for him without frightening him. Homosexuality wasn't exactly accepted in this time and age, plus there was the fact that he did not think he was a homosexual himself. He knew that there were probably closet homosexuals out there but should he even succeed with Charles, would they be able to keep it a secret? If anyone ever found out about them, Charles might actually lose a lot more than just his inheritance. He had thought about these things too and there were just so many hurdles he had to overcome. He had to take things as they come, he supposed. For now, he had to find out if he could get Charles to open himself up to the possibility of a relationship with him. But how to begin? He had been stealing touches here and there that seemed like a form of brotherly affection but can he go beyond that? He thought the only way to begin...was to try and seduce Charles.

 

When they got to the farmer's house, the man was not there. He had probably gone to the Church in town, where most of the people go to worship. Erik picked up laundry soap from his own stock in his room and then he handed it to Charles.

"Here you go. Wash your clothes by the brook. Here's a basin too-"

Charles was at first perplexed that he was being ordered to wash his clothes because he had never done so before but Erik taught him and then Erik sat on a nearby fallen tree trunk, smoking a cigarette, watching him finish his own laundry. Charles squatted before the basin, wearing only his pants. He washed those last, keeping his underpants on. He was concentrating on his laundry that he did not notice Erik had taken off his own clothes and also wore nothing but his underwear. When Charles looked up he was surprised to see Erik standing so close, watching him as he toiled that Charles shrank back. Erik smiled at him in an odd way. He gestured with his head towards the brook.

"Come, it's time for us to take a bath-"

"B-but I'm not done yet-"

Erik still had a cigarette hanging from his lip. He let out a puff of smoke and bent down to help Charles finish with his laundry, then he rinsed the clothes until the soap was drained from it. He squeezed them dry with his bare hands and hung them on a nearby branch, making sure they are secure so the wind would not blow them off.

"The sun's pretty high up in the sky and it seems the winds are favorable. They will dry up soon-"He put his cigarette out on a rock, which served as his makeshift ashtray.

Erik then bent down and undid his underpants. He was stark naked before Charles and the young man could not prevent the discomfort he felt; he found himself looking away. Seeing Erik's manhood was a shock. His sex was...bigger than his own sex and the other’s body was more muscular. Erik was in fact the epitome of manliness. The way his broad shoulders and neck sloped and arched perfectly as he moved, how muscular and lean his torso was. Charles felt himself coveting Erik's physique. Erik turned to look at him, quirking an eyebrow and making him start up, cheeks aflame; feeling as if Erik had noticed where his gaze had strayed.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"Erik, I...I don't think I can bathe in this water-"Charles said hesitantly.

"It's clean Charles! It's running water! It leads up to a stream, opening out to a river-"

"But you are naked!"

Erik rolled his eyes at him."We're men! We're not delicate women! And it's not like I haven't seen all of you-"

"What do you mean?"Charles said with appalled eyes.

"When I slept in your room a few weeks back. Remember? When we first went out to go drinking, you stripped before me-"

"Oh!"Charles's mouth formed into a perfect 'O' and he reddened a deep crimson again. He looked extremely mortified. Erik chuckled at him and made his way towards the water; slapping his hands about the body of water, exposing his bare behind to Charles, unabashed and completely comfortable in his nakedness. He peered over his shoulder at Charles, giving him a mocking grin.

"Pansy!"Erik called out and Charles stiffened at those words. He balled his hands into fists and stamped one foot upon the ground.

"I'm not a pansy!"

"Prove it! Come and take a bath with me like a real man!"

"Fine!"Charles shouted back and then with trembling hands, he shoved his underwear down and stomped into the water, causing the silt to stir and cloud the water close to the bank. His face was set angrily as he came closer to Erik and the other splashed water in his face.

"What? Did I get the little boy angry?"Erik crooned and Charles's expression grew wrathful. He was trying to hit at Erik who was playfully avoiding him.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Erik said but there was no real regret in his voice. He reached for both of Charles's wrists and they grappled each other. He realized how ridiculous he was acting for getting worked up and began to enjoy splashing water back at Erik too. They pushed at one another, laughing and calling each other names. Charles felt like he was experiencing his childhood, as if he was playing in the water with an older brother that he never had. When they grew tired, they both began to swim about languidly. Charles suddenly submerged his head and his entire body down into the water and when he rose up, he found it odd that Erik was nowhere around.

"Erik?"Charles called out and then he smiled to himself. _Hiding under water to frighten me? I won't give you the chance!_

Charles dove back down the water, trying to look for Erik but he did not see him. He swam about searching as thoroughly as he could but he really could not find him. He rose out of the water, gasping for breath and then he began to make his way close to the embankment. He must have reached a deeper spot because half of his body was still submerged. He realized Erik must have gotten out of the water and was intending to surprise him by popping out of the trees. Charles smiled playfully, anticipating such a move if ever Erik dared to do it. Unknown to him, Erik was still actually in the water, hiding between the tall leaves of some Cattails and he watched Charles as he swam about. He felt himself getting hot and hard just watching Charles's pale, rosy body; naked and wet in broad daylight, his brown hair bleeding down his neck wetly. His pale behind was beautifully rounded. Erik wanted to grasp them possessively in his hands. He carefully moved in the water; Charles was still in the dark as to where he was hiding and then he dove back down, swimming towards Charles. He rose out of the water right behind him and he could see he had taken him by complete surprise. Erik leaned in so close to him they were almost kissing distance and Charles, in his shock edged closer to the embankment, his behind pressed up against some rocky crags that he could move no farther. His lucid blue eyes went round when Erik reached out on both sides and he trapped him in his arms, clutching at the grass.

"What's the matter, Charles? Are you afraid?"Erik asked throatily, holding his eyes captive.

Charles tried to act brave but he felt his cheeks grow hot, his face flushed."Of course not! W-what would I be afraid of?"

Erik was acting very strange. His eyes looked so different. He was hungrily gazing at him, as if he was something to eat. Erik's blue-green eyes raked over his entire body and he had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in all his life. He could not move. He was paralyzed by these feelings Erik was arousing in him. Fear and confusion; anticipation and wonder. He'd never met a man as perverse and as wanton as this and yet...he was curious about him even now, wondering what he will do next. Charles's lower lip trembled, his eyes only on Erik's face and then Erik's gaze rested on his exposed sex that bobbed out of the water. Charles did not make a move to cover himself because this would mean showing weakness before Erik and that was the last thing he wanted, even though he was faltering before him. Erik's arms were brushing up against his shoulders as Erik drew closer, his lips inches from Charles's face, and he could feel his hot breath on his skin. Charles thought Erik was about to kiss him but instead Erik pushed his head down in the water, laughing, scrambling up the embankment. Charles broke through spluttering, chagrined that Erik made him think such ridiculous thoughts. He got out of the water and swatted at Erik's chest angrily.

"You are just despicable, Erik! I hate you!"Charles cried out in his harried fury.

Erik pushed his hands away and shoved him down onto the ground, laughing insolently. He easily overpowered the other as he straddled him, their wet and exposed bodies pressing up each against each. Charles was overcome again as he looked up at Erik, stunned, dreading to see if he would do what he was expecting him to do. Erik gave him that leering grin again and then he rolled off of him, sighing, lying beside him and both of them are looking up at the blue skies and rolling clouds for a few minutes.

"Why are you so easy to tease?"

Charles did not know what to say so he did not say anything. He did not move away from Erik. They kept lying down on the grass, still silent. Then Erik turned to prop his head in his hand as he balanced his elbow on the grass turning to face Charles.

"Have you ever thought about having sex, Charles? Or touching someone else?"

Charles blushed, at a loss as to how to answer the question. Erik was so strange today. He finally voiced out his concern over his behavior.

"Erik, why are you asking me that? And why are you behaving like this?"

"Behaving like what?"

"I don't know. Strange-"

Erik just gave a low laugh at that and then he got up and began to put his clothes on. He went to check Charles's clothes and determined they are nearly dry. He gestured for Charles to follow him inside the farmer's house, handing him his clothes back.

"I'll start up the fire in the stove in my room, you can hang your clothes close to it so it will be warm when it does dry up-"

Charles gingerly took his clothes, being careful not to get them wet when he set them aside and then he began to put on his underpants. He noticed Erik looking at his body again and he felt a flash of heat race down his back. He felt uncomfortable with that charged stare but he could not find himself leaving him. He didn't know why. Even when Erik invited him to enter his bedroom, Charles followed him meekly, hanging his clothes where Erik indicated he should hang them up on.

"We have a little more time before we head back to your mansion. I want to give you something-" Erik said and he began rummaging through his packages and boxes. Charles could see that Erik's rented room was very small, the bed was up against the cement wall and above it the window was small and narrow.  He also noticed that Erik did not have any luggage with him, which was odd. Erik did wear a different set off clothes each time he met him but he frequently wore that old-fashioned suit, mixing it up with his new outfits because he recalled mentioning he liked seeing Erik in it. That was the other thing he was wondering about him. Erik catered to his whims and was attentive to what he needed. He just came out of nowhere; entering his life and he had allowed him that opportunity. And why? He did not even know the answer to that.

He was somehow getting the idea that Erik was attracted to him, this much he could tell. He did not voice it out to the other for fear that he would deny it. It might make him look like a fool for bringing up such a taboo topic, yet he kept on meeting with him each day. He was just such a dangerous attraction that Charles could not help but be drawn to him.

"Ah! Here it is! I had a hard time searching for this! Had to find a bookstore outside of town that sells it-"

Erik brought the book up and handed it to Charles. It was a book of poetry by someone named Abu Nuwas. It was titled, "Forbidden Verses". Charles stared at the cover curiously because it was depicting a rather indecent drawing of Persian origins: It was of a bearded man with a naked youth sitting on his lap and the way the man's hand was so placed on the youth's manhood, indicated they were engaging in a homosexual act, that had the youth rolling his eyes up in ecstasy. Charles's eyes widened then he looked up at Erik again, his suspicions realized.

"What is this?"

"Is it not obvious? It's a book-"

"B-but-"

Erik reached for his bare shoulders as if to assure him and guided him to sit down on his bed, sitting right next to him. He took the book from Charles's fingers and opened up the book to a page he had already underlined, tapping his finger upon it.

"Here, read that out loud for me-"

Charles read the very indecent line of prose and he pulled back from Erik, his expression appalled.

"No! What are you having me do here, Erik? I don't understand you today!"

Erik leered at him once more, a soft chuckle issuing from his throat.

"If it frightens you so, I give you wide berth to do as you please and leave-"

Charles blinked at the response. He did not stand up to leave but he pushed the book back in Erik's hand, his blue eyes searching Erik's face.

"Erik-"

"You and I both know what this is about, Charles-"

Charles shivered; his ears burning as Erik’s hand touched his knee then he suddenly grabbed at Charles's shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed, quickly moving on top of him, causing the book to fall to the floor. He caressed Charles's cheek gently, the dark intentions in his gaze very much apparent to the other. Charles turned his face away, closing his eyes but Erik forced him to face forward and then his lips finally touched Charles's own. Charles's face reddened, then grew hot. He kept his lips tightly closed as Erik tenderly pressed his lips against his, the kisses soft and not forceful. Erik had kept his eyes closed but Charles's eyes were wide and they trembled with unshed tears. His only friend in this world...was touching him like this. Charles could see Erik's brow was furrowed as if in pain, tears squeezing out of his own eyes. He pulled back, gasping softly and then he opened his eyes to look down at Charles, his hand coming up once more to touch Charles's burning cheek.

"You're beautiful-"Erik whispered.

 He did not force himself on Charles. He simply sat up and waited for what Charles would do. Charles still lay there gasping and trembling; unable to still accept that what had happened... _happened_. He then slowly got up, his eyes wary on Erik. Erik's expression was not even insolent. It had slowly dissolved to hurt. He was not sure what that look in Erik's eyes meant.

"I'm sorry that I am not sorry I did that-"Erik said solemnly. Charles reached up and touched his lips, seeming to wipe at them. When Erik reached to touch his shoulder, Charles shrank back and scrambled up from the bed. On trembling knees he went for his clothes and awkwardly pulled them, struggling to put them on, he kept fumbling that everything kept flying away from his hands. Erik sighed and kept on sitting on the bed, watching him. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, with Charles trying his best to avoid looking his way. He stood there, his entire frame shaking, tears still streaming down his face and then he finally spoke to Erik in an unsteady voice.

"Please take me home, Erik-"

Erik nodded dejectedly and then he gestured that Charles follow him. They both walked out the door, with Charles making every effort so that their bodies would not come into close contact. The ride back home was equally silent and awkward. Erik looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't say anything more until they got to Charles's residence. Charles was about to break into a brisk walk away from him but Erik grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards himself.

"Charles. I need you to understand something, please listen to me-"

Charles pushed him back roughly, his expression was one of fear and to Erik's dismay there was also disgust."Erik-"

Before he could say anything more, Erik grabbed at his collar and pulled him close again."Meet with me again! We need to clear this up-"

Charles hesitated a moment, the look of hurt and desperation in Erik's face seemed to go right through his heart. Erik thought he would say no but Charles just sighed and nodded minutely. He would like to think that whatever happened today was just a brief moment of insanity on Erik's part and that eventually they could put it past them.

"You are my friend, Erik. Of course I will meet with you again-"

Erik let out a breath of relief and gave Charles a tentative smile."Good, because I have to tell you something important. I'll leave you alone for now. We both need to think things through-"

"Yes Erik, we both need to put this behind us-"

"I will meet with you back here, tonight-"

Erik looked at him in a lingering way and then he let out a breath. He began to walk away, giving Charles a small wave and leaving him close to that oak tree which was their meeting place.

Charles did not say anything but waited for Erik to leave and when he was gone, Charles went in back into the mansion. It was only when he was back in his room that he noticed Erik had slipped the thin book of indecent verses into the pocket of his suit coat. He looked at it with distaste, nearly throwing it into the fire of his fireplace but he stopped himself and stared at the cover again. So now he knew what Erik wanted with him but he did not want to lose Erik's friendship because of this. Erik was the only man that had opened him up to things he had longed to know and had showed him the possibilities outside of his compartmentalized existence. He had grown fond of him as well, but not in a romantic way like what Erik was trying to foist upon him. He kept flinging a worried glance at his watch, wondering if he should meet up with Erik tonight. He was restless throughout the day. When nighttime came, he found that he could not meet up with Erik yet. He did not feel brave enough and he felt that awkwardness will still keep hanging upon them. He thought that it was too soon to see each other. He decided to sleep on it and perhaps, Erik will be there in the morning and they could talk about the incident sensibly.

He lay on his bed but the restlessness will not leave him. He stirred about and then his eye fell on that book of sexual poetry again that he had left on his bedside table. His curiosity got the better of him as he stared at it for a long time and then he picked it up and he began to flip through the pages; he started reading. He read from the middle but then he felt even more engrossed with it that he started at the beginning and read everything. The more he read, the more he felt heat creep upon his cheeks, spreading down his neck and shoulders. Without realizing it, he bit upon his lower lip in anticipation for more of the indecent lines. He started to feel full down below the sheets, his prong stiffening at those sexually charged words. No one would know he was reading this book, except maybe Erik. Then he read that line that Erik had wanted him to read and he felt his breath catch in his throat at how indecent it was. Licking his lips excitedly he reached down the sheet and touched himself. He had not touched himself for a long time now; he squeezed down hard on his manhood that it almost hurt. Underneath the sheets, his hand throttled down tighter, his palm slicking his own sexual juices down his shaft. He went faster, the bed jiggling and the sheet violently flapping up as he continued. He threw his head back into the pillow, his breathing quickening along with his hand. He let out a small strangled cry when he came and to his mortification, he realized he had spread his come upon the sheets and his bed. If Kitty cleaned his sheets, they would know about his actions. Charles got himself under control first, and then he got up, hurriedly pulling the sheets out and brought them to his private washroom, submerging the sheets in his bathtub after he filled it with water. Remembering how to do his laundry as Erik had taught him, he washed the sheets then he hung them out on the balcony to dry.

He took out some fresh sheets and lay back in bed after changing into a new nightshirt, feeling foolish over this loss of control, of being so easily swayed by Erik. He was ashamed of the fact that Erik might even know he did this. Yet he could not stop thinking of him; all he could remember of him last was his tender kiss, the look on his face; the desire and longing in his eyes. He slept fitfully, as dreams of Erik drew him into that dark, desiring place within himself. When he woke up before the light of dawn broke through, he was shocked to find that Erik was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed watching him sleep. He must have entered through the balcony because he had left it open. He was reminded of all the humiliating things Erik must have seen in his room as he slept. The sheets hanging upon the balcony; that indecent book on his table and the way he must have looked as he remembered the last vestiges of his sexual dreams of Erik.

"Oh!" Charles cried as he bolted right up but Erik did not smile knowingly, nor did he look like he was intending to do anything sexually malicious to him. His expression was grave and sad. He had dark shadows under his eyes. With a sinking feeling, Charles determined it was because he did not show up for their meeting last night and the other waited for him. Erik spoke hoarsely, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I understand Charles. I know you are afraid but I don't want you to fear me. That wasn't my intention!"

Charles was speechless. He waited for Erik to continue, fear and wariness making him distant yet a part of him wanted to understand Erik. He was his only friend after all. He owed him this much to listen to him. Erik then saw something on the mantel atop Charles's fireplace. It was the box with the compartments and dial combination. He instantly recognized it. It still looked untarnished by time, the wine color vibrant and fresh before his eyes. Erik got up from the bed and picked up the box and then he gently placed on the bed before Charles.

"This box of yours...it’s a very important box, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. H-how did you know?"

"I suppose it would be easier to explain things if I tell you of this odd story. It started with this boy, this sad and lonely boy and he wrote a letter. Years ago he wrote this sweet, imploring letter, crying out quietly for someone to listen. He sent it out to no one but it did reach its destination. It reached his dearest and closest confidante in the future and even though they spoke briefly, that brief moment forged an unbreakable bond between them. The boy told his friend that his parents died when their ship sank and so he wrote to an imaginary friend because when he was young, he was locked up by his guardian and he had no one to confide in and release his hurt. As proof of his token of friendship from the future, the man sent him an imprint of his class ring. I suppose you still have the letters from your friend, am I correct?"

Charles was so stunned he could not move. His eyes trembled in their sockets as he stared hard at Erik, unblinking. He finally found his voice but what came out was a raspy whisper.

"W-who are you?"

Erik felt a tear slide down his cheek, his expression anguished."Don't you know yet?"

He reached for the pocket watch from his own pocket and then he pulled open the compartment, Charles had not set the combination yet so Erik was able to open it. He placed the watch in the last compartment, reminding Charles that the watch he had with him was sent by him and then he looked up at Charles."You asked me to find you, and I did it. I've come all the way from the future...for you-"

"Erik!"Charles cried out joyfully, his voice cracking with feeling. He flung himself into Erik's arms, knocking the box to the floor and hugged him tightly, sobbing as he did so and he did not care. He hugged Erik for a long time and Erik hugged him back. Charles pulled back and smiled up at him sweetly.

"How did you do it, Erik? How did you travel back in time? Are you here just to visit me?"

Erik gave him a pained smile and looked down at his lap, shaking his head sadly."Time travel by self-hypnosis; it’s a complicated process that I can’t even begin to explain it to you but I can never go back to my time-"

Charles’s elation decayed into abject dismay. It dawned upon Charles what Erik had sacrificed to be here with him. To be with him in the past, he gave up his future. He did not know what Erik had to do to get here but it must have been very hard for him to leave everything behind and yet he still went to find him.

"Why did you do it?"He asked softly.

Erik looked up at him and stared at his face intently."Please do not be upset over this, Charles. When you were dying old man and I was a little boy in the future, we met and you told me we knew each other and that you asked for me to come back to you. We met again a second time through your letter from that box. I don't care which came first and when exactly in time we really did meet but somehow, we were fated to meet like this. At first, I wondered about these strange circumstances happening to me and then I saw your photograph, as you are now and I fell in love with you. Just with your picture, your gaze called out to me and I knew...I knew deep inside of me that this was meant to happen-"

Charles let out a soft breath and then he put a hand to his trembling mouth and wept quietly. He could never turn this amazing man away, not now when he had found out that Erik would do anything to be with him, even cross through time for him. Charles slowly reached up and put his hands to Erik's shoulders, his fingers moving up to touch his neck, his cheeks and then he drew Erik close and kissed him on the lips. Erik's eyes widened in pleasure, and then he closed his eyes, savoring this gentle kiss from Charles.

Erik pulled away for a moment to ask something of him."Charles, are you sure? I don't want you to think I am forcing this on you. You don't have to-"

Charles put a finger to his lips and then reached for him to hug him close, kissing his cheek."I want this. I want you-"

They rolled back onto the bed, softly kissing and touching and Erik could not believe that this was actually happening. That he was kissing Charles and it made everything worth it. Charles was definitely worth all his waiting and everything he had endured to be in this moment. It was wonderful, just to kiss him. He felt lightness inside of his chest, his heart skipping with an excited beat and he felt like he was floating on air. Charles pulled back to smile at him radiantly and then he reached out, caressing the back of his head and drew him close to kiss him more deeply this time. They just made out and touched each other lovingly. That was enough. They would have gone on kissing had the knock upon Charles's door not interrupted them.

"Sir, I’m sorry to disturb you but Mrs Mactaggert asked for me to see if you are up to have your breakfast. May I come in?"

It was Kitty. Charles let out a small annoyed sound as he pulled back from Erik and Erik was chuckling as Charles rolled his eyes."No you may not come in, Kitty. Tell Mrs Mactaggert to please put aside my breakfast. I shall be taking it later-"

"I understand, Sir! Sorry to bother you, Sir!"Kitty said hesitantly and the both of them listened to her hasty retreat from behind the closed door. Charles had locked it this time. He turned to face Erik, his smile shy and reserved. Erik was his first kiss so he was not sure if he had kissed him right. Erik immediately understood the query that he wanted to make.

"It was good, Charles. I want nothing more than to keep kissing you-"

"But would you like to-"Charles began nervously.

Erik kissed his shoulder softly."Only when I know you are ready to have me. We can just kiss and touch for now, if you want that-"

Charles trembled slightly but he reached for Erik, pulling him into his arms and they embraced tenderly. He kissed Erik again, albeit awkwardly and then Erik pulled back, whispering that he should open his mouth wider. Charles blushed furiously as he did so and he felt Erik's hot tongue slide into his mouth, exploring, touching tongues with him and sucking as if he was eating a delectably, juicy fruit. When he pulled away, a small line of spittle was left connecting them, shining like spun sugar from Erik's lips to his. They are both gasping and aroused. Charles felt his head spinning as if he was light-headed, wanting to drown in more of these sensations Erik was arousing in him. He clung to Erik, arms wrapped possessively around him, legs locked about his waist and the hard press of their burning sexes rubbing against each other, making him ache down there. He wanted this to go on but he knew they had to stop before things got too deep and they lose themselves to do an act from which there would be no turning back.


	7. Chapter 7

 

At first, they frequently kissed and held onto each other, each time they meet Erik would drag him into his arms and kiss him, like he couldn't get enough of it. There were times Erik's kisses grew rough and frantic that Charles would pull away and tell him to stop before he lost control. But when he was back in the mansion, alone in his room by himself, Charles would lie in his bed and trace his fingers on his smiling, rosy mouth and he could almost feel those feverish lips, their touch still lingering on his own lips that it frightened him and exhilarated him at the same time because it was something so strange and erotic. He was losing himself in Erik and he knew that eventually he would give in to him.

They still meet to go out and watch movies and gamble with some of the men they became acquainted with in the pubs; sometimes they race some of the young men they encounter using Erik's new black Roadster but Erik it appears, prefers to keep him all to himself because they spend most of their days talking, just the two of them or they would just silently regard each other when they take a walk in the woods near the mansion. He would see the affection in Erik's gaze each time and he feels this warmth inside of him; comforted by the absolute truth that this man loves him and would do anything for him.

As time passed though, the staff became suspicious of his behavior. He was frequently missing from the mansion and there were many times that Logan and Sean had almost caught him with Erik. It had always been a close call but Charles had pretended to wave it off and he acted annoyed towards them when they started asking questions. He had hated it when he was around the mansion because aside from the loss of his privacy, the staff hovered over him and insisted on following him about, as if he was not able to fend for himself. They only leave him alone when he is in his bedroom, which was off-limits to the staff unless they had to clean it. Erik was different. Erik wanted him to be independent and do things for himself and to learn new things, even though most of them are vices. So Erik took to visiting him in his room at night, causing their suspicions to be laid to rest once he returned to his monotonous routine. Erik was actually amenable to this because that means they could spend most of their time making out on Charles's bed; not that Charles was complaining. The only problem was it affected his new-found social life considerably.

"Don't worry, Charles. We will find a way around this-"

Charles sighed in an exasperated way."I most certainly hope so! I can't wait to go back to the pub and show up those bastards that beat us at Whist!"

Erik laughed at that as he sat upon Charles's pile of pillows while Charles sat against him, back pressed to Erik's chest; his elbows resting on Erik's raised thighs. The other was gently running his hands over Charles's arms to calm him down. It was late at night and they are in Charles's room.

"Have you been practicing Whist by yourself?"

"Yes! You should practice too so the next time we meet them, we are sure to win!"

Erik breathed out and then he kissed Charles's shoulder from behind."Right now, I want to practice something else-"

Charles's shoulders stiffened at that, slowly turning to give him a tender sideways glance. Erik smiled at him lewdly as he kept on kissing his shoulder, then the kisses trailed up to the back of his neck and Charles shivered in arousal. Charles only wore his thin, pale blue nightshirt and nothing else underneath. He turned to face Erik and they began to kiss passionately, with Erik hungrily kissing and sucking on his lips. Charles still felt awkward when he kissed him back; perhaps because he still thought that being affectionate towards each other like this was unnatural and yet...it felt so good that he did not want to stop. They were really getting into it, with Erik's kissing becoming more forceful, insistent. Charles had his hands on Erik's shoulders to keep him in check while Erik's hands were propped up on the bed, kneeling before Charles but then, Erik placed his hand on Charles's knee and it was slowly and seductively trailing upwards, his burning fingers tracing the skin of Charles's inner thigh. Charles moaned into the kiss when Erik's fingers began seeking his sex. Charles pushed him back suddenly, gasping for breath, eyes heavy-lidded with thwarted arousal.

"Erik what are you doing?"

Erik was gasping too, his expression anguished. Charles had been the one stopping the both of them when things got too hot and heavy while Erik had been the one who pushed their relationship to a physical level because he wanted Charles so badly. He longed for Charles to feel how much he desired him; he was desperate to make love to him that even his dreams were filled with nothing but images of Charles. He had been reduced to masturbating alone in his room when they weren't together as he punished himself with these remembered dreams. He wanted Charles to feel the same way he felt.

"I just want to touch you like this. Won't you let me, Charles? I just want to make you feel...make you feel good. We don't need to have sex-"

Charles bit his lower lip, averting his gaze but he took Erik's hand carefully and placed it back on his own knee, only then did he look up at Erik; his arousal still apparent and his cheeks reddening with his deep blush. He was allowing Erik to continue because he had been curious to know how it feels like, to be fondled and touched by Erik down there. Erik drew closer and started kissing his throat. Charles pressed his cheek against Erik's head, closing his eyes as the other moved his hand back up his thigh, moving the hem of the nightshirt away. Erik's seeking fingers finally found his manhood and he began to caress it gently, causing Charles to start up at that electric touch that had heat racing all over skin; making his pulse beat madly. He nuzzled his face to Erik’s neck and Erik tightened his grip on him; he started to throttle down hard on Charles’s sex, enclosing it in his large palm. Charles started shivering and moaning against him, his fingers digging into the flesh of Erik's shoulders as Erik kept kissing his face and his throat. Then Erik found his mouth again and Charles's eyes widened as Erik savagely bore down on him, the kiss so ardent and frenzied. How can he not respond to Erik's aching passion? He was drowning in these indecent things the other was doing to him, his hungry kisses engulfing, burning him; fevered and practiced fingers touching him so wantonly.

_It feels so good..._

He threw his head back in abandon as Erik continued to give him his first hand job; his moans grew louder as he neared his climax and then he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming out how good it felt. The bed shook slightly as Erik quickened his movements and it was all Charles could do to contain the cries of ecstasy from escaping his throat. When he could not control himself any longer, his head started to loll from side to side, trying to breathe through his nose but he could not contain the small, strangled moans from issuing forth. Erik watched him avidly in his arousal. He orgasmed all of the sudden, his come spurting up and it landed on Erik's bare stomach, some of it spilling onto his own lap; he then collapsed back onto the bed, gasping as if he had run; sweat dappling his forehead while he grasped at the sheets, savoring the unbearable pleasure it brought him. He lay there with his eyes closed as he let the sensations peak and then ebb slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Erik was watching him quietly, enjoying the sight of him coming. He saw that he had spilled his seed onto Erik's skin and he was embarrassed that he lost control like this. Charles hastily rose up and tried to look for anything to wipe at the come.

"I'm sorry!"Charles cried out in his embarrassment but Erik pushed him back onto the bed instead; a leering grin formed on his lips and then he was pushing Charles's nightshirt up, rucking it right up to his neck and exposing his chest.

"Erik-" Charles said in a shaking, soft voice and then Erik grasped the back of his knees, forcing his legs apart. Charles's eyes widened as Erik lifted one of his legs up, placing it onto his own shoulder and then he bent down and began to suck Charles's cock, his eyes glittering darkly as he watched Charles writhing in ecstasy once more.

"Oh God!"Charles moaned. More electric shocks of strange, pleasurable sensations came upon him. His cock stirred and he winced as if he was hurt but it was actually a delicious hurt. Erik lapped up the come on his sex, then around the skin of his thighs; his balls. Charles was in awe of him at the same time that he was being subjected to this undeniably indecent act. He was amazed by Erik's lack of shame. He looked down at Erik's mouth wrapped around his already erect member and as obscene as it had looked, it just felt too good to stop him. His moans took on a sobbing quality while he let Erik go on, his hips bucking up for more. Erik was tightening his lips around his cock, stopping to lick him up indecently. It was too much. Charles thought he would lose his senses completely if Erik continued like this. Then Erik stopped and loomed up on top of him, his eyes still full of his dark desire. He dove down and started to lick and suck at Charles's pink nipples next. Charles cried out again, as if he was hurt. Tears sprang from his eyes because he had never felt anything like these sensations Erik was arousing in him. Erik traced his tongue and his kisses down Charles's chest, his belly then back to his cock and Charles almost wanted to wail out loud because he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh God! Oh please!"Charles crooned out incessantly as Erik went on and on until finally he had reached the end of his limit and he came again, this time his come spilled within Erik's mouth and he could feel Erik sucking and taking it all in. Charles turned his head restlessly about, his trembling palm pressed to his mouth; tears streaming down his flushed cheeks and moaning in a muffled way. Both of them are gasping raggedly when they parted. Erik moved slowly and bent over him to remove his nightshirt from him and then Erik removed his own pants, straddling Charles as he clutched his hip possessively, pulling him close. Charles finally recovered himself and pressed his hands against Erik's chest.

"Erik, no! Not that! I'm not ready-"Charles begged. Erik regarded him tenderly and touched his cheek, softly tracing away at the tears.

"It's alright. Shh, I'm not doing that to you-"

Charles looked up at him gratefully and they lay next to each other, with Erik hugging him close and reassuringly running his palms upon Charles's pale back. Charles pressed up against him and he could feel Erik was still hard down there. He realized he couldn't leave him hanging like this. Charles lifted his face up, tracing kisses upon Erik's throat and then he reached down and touched Erik's sex. Erik's eyes widened this time and he pulled back slightly to look down at Charles's face as the other started to give him a hand job. Charles held his eyes as he kept on doing the same thing he had done to him, causing Erik to groan in pleasure. His hips quickened into Charles's slick palm while they lay sideways, facing each other and then Erik roughly moved forward to kiss him frantically. He moaned into Charles's mouth and then moments later, his own come spilled onto the sheets and he splashed most of it in Charles's palm and at his hip. When the heat had passed from them both, they lay quietly holding onto each other, kissing drunkenly. As the night deepened, they both surrendered to slumber, with Erik sleeping in Charles bed until morning came for them.

 

"If anyone asks for me, I shall be in my room-"Charles announced to his staff as he got up from the dining table, using the table napkin to wipe at his lips. He had just finished the lunch Mrs Mactaggert prepared for him. He was attended on by Armando, his butler and then there was Sean Cassidy, his under butler, followed by Kitty Pryde, his maidservant. There was also Moira Mactaggert his cook, and Logan his driver, who was outside taking care of anything to do with the transportation for the household. There were other maidservants in the house but their primary task was the maintenance of the mansion. Charles barely spoke to any of them but he knew all their names. His only interaction occurred with the aforementioned staff.

"Would you like me to get the fire going in the fireplace, Sir?" Sean offered enthusiastically. Charles smiled at him vaguely and shook his head.

"Thank you but there will be no need for that. I will just turn the heater on-"

"Let me do it for you, Sir!"Sean offered again and Charles tried to prevent himself from rolling his eyes at that. Must they do everything for him?

"I can do it myself Sean but I appreciate your offer-"

Charles nodded to everyone and he began to walk away then he noticed Sean, Kitty and Armando trailed after him like they were the retinue of some royalty. Charles's hands balled into fist but he ignored them, silently incensed by their 'hovering' and then he entered his room and shut it tight. He had barely stepped away from the door when Armando offered from behind the closed door if he needed tea brought up and Charles nearly shouted at him to go away.

"No! No thank you! Please leave me be-"Charles said politely.

"Very well, Sir!"

When Charles was sure they were gone he went to his bureau to wash his face and rinse his mouth, awaiting Erik's arrival. He had become so conscious of his appearance for Erik's sake. He combed his hair and he fixed the lapels of his new dark blue suit before the mirror. He regarded his own face critically. He did not feel that he was devastatingly handsome and for the life of him he could not see why Erik would pronounce him beautiful. He thought he was too pale, that a mere flush would rise starkly upon his cheeks. He also felt that his blue eyes are too large and deep set, but Erik had told him that his tender blue gaze was the very thing that captivated him in the first place. Perhaps the other feature Charles had loathed about himself were his teeth and his nose. He felt that his nose was hooked or somewhat lumpy and that his teeth are crooked and yet Erik had praised these and had called him 'adorable'. He frowned at himself over worrying at his flaws and then he sensed a presence close by. He glanced towards the closed balcony doors. Through the glass he saw that Erik was already out there smoking his pipe, his back to him. He was finally getting the hang of using that pipe and then he smiled at Charles when he went to greet him. Charles was still scowling when they faced each other and Erik knew why.

"They can't help themselves, Charles. Don't think unkindly of them for it-"

"For once I would like to be able to manage for myself! They all have to swoop in and clamber over each other to do things for me, everything I do when I am in their presence they just had to do it for me-"

Erik chuckled and gestured that they should get in.

Charles sighed."Maybe a change of scenery? We've been spending too much time in the bedroom-"Charles had hoped Erik would steal him away from the mansion, off to go on an adventure somewhere.

"Why, Charles? Have you grown tired of the things I am doing to you?"

Charles blushed at his words and he suddenly looked abashed. He ran a hand through his hair and gave him a timid smile. Even though Erik had frequently pleasured him for several weeks now, he still felt mortified when they talked about the sexual nature of their relationship.

"No, it's not that! I miss that I could have some respite in the afternoon to go out to town with you but now I cannot do it because they would start looking for me. I am afraid they would report it to Shaw that I escape using the trellis and he might remove it-"

"Ah, I thought you don't enjoy what I am doing anymore. Do you like it Charles? When I touch you?"Erik asked, holding that lewd smirk.

Charles looked quietly embarrassed at being asked that question but he nodded slowly, looking away from Erik.

Of course his servants are aware that he leaves his room using the trellis and then they would start looking for him about the mansion; that was why they also frequently call out for him at the door to see if he was inside of his room. He had no choice but to return to his old routine so that they may not inquire as to his whereabouts.

"What do you suggest then? Should we try going to another room in your house?"

"The library perhaps?" Charles queried.

"Is there a way for me to get there?"

"I could open the window to let you in-"

Erik nodded and then he began to go over the edge of the balcony. He inclined his head towards the ledge leading to the other windows.

"Which side?"

"The left. The library is close by my room. I will open the first window for you-"

"Alright then-"Erik began to make his way towards the location of the library. The ledge was wide enough for him to walk on.

Charles opened his door and sure enough, Sean was still there, standing about the hallway and Charles frowned at him.

"Yes, Sir?"Sean asked hopefully but Charles waved him off.

"I am just going to the library. I need nothing from you, Sean-"

Charles walked down the hall but he sensed Sean following him. Charles turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Sean, please. I assure you I need nothing. Do not follow me-"

Sean bowed his head in apology."Of course, Sir-"

Sean did stay where he was but he did not leave. He saw Charles enter the library and he endeavored to stay about the hallway in case Charles asked for him. Charles locked the door and headed for the window, throwing it open and then Erik entered. He reached for Charles's shoulders and looked down at him appreciatively.

"You look especially handsome today Charles. This blue suit is perfect on you; it goes well with your eyes-"

Charles blushed softly at that, flattered that Erik noticed his new suit. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, smiling and then Erik startled him when he licked at Charles's rosy lips. He ran his palms over Charles's shoulders slowly, leaning in close to whisper.

"You taste good too-"

Charles found himself trembling, suddenly feeling this sexual anticipation over what Erik was about to do to him next. Erik touched his burning cheek softly and began kissing his lips. Erik can't seem to stop wanting to kiss him yet he did not want him to stop because it felt so good to be desired like this. Charles reached up; pulling at Erik's collar and the kissing became torrid, frantic. Erik was guiding them both towards a couch in the library. They kissed for some time there, then Erik was unbuttoning the front of his suit, unfastening the buttons on his vest and shirt and touching his body. Charles's breathing became quick as the other caressed him, pushing him down onto the couch, licking and kissing his exposed skin. Charles had his hand on Erik's shoulder, his head turned to the side and his eyes shut tight. He moans softly, not knowing whether to push Erik away or draw him close when the other suckled on one of his nipples.

He broke off their contact when Charles suddenly stood up and went to one of the large shelves, laden with leather-bound books, giving Erik a playful stare. Erik made a small sound of complaint and he went to Charles, roughly grabbing at his clothes and then Charles smiled at him in a sultry way, appeasing him with a brief kiss and forcing Erik down on his knees. He then unzipped the front of pants, opened his fly and guided Erik's face to draw closer to his aching sex. Erik smiled up at him in his obscene delight and he was rashly pushing down Charles's pants, grabbing at his cock roughly; drawing Charles's sex into his mouth. Charles can't seem to get enough of receiving a hand job or a blow job from him, looking so frantic and desperate to be touched by him like this.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"Charles moaned, restlessly moving against the bookshelf, his hips grinding towards Erik's face. Erik thought of something to finally get Charles to have sex with him. He suddenly stopped sucking Charles's cock and wiped at his mouth, standing up. Charles winced, his face crumpling up as if he was in pain and grabbed at Erik's lapels, gasping, his forehead and neck shining with a sheen of sweat.

"W-why did you stop?"Charles cried out petulantly. Erik uttered a low laugh and removed Charles's grip from himself, looking about as if he was curious of his surroundings.

"Give me a moment to look at the place-"

"What?"Charles was baffled as to why Erik interrupted their heated moment. Erik walked away from him and made his way towards the large oak table, pretending to admire the design.

"Did any of your workers make this? It's very well-made. I can barely see the seams where the wood meets-"

Charles's knees trembled slightly and he seemed to sway as if drunk, going towards Erik, his eyes desperate. He wanted them to continue. He painfully had to put his manhood back in his pants as he tried to meet Erik's eyes, which the other was calculatingly avoiding.

"Erik, I care not for the damned woodwork or whoever the hell made it! I need you, _NOW_ -"Charles said in a seething voice and it was all Erik could do not to laugh at him. Erik feigned ignorance, shrugging, but his expression was playful.

"Well we have plenty of time for that. We might as well look about since you want a change of scenery-"

"Damn you, Erik! I'm not playing around-"Charles warned him. Erik suddenly grabbed at his waist and forced his behind towards the table, licking at Charles's cheek indecently.

"Now, now! No need to be vexed over this! What would you have me doing to you Charles? You want me to do this?" Erik uttered in a throaty voice as he grabbed at Charles's cock through his pants and Charles uttered a shaky moan, looking as if he was about to weep. His hands went to Erik's wrist, his eyes imploring. Erik attacked him with heated kisses about his face and neck, removing his clothing from him until Charles was bare-chested, only his pants remained. Charles was doing the same and was pushing Erik's clothes away, almost ripping them off and then they kissed hungrily as Erik gave him a hand job while he sat on the table. Charles was moaning into the kisses, arms wrapped about Erik's neck, wringing his hands restlessly into Erik's hair, his face was anguished as they continued and then Erik stopped again just as Charles quickened his hips up into Erik's palm.

"Erik, please!" Charles sobbed out, grabbing at Erik's hand and trying to make him continue. Erik roughly slapped his hands away, grabbing at Charles cheek and kissing him violently. He then pushed the other to lean back onto the table, undoing his pants and then he flung Charles's pants and underpants away and parted his thighs. Charles had tears of frustration trailing down his cheeks, his expression frantic and crazed with want. Erik smiled to himself knowingly. He had Charles near that state of losing control. _He's giving in_. He noticed a phial of Rose Oil on the table that was used for aroma diffusers to disperse scent in a room. He opened up the phial and poured some on his palm, smiling at Charles lewdly.

"Lie back and close your eyes-"

His brow was furrowed with wonder at what Erik's intentions were but he followed the order, wanting this unendurable sexual tension to come to an end. Erik slathered his cock with the oil, throttling down hard that it had Charles moaning gutturally, his arms thrown back over his head in arousal. The scent of roses exploded in the air. His head lolled from side to side and his moans grew louder with each hard stroke from Erik and then Erik did something that shocked him immensely. Erik's fingers was seeking his backside, entering his quivering hole with two oiled fingers and Charles shuddered at the sensation, eyes and mouth going round when Erik forced his fingers in and jabbed at this odd nerve inside of him that drew an intense sensation of pleasure. Erik had found that sensitive gland inside of Charles immediately and with a look of triumph, he prodded it over and over, causing Charles to scream and making the other violently start up. Various items on top of the table began to tumble down noisily and Charles simply did not care.

"Ohhh! Oh my God! Yes!"Charles wailed out and Erik had to put his other hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming louder.

"Shh, keep it down!"Erik scolded him but it was too late. There was a knock at the door.

"Sir Charles? Are you alright?"It was Sean. He heard Charles scream, along with some crashing coming from within. He tested the door but it was locked. He knocked upon the door.

"Sir?"

Charles's eyes already shone madly; desperate for Erik to bring him to resolution. Erik was about to pull his hand away but Charles grabbed at his wrist, forcing him to continue the action. Sean called out again but Charles could not stand it anymore. He frantically kissed Erik then he released Erik's hand and turned his head to call out to Sean in a steady voice, elbows propped upon the table.

"It's nothing! Go away Sean!"

"B-but Sir-"

Charles felt as if he was about to lose his mind if all this madness kept on going any longer. He shouted at Sean angrily.

"Leave me be, you village idiot! If I say it's nothing, it's nothing!"

There was thundering silence from behind the door and Charles did not give a jot if Sean had followed his orders or not. Nor did he care if he had hurt Sean's feelings with what he had said. He was going crazy with want. He hooked his arms around Erik's neck, kissing his cheek and his mouth sloppily then he moaned into Erik's ear in a soft voice."Take me-"

"Are you sure, Charles?"Erik whispered back.

"I'm ready."

Erik smiled to himself once more and he positioned himself over Charles while the other clung to him, parting his own thighs and wrapping it about Erik's waist. He nuzzled his burning and flushed face against Erik's throat, licking his equally fevered skin; small, mewling cries escaped him. Erik took his fingers out of him, positioned his sex at Charles's backside, daubing some of the oil on it first and slowly guided himself in. Charles stifled his own breathing for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration, trying to endure the searing pain he felt. He whimpered against Erik's chest, holding him tightly, his nails digging in. He began to sweat profusely that his grip on Erik grew slick. He gasped breathlessly when Erik stopped a moment, softly asking if he should continue.

"Erik, please go on!"Charles begged. Erik himself was in pain because he was trying to control the muscles of his torso; trying to stop himself from coming too soon. Charles was just so tight and so hot he felt as if he was going to go insane if he did not take him. It had been a while since he had sex and now he was having sex with a man. As much as Charles had felt agitation in doing this sexual act, Erik himself had his own apprehensions but he longed to be intimate with Charles for so long that he wanted nothing more than to let this moment happen. His hips thrusted into Charles slowly and deeply at first, then he began to quicken.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Charles moaned onto his shoulder, holding on tight as they rocked against each other, their fucking became frenzied as Erik rammed up into him faster. Erik worried that they might get interrupted from this bliss so to silence Charles, he drowned out his cries with his kisses. Charles moaned into his mouth and writhed against him, both of them had their eyes closed as they delved into it. Charles's nails dug deeper into Erik's skin, causing him to bleed. The pleasure and pain mingled as they both peaked higher and higher until Charles felt the eruption of his orgasm rend and tear at his mind...right down to his core. Charles's body stuttered up against Erik and he pulled back from Erik's kisses, turning his head to the side and one single trembling cry came from him. His chin rested against one shoulder, his eyes still shut tight as he let it overcome him. His come had overspilled between his belly and Erik's own belly and down below, he felt Erik's come gush within his backside, hot and copious. His heart was still pounding madly within his chest, along with the blood rush and sexual high. Both of them are gasping breathlessly as if they had run.

When the storm had passed, Erik gently kissed him and then he pressed his lips to Charles's ear."I love you-"

Those words, along with this intense act broke Charles down. He reached tenderly for Erik and hugged him close, crying softly. Erik was his godsend, his lover and his everything. He would rather die than lose him. He pressed his lips to Erik's shoulder, kissing his bare skin.

"I love you-"He whispered back.

They had recovered and had started to gather their clothing. Erik helped Charles to get him presentable and as the other turned from him, he reached for Charles's hip and drew him close. Charles looked up at him, his eyes moist and trembling with his feelings.

"Your bedroom-"Erik said throatily and Charles nodded. Erik went out the window to go back into Charles's bedroom while Charles smoothed his hair one last time and opened the door. Sean, amazingly enough was still out there, standing in the hall and looking quite shocked. He must have heard what had transpired in that library but he could not make heads or tails of it yet. Sean found it in himself to speak, albeit hesitantly.

"S-sir? Is something wrong? I heard strange noises from within-"He had wanted to say he heard Charles with someone in the library but was too polite to say so.

Charles wanted to snap at him for being such a nuisance but he let out a tired sigh instead."Sean, I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it but whatever you heard, that is my business alone and I do not want you to speak of it. Can you do this for me?"

Sean was silent for a moment as he regarded his young master. There was something odd about him. He looked to be excitable at the moment, his cheeks hectic with color and his skin seemed to glow; his eyes over-bright. His lips looked to be very red and rather plump, as if he was stung there. His creamy forehead shone and his hair appeared damp in the light, even though it was neatly combed and parted to the side. It had been dry earlier.

"Sean?"Charles prompted him, breaking him from his scrutiny.

"Yes, Sir! Of course!"

"Good. Now be a good man and go down to the household. Tell them I do not want to be disturbed in my room under any circumstances. If I feel the need for tea or to have a repast, I shall get it for myself or call upon assistance when I need it-"

"Yes, Sir!"

Charles gave him a small smile and headed for his bedroom. Sean stood there a moment and when he was sure Charles had entered his room, he decided to inspect the library. The first thing that hit him was the smell. He knew this smell because he was familiar with it; reminding him of his morning emissions after he awoke from particularly 'inappropriate' dreams. It was the smell of semen. There was a mingled scent of oil, the one they used for the diffusers along with a musky scent, like the faint smell of something like heat and sweat. Could Master Charles be doing something...indecent in this room? He heard another voice too, it sounded like that of a man but Sean could not really tell and he thought that was too preposterous. He heard a lot of heavy breathing and mostly, he heard Charles's moans. Was he doing something to himself? Was that it then? Nothing appeared to be amiss in the room for everything appeared to be in order (he did not notice the bottle of Rose Oil was missing). Sean's head seemed to ache with worry over the things he was thinking. He thought twice about sharing this shocking discovery to the rest of the staff. His master had asked for his silence. It was his duty to keep to that request as it was the only thing asked of him.

He and Charles had been on good terms mostly when Charles came back from the University for brief visits before his graduation and then Charles would entice him with a game of Chess. Charles always won. On certain days, Master Charles was quite amiable but he could see how bored Charles was becoming, being cooped up in the mansion for prolonged periods. Surely, he could understand why Master Charles had made every effort to leave the mansion by himself and go missing for certain periods of time, even though it worried Mrs Mactaggert to no end. Charles constantly apologized for causing them to worry but he looked strangely exasperated with them; only being too polite to voice anything out. He had vaguely wondered if it was because they try so hard to assist him and perform their duties as they had been instructed by Mr Shaw, Charles's guardian. They were told to make sure Charles was comfortable and that they do everything for Charles's convenience, meaning to do all the work and just let the young man sit back but Charles was someone who was extremely curious, at the same time he prefers doing things by himself and was very guarded over his privacy. He had enjoyed his long walks alone in the woods around the perimeter of the mansion, which Master Xavier owns and Sean would see him carrying his books or his art equipment with him sometimes. Perhaps the one thing he was extremely enthused about was riding his horse out in the vast grounds. They hardly had any visitors or any encounters with trespassers so it was safe to let Master Charles roam then.

Lately though and for the past few months, he was becoming more secretive and took to sleeping all day, causing him to be awake at night. Then as the days passed, he would be missing from his room and they would call and search for him, high and low around the mansion and the woods for an entire day. Logan was especially annoyed as it was his task to roam about the grounds looking for him and after a few hours, they would find him traipsing out of the woods smiling or suddenly he would pop out of his room when moments before that, he was not there. Logan had suspected he uses the side trellises from the balcony to escape and Logan had told the staff he might report this to Shaw, who was still overseas handling the international business affairs for Master Xavier. Charles himself still managed the business from home. On occasion, Logan and Sean would accompany him into the main office of Xavier's Furnishing, which was close to the aptly named Servant's residence. Sean's family as well as the other servants families live there. It looked like a small town, lined up with houses that was provided by Master Brian Xavier when he was alive, so that all his workers and servants would have their own homes and be close to their families. Charles seemed to prefer going there because it allowed him to talk with the furniture designers and wood carvers he befriended when he was a little boy and he enjoyed their hospitality and warm welcome when he visits.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Master Charles speak behind him, clearing his throat first to announce his presence.

"Sean, I have a change of instructions for you. It's good that you are still here-"

Sean guiltily turned his head and saw Charles at the door of the library, smiling ruefully at him.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Please make sure no one comes upstairs just for this day. I will allow you the full authority to ensure everyone follows this order by showing them this letter. I know you are the under butler but in this instance, I entrust you and you alone with this task. Will you do this for me?"

"Indeed, Sir! I will!"

Charles handed him the letter gratefully and Sean hastily went down and called the main staff and the maidservants together, reading Charles's instructions. Logan scowled as Sean finished reading the letter to them.

"What is happening with him? These are childish instructions and I will not have any of it! He is disrupting the state of the household by putting the rest of us out of our duties-"

"But-"Sean tried to speak. Logan cut him off with a dark stare and marched off towards the stairs to go and speak to Charles himself. Moments later, they heard Charles shouting at the top of his lungs. The entire staff huddled beneath the stairs, listening avidly, for they are shocked by these turn of events and the strange behavior of their master.

"Who is the master of this house? Am I not the one that pays for your services? Shaw is merely my guardian and he has no authority over me, nor you! How dare you go against my will you ape of a man! You will go downstairs and do as you are told or so help me God I will have you ejected from my home, forcefully if I have to!"

A mumbling response from Logan, who sounded cowed and then Charles screamed at him again.

"No, you buffoon! I am not telling you to resign your post! For once I just want my privacy! Can I not have this day to be all by myself? Can the affairs of the household not wait a day to let me be, being that I am not allowed the liberty to leave my own mansion?"

More mumblings from Logan and then Charles's voice boomed out again.

"Well good! Go down and call for Sean! He's the only one allowed to stand guard at the stairs. Let me speak to him!"

Moments later, Logan came down the stairs, red-faced and looking extremely humbled and embarrassed that everyone heard Charles shouting at him. This was the first time Charles had behaved in such a way that everyone was in awe of it.

"Sir Charles wishes to speak with you-"Logan murmured and then he rushed off, muttering he had to fix their master's automobile and then Sean gave everyone else a glance over his shoulder and climbed up. Armando glowered at him but it could not be helped if Master Charles favored him. Charles was waiting for him at the landing. He looked like he was still put-off that his order was being questioned but he tried to appear pleasant for Sean.

"Sir, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. Sean, since you were somewhat privy to this change in me, I would like you to stay here at the stairs until it is time for you the end your duty and retire to your quarters. Read a book or ask the staff to bring you your meals. I want you to stand guard and make sure no one comes up here. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Excellent! I trust no one but you in this matter-"

"And I shall keep that trust, Sir-"

Charles finally beamed at him, turned about face and practically ran back to his room. Sean swallowed and sat on the top step of the stairs and the maids down below looked up at him curiously but they went off to accomplish their tasks. Armando gave a different set of orders for the maidservants who take care of the housekeeping upstairs to do some other task down below, being that Sir Charles wanted to be left alone. Sean could hear some of them gossiping and murmuring down there but he kept to his duties and stayed at the stairs. For his effort, he became an audience to the strange sounds coming from Master Charles's room and his cheeks grew aflame because the sounds coming from that room was not something one of gentility would dare speak of.

Bereft of his Edwardian sensibilities, Charles now surrendered himself to the call of his flesh, gave in to the same wanton craving Erik was feeling for him. He still locked his door and drew the curtains closed just to be sure they are not disturbed and then he was back in bed with Erik, completely naked and immersing himself in their violent lovemaking. This feeling Erik awoke in him, it was just something strange and new and he wanted to explore it and savor it, not caring if it took his entire being; heedless of the fact that it was dirty and sinful in the eyes of other people. To him, it was just something so pure and wonderful. He sat on Erik's lap, impaling himself on Erik's rigid sex and holding onto him tightly, both of them moaning in pleasure as they made love. Charles did not know at what point they stopped but they were at it for the duration of the entire afternoon and late at night until exhaustion overtook them both.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this Chapter, my RL timetable had been extremely busy so I was only able to work on this fic in snatches. Hopefully this chapter worked out the way I wanted it to and it is all for your enjoyment. Thank you for taking the time to read it ;)

 

Their relationship grew increasingly sexual as they continued. At first it was all restless touches and heated kisses that grew rough and frantic, the more they explored each other. It was now Charles's turn to behave like he could not get enough of Erik. They had sex so many times and tried every position they could think of that Charles was becoming so familiar with how to please Erik. He was the one pushing for more intimacy between them. Sometimes, after they had both climaxed and Erik was drawing away from him, Charles would wrap his arms gently around Erik's shoulders and hold him in place.

"Stay...I want you in me-"Charles would whisper and then he would hold Erik in the intensity of his gaze that moments after, Erik would be so hard again and they would fuck in frenzy. They had just finished making love and Erik was lying on his back gasping lightly. Charles had sidled up against his side and had put an arm across Erik's chest, his other leg hooked up onto one of Erik's legs. Both of them still sweating and naked. Charles had his chin resting on Erik's shoulder, smiling at him contentedly, his face aglow and Erik chuckled as Charles traced seductive fingers around one of his nipples.

"Charles, don't tempt me-"

"Don't you like it when I do this?"Charles purred.

"I like it. But where the hell do you get the energy to fuck like this, anyway?"

Charles giggled and his fingers started to trace down Erik's torso and Erik felt himself stirring. Charles lifted an eyebrow at him, giving him a sultry smile, eyes darting down to Erik's half-hard cock. But then his eyes grew tender and moist as they held gazes once more, intent on each other.

"Because of you, Erik. I have never met anyone so amazing and wonderfully different. I don't care if you and I are both men. I'm just so happy to be loved by someone like you-"

Erik's playful expression softened and he reached down and took Charles's hand in his and kissed his fingers, looking down at him lovingly. He drew close and kissed Charles, embracing him and giving in, he rolled Charles back onto the bed and made love to him again. Later when they had bathed and had gone back to bed between crisp sheets after Charles changed the cover and the blanket, they are facing each other and holding onto one another, entranced in each other's gaze. Charles held Erik's hand in his while Erik smiled at him languidly.

"Tell me again...about your future. I'd like to know more-"

Erik gave a low laugh at that, caressing Charles's forehead. He was really so curious about what it was like in his future, asking about the city lights and the streets; of the modern gadgets that fascinated him and of how the people dressed like and behaved. This was the content of most of their conversations. Then Charles asked him if anything of his present existence would be the same as in the future, wanting to know if the same objects were still used.

"Like this room! Tell me is anything here still of use, same as in the future?"

"Well a bed like this still existed in the future. These type of sheets are still used, the same carpeting. Have I told you that they kept your mansion as is and they are using it to attract tourists?"

"Really?"Charles said, wide eyed and fascinated.

"But if you ask me, I guess the thing that is almost still the same as in the future would be your bathroom. All white tiling is still used, but the tub and sink would probably be less ornate; may be plain and modern-shaped. Most modern designs are simplified that way; they are more for utility and sleekness than craftsmanship-"

"I see. I find it rather amusing that people in the future ogle my house as if it was some museum relic-"

"It is a matter of preserving the past. People in my time have an appreciation for antique and vintage designs from your time. To them, it is an expression of refinement and elegance-"

Charles laughed at that, pressing his face to Erik's chest."I hardly think I am refined-"

Erik laughed along with him, holding him close. "No you aren't and I wouldn't want it any other way-"

They had a good laugh over that and then they grew silent, just enjoying the fact that they are together but Charles's expression suddenly grew serious.

"Erik may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you ever regret coming into my time? Please be honest with me-"

Erik lifted his hand up and brought up Charles's chin, looking deep into his eyes.

"What brought that on?"

Charles suddenly looked mortified; somehow he regretted asking the question.

"I just..I don't want to lose you-"

Erik smiled and pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek.

"And so you won't. I'm not going anywhere. Listen, I left all of that behind for you. That future is now my past. You're my future now and I have never regretted this decision-"

Charles's blue eyes widened and then he suddenly started to cry. He could not help himself when he did so and Erik hugged him and patted his back, chuckling that Charles can be so soft-hearted.

"Hey, what are you crying for?"

"It's just that...that meeting you, being with you is the best thing that has happened to me in the longest while and I wish so very much that I could show everyone how much you mean to me. I've known you only these past few months but you are my dearest and I love you with all my heart-"

Erik's heart warmed at these words and he smiled at Charles affectionately.

"I don't mind us keeping it a secret. If it was back in my time, we can openly show our affections. People in my time are more accepting and open-minded about this kind of relationship-"

"R-really?" Charles said, bewildered and extremely shocked; this bit of information had stopped him from crying. He wiped at his face but kept his eyes on Erik.

"Yes, it's true. People from the future are more liberated, I suppose-"

Charles pondered this quietly, staring up at the ceiling for a moment while Erik regarded him as well, seeming to deliberate something. Erik then brought up the topic that he had deemed too sensitive to bring up with him.

"Charles, why do you let that man do this to you? Why do you let him monopolize your life? This is your house and your father's business will surely be bequeathed to you soon. I know I shouldn't poke my nose in this and I apologize if I speak out of turn but I just want you to know you have to stand up for yourself-"

Charles started in shock and quickly looked up at him, his mouth hanging open for a moment, then his jaw was working, as if he wanted to say something, he licked his lips and spoke carefully.

"I was afraid of him when I was young...I still am. He makes me feel as if I owe him so much and should be grateful that he handled everything. But you are right. The moment my father's will is brought up by a solicitor after my 21st birthday, I will tell him I no longer have need of his services-"

Erik's face was still set worriedly and it made Charles wonder why. Erik was wondering if he should tell him that they were somehow parted before August 1912 and Shaw had taken over the Xavier furniture company, causing Charles to banish himself from his own mansion and leaving it all behind to reside with his servants. But he thought, if he told Charles about what could 'possibly' happen, would this change the course of the future somehow? If he did that, would it cause a change so detrimental? Erik and Hank had discussed this before, with Hank telling him he must not do anything radical in this time, like developing anything from the future into this past because it might disrupt the time-stream in such a way that things might end up worse. And yet he knew, he would rather die than be parted from Charles. He had fought so hard to get to this past, to get to him; he would do anything to remain in it...alive if possible. He had made up his mind. He will tell Charles this bit of information but advise him to act carefully. So in hushed tones, he told Charles everything he needed to know, the entire story of how all of this started and what he found out about Charles from his future. Sure enough, this worried Charles immensely and he sat up straight, his expression agonized.

"I won't let that happen! Never! After what you have told me, I have made up my mind Shaw will have to go if he's the reason for your disappearance!"

Erik reached for him and laid him back onto the bed to placate him."We don't know yet if he was the reason. I am not even sure myself but we just have to be careful around him when he comes back and Charles, you must not tell anyone where I came from. You are the only one that knows that I am a time-traveler from the future. If anyone else knows, I don't know if it will have serious repercussions in my time-"

"Very well-"

Erik kissed him and soothed him as best as could until they slept after a moment of quiet passed by and when Erik woke up late in the morning, Charles had put on his pants although still bare-chested and he was at his writing desk in his bedroom, seeming to tinker with something in his hands. Erik regarded him in silence, admiring how beautiful he is, the way he moved gracefully, like poetry in motion. Then Charles sensed he was being watched and turned his gentle blue eyes towards him, smiling.

"Oh, you have awoken! I had Kitty leave our breakfast at the door. You must be hungry-"

Erik smiled back and got up from the bed. The staff were still oblivious to his existence and since Charles had laid down the law, no one dared to disturb him on the second floor unless he told them they could come up to do the housekeeping; only Sean was allowed to keep guard at the marble staircase. The second floor was quite high up so the staff were not be able to hear them when they made love, perhaps the only one who could hear them was Sean was but he was not saying anything. Erik went to the table and saw their breakfast upon it. Charles's cook, Moira did not question that he had food sent up in greater quantities than how he usually eats, the serving almost good for 2 or 3 people and Erik still stealthily leaves whenever he could; the dogs all friendly and not making any noise to alert the staff that something was amiss. It was all quite a convenient set up for them for weeks on end. Erik picked at the rasher of bacon and ate heartily. Charles had buttered a piece of toast and handed it to him. He took it, pecked a kiss at Charles's lips and munched away at the proffered toast. He then noticed what Charles had been fiddling with between a cleaning cloth he had in his hands earlier. He had been polishing the Raven pocket watches. Erik was not sure which was his or Charles's watch because both watches were side by side. He inclined his head towards it and Charles chuckled.

"Oh your watch was quite dull I thought to give it a polish-"

"I see that. But now which watch is mine?"

Charles giggled and gave him a playful smile."You may hazard a guess-"

They both looked so identical that Erik could not tell which watch was his, the way Charles had polished both of them. He grinned and picked up a watch at random.

"It doesn't matter; both of them are the same watch anyway-"

"It is rather odd, isn't it? Which watch came first? The one you gave me or the one I gave you?"

"Ah, I don't want to give myself a headache over this time travel shit-"

Charles shrugged and gestured brightly out to his balcony."It's a beautiful day! Please, please tell me we can go out and have a bit of fun-"

The other regarded him with doe-eyes and pouted out, giving him an imploring look. It was Erik's turn to chuckle and he decided it was time for them to finally go out to town again."Alright, we can go to this new diner I saw last week-"

Charles clapped his hands together and quickly got up. He looked positively ecstatic at the prospect of leaving the mansion to go out."I will get ready then! I will tell the staff I am taking a walk in the woods-"

"I better go back and get the car ready for us-"Erik said grinning. He was happy to see Charles excited over something. They kissed briefly and Erik made sure no one was down below the balcony. The gardeners had just finished taking care of the well-manicured lawn because he saw that the grass was clipped and still wet, the green smell of cut grass rising in the air. Almost like an acrobat, he hurriedly got down and furtively looked about. No sign of people and he ran for the stone wall, his ascent over it covered by a canopy of the tall fig trees and finally making a run for the nearby farmstead where he is renting a room. He took a bath and groomed himself as best as he could and made sure his car was prepped and ready and then an hour or so later he drove down the dirt road near the woods where they frequently meet whenever they have to drive down to town. Charles looked fresh and rather inviting in his dark green suit, his hair still wet and his skin aglow in the late morning sun. They looked at each other meaningfully and then Erik sped off down the road. When they are out like this, they can't help but look at each other hungrily, almost wanting to be reckless and show their affection before the public but it would probably be so scandalous if they did so. They resorted to gazing at each other in a charged and meaningful way that no one in this day and age would probably understand and once they are alone together, all the pent up sexual tension between them becomes unleashed. It made for amazing sex each time, was Erik's opinion. They ate at the diner Erik had taken Charles to, enjoying the mince pies and the tea. They visited a new automobile shop to admire the model of the cars there and then Erik had invited Charles to a boxing club where they could watch the town's contender practice. Charles stared on in wonder as he watched the practice match in the ring and he had this bright smile on his face as they sat together during the boxer's break. Charles was saying he wanted to learn how to box too.

"Well we could ask one of the trainers to give you a few tips if you like-"Erik said magnanimously and Erik went to one of the men close to the ring. An agreement was made and Erik handed the man a pound note. Erik gestured for Charles to come to them and Charles threw himself into the sparring practice enthusiastically. They were there for a few hours and then Erik invited Charles to go to a different pub, not their regular place to go for a drink. They were drinking and laughing; enjoying a conversation about the boxing practice they had been to when Erik saw something that made his expression go sour. Charles quickly looked about and saw a man sitting in one of the tables that got Erik's attention.

"What is it?"

"That man...he's wearing my coat. Remember the incident I told you? About the coat that I lost at the tea shop I frequent? There's no mistaking it; that is my coat-"

"How can you be sure?"

"Those buttons, I don't think they made those buttons here in your time as well as the design. You even told me that my outfit looked like it was from the wrong period. I'd bet you a shilling the tag at the back of the collar is still tucked in there in a secret flap, from a shop that does not exist in 1910. The shop is Magnus Vintage-"

"Well do you suppose we should report it to a constable?"

"No, don't worry about it. It's just a coat-"

"Erik, I won't stand for it! Let me deal with this-"

Charles immediately got up from the table and marched over to the man, with Erik hissing his name out in alarm, unable to stop him in time. Charles tapped the man's shoulder and he was faced with a pugnacious, flat countenance. He was surrounded by four other men who looked thuggish and capable of dealing harm. The man gave him a withering glare and growled out, "What?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to my friend, Sir. I highly suggest that you return what you have taken and all will be squared up between us all-"

The man's eyes widened, not with fear but with insolent disdain that someone had actually dared to accuse him of thievery. The people in the pub grew silent, watching them both with avid interest. The man stood up to his full height, towering over Charles but Charles stood his ground, his chin haughtily lifted up at the man, unafraid. Erik put a hand to his face. It was an accident waiting to happen! Did Charles think he was invincible after just a few hours of boxing lessons?

"Whatchoo say to me, you lil' blighter? I didn' take anything from yer! Better watch whatcha say to me or I'll smack yer pretty face down to the ground-"

"You Sir, are an overgrown, lying scoundrel! And all who are witnesses here will know the truth and I shall prove it-"

Gasps and murmurs from the patrons. The man bristled at the accusation. He made as if to lunge at Charles, grunting truculently but his mates stopped him before he made a scene. The man made a good show of pulling at his collar in an exaggerated manner and smiling balefully at Charles, crossing his arms before himself.

"Alrigh, you sayin' you could prove you know'd this coat, huh? It's been with me for ages! Yous t'lyin git! So bugger off!"

"Very well, who is the maker of this coat?"Charles asked in a frosty tone and Erik could only stand in the sidelines, wanting to pull at his hair and wrench Charles away from the imminent danger that was about to come. But Charles was being a stubborn, supercilious idiot, thinking he could out-talk and browbeat a thug. The throng seemed to hold their breath, waiting for the man's response. The man's eyes darted quickly about and a dull flush rose to his neck, thence to his ears. He looked cornered and angry.

"Well?"Charles drawled out.

"Bought it at a street shop, it ain't got no name-"The man muttered tonelessly, for he did look at coat and saw no label, ignorant of the secret of the coat.

Charles chuckled haughtily and looked about the people, smiling in a playful way and then he looked back at the man, his expression smug.

"I have not met this man in my entire life but I do know that coat is not his. I have never touched the coat's inner collar. You must all bear witness to this as I give proof of his falsehood. Sir, would you help me out please? You are an impartial witness to this after all. Please take this man's coat and I shall give you instructions on how to prove it's ownership-"

Charles had enlisted the help of one of the servers. The male server stepped forward to take the coat and the man reluctantly handed it over, all eyes bore down on him now; he was nervously sweating. All the while Erik kept giving Charles warning gestures and mouthing his disapproval, trying to get his attention but Charles ignored him and went on. Charles did not touch the coat but let the server find the hidden tag at the back of the collar.

"Now don't pull it out yet! I will tell all of you the name of the store it came from. It is Magnus Vintage and it's from an obscure shop that cannot be found in town. This coat belongs to my friend and this lug stole it!"Charles jabbed an accusing finger in the man's direction. The man whirled about at the faces in the pub, he looked harried and nervous as the server pulled out the tag and it did show the name Charles had mentioned. He announced it to the patrons and murmurs of disapproval and disgust arose from them as they threw dagger stares at the thief. The man's face was flushed angrily and he was quaking with his fury as he glared at Charles. Charles had kept on smiling at him insolently that the man finally lost his control.

"Charles, move away from him!"Erik warned but it was too late. The man shouted and his fist flew at Charles's face.

 

"I told you to move away from him, did I not? Never mind! It was too late anyway! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Erik scolded as he helped Charles up from the floor. The man who tried to have a row with them, along with his thug friends had scattered because they heard a constable's whistle sounding and the men were chased out on the streets. The thieving man had managed to snatch the coat back and had escaped to the back of the pub, crashing and blundering along the way. Charles was surprisingly giggling while he was lying on the floor, a languid smile plastered to his lips, even though he was bleeding from the mouth and the nose. A bruise was forming on one cheek and he staggered drunkenly upright while Erik held him up and guided him out.

"I got him though! Did you see?"Charles said, enthused at his new-found prowess in fighting.

"Yes, but you may very well have hit a block of wood, much good it did you!"Erik said dryly but Charles laughed it off.

"Why did you not help me, Erik?"Charles managed to tease him. He knew why Erik could not come to his aid.

"I tried but that oaf's two friends held me back when I tried to get to you. Had to go on a punching match with them! Now, we have to take you to a doctor before your staff see's you in this state-"

"No! I want to go back to the mansion straight away-"

"Don't be a dunce! If they see you like this-"

 "I'll be fine! It’s just a little blood-"

Erik was exasperated with him."Well why are you weaving around like that? This isn't good! I will take you back to the mansion then and have your staff call for a doctor-"Erik said worriedly and Charles felt warmth spread inside of himself at Erik's concern. Erik brought him into the car he had left at the boxing club lot and drove back to the mansion. He was ignoring the fact that he was going up to the Xavier Mansion and would probably be harangued by Charles's staff due to their master's condition. Charles spoke in a muffled way as he had shoved his handkerchief to his bleeding nostrils.

"I'm sorry, Erik! I only wanted to defend your honor-"

"Yeah, well look where it got you! What if those riffraff hurt you worse? I won't forgive myself if-"

Charles reached out and gently touched his cheek."Calm your mind, Erik. Just calm your mind-"

Erik finally calmed down, blushing hotly and they both got down from the vehicle. Erik winced at the sight of Charles's swelling nose and his bruised face. Logan was the first to see them and seeing the state of Charles, he came running towards the gates and he shouted at Erik.

"What has happened to Master Charles?"

"He got into a fight at the pub-"Erik amended as he guided Charles past the gates and towards the mansion, the bloody handkerchief pressed up to his nose once more.

Logan was positively livid as he eyed Erik distrustfully. Up close, Erik could see how muscular and strong the man is. His chin on both sides had an oddly cut beard, like muttonchops and the way his thick brown hair was groomed, it was combed away from his face and upwards, giving the appearance of little horns. He was a good-looking man,  if not for his crumpled up antagonistic expression. He had on his tan workman's clothing and a flat hat on top his head.

"And how, Sir, did he get to a pub when hours ago, he was taking a solitary stroll in our private woods?"

Logan's eyes darted to Erik's black Roadster and he was developing dangerous ideas in his head. _An American_. Erik glowered back at him, annoyed that he had to explain himself at all.

"Well maybe if you let us through, you could get an explanation from good ol' Master Charles once we have him looked at!"

Logan lingered a moment more and then Erik pushed past him, his arm around Charles's waist as he guided him up the marble steps of the mansion. Charles was getting light-headed and allowed himself to be carried about. The staff were already at the door and they were in a panicking state as they clucked and exclaimed over Charles's condition, taking him from Erik's hold. Logan had followed them in and had announced to everyone that Charles received his injury from some pub in town. The numerous housemaids that stood about the stairs made exclamations of shock at this and Moira looked like she was about to burst forth screaming. She eyed Erik as if he was vermin, taking the cold washcloth from a basin Kitty had the good sense to prepare and wipe at Charles's nose while Sean stood close by, watching quietly; his eyes on Erik.

Erik stood by, his stance defiant as he looked about at everyone. Moira was cooing over Charles's nose."Oh thank goodness it is not broken! But I think we should have a doctor come a' calling to check on it. Master Charles, you gave us all such a fright!"

Then Moira flung her lethal glare at Erik."And you! You brought this on to Master Charles! He was out in the woods! He was not supposed to be in some...some disreputable pub! Who knows what company you have led this poor boy to-"

Now it was Charles's turn to be exasperated, pushing her hand gently away."Moira, please! Erik had nothing to do with what happened! I invited this upon myself! In fact he tried to stop those thugs from beating me up-"

"But...but how did you get to that pub?"

"I rode with Erik in his automobile. I met him in the woods. He took me to a boxing club-"

"What?"Logan bellowed. The maids quailed at the sound and Moira and the others looked horrified at this information. Now murmurs of protest and indignation rose from everyone about and Charles rolled his eyes towards Erik, making a face as if he was saying: _See what I have to contend with?_ Charles finally stood up from where he sat, stamping his foot once to get their attention and making Moira jump in her seat. The silence in the room was staggering.

"What does it matter if he took me to a boxing club or to a pub? Who is the master of this house anyway? I am! If I want to go to a brothel too, you can't stop me!" Charles thundered out and the staff stared agog at his exclamation, the word 'brothel' caused Moira to shudder in horror at the thought of her pure and innocent master in such an awful and scandalous place. Moira, her expression hurt, stood up from her seat and touched Charles's shoulder tentatively.

"Surely you don't mean that, Charles? You won’t! You...you can't g-go to a brothel!"She spluttered.

Charles chuckled bitterly but stopped, favoring his swollen nose by touching it lightly."No, I won't Moira but I am just making a point. There are going to be some changes around here-"

Moira heaved a sigh of relief but the look of alarm came back to her face at Charles's next words.

He looked about everyone in the room at his maidservants, butlers, gardeners, driver and cook. He stood up straight, looking noble and sure of himself, regardless of his injured nose.

"From now on, I'll come and go as I please and Erik Lehnsherr, my friend will come and go as he pleases too! He's to have full liberty of the house and I implore each and every one of you to bestow the same respect you have given me and extend it to him. Also, I do not want you following me about as if it's your business. I'll call for you when I need you. I don't want any objections! If you are not happy with this, you may go and leave my services-"

Another shocked silence from everyone that it would almost seem unholy to break it with a drop of a pin. Charles nodded, as if his staff had acknowledged his words and he swept away from them all, going up the stairs, to dramatic effect. Erik took this as his queue and acquired the basin of cold water from Moira as well as the washcloth, with no objections from her and he climbed up the steps to follow Charles. Again, no one else objected to this. They were too stunned to say anything. It was shocking to see their timid and quiet master behaving the way he did. The household was practically turned upside down with his exclamations. Then...slowly, murmurs rippled through the staff and they thought it quite astounding that their young master had become so rebellious. Upstairs, Erik followed Charles to his bedroom where the other looked overjoyed that he had found the temerity to speak up for himself again.

"I've grown tired of us having to keep our excursions a secret! Don't you think it is high time that I stand up for myself in my own home?"

"Yes, Charles and I'm proud of you-"

Erik went to him and gently touched his cheek and he winced at the sight of Charles's nose. He guided the other to bed and continued where Moira had left off. When Charles's nose was clean of the blood, Erik softly massaged some ointment onto his bruised cheek while Charles's head rested upon his lap.

"Next time Charles, we will have to teach you how to duck and swerve! I can't bear seeing you hurt like this-"

Charles giggled at that and kept his head comfortably sidled onto Erik's lap. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Sir, its Kitty. Are you decent? Mrs Mactaggert sent some ice for your nose. Armando and Logan are off to fetch the doctor for you-"

Charles sighed and sat up straight, moving away from Erik."Yes, Kitty. Come in-"

Kitty, a dark-haired and fair maid with narrow eyes and a button nose stepped in. Her eyes darted to Erik and then to Charles's face as she brought another basin with ice. She was Charles's private maid who always brought food for him and had the privilege to do the housekeeping in his room. She smoothed down her black skirt and curtsied, preparing to leave the room.

"Kitty!"

Kitty stopped at the door to face Charles again."Yes, Sir?"

"Thank you! And please tell Mrs Mactaggert not to worry anymore. I solemnly swear that I shall not set foot into a brothel-"

Charles immediately understood what had the rest of them worried. Kitty, looking relieved herself gave him a winsome smile and left them both, closing the door behind her. Erik laughed softly after she left and looked down at Charles in amusement.

"So, you are curious about brothels, eh? People sometimes slip and say things that are on their minds. I suppose you've been unconsciously thinking about it and it just rose to the surface. Do I not satisfy you enough?"

Charles chuckled at him and slapped his shoulder."I didn't mean what I said!"

"Well I am the one giving it after all!"Erik teased.

"Excuse me! If anyone is doing the giving here, it's me! And for your information, you satisfy me quite well!"

"Just quite? Not immensely or extremely satisfied? Goodness, Charles! I don’t believe my sexual prowess is enough for you! You need a veritable orgy to get you through-"

They both had a good laugh over how indecently silly the discussion was getting. Erik suddenly leaned close and kissed his forehead gently and they both sat back in silence, contented and awaiting the arrival of the Doctor who will be checking Charles's injury.

Over the course of a few weeks, Erik constantly visited Charles in his mansion as his nose healed. Erik walked through the front door now and had not climbed the balcony like a thief. Logan found it suspicious that the dogs seem quite familiar with him but Erik ignored his scrutiny and went about the mansion with Charles freely. Erik played chess with Charles in his bedroom or mostly they spend their time at the library reading books during his visits. Sometimes they walk around the woods and come back together until Erik remained at the mansion well into the night that Charles would invite the other to sleep in his room. The staff found this still somewhat shocking; that their master would act so familiar with a complete stranger, and an American one at that. But Mr Lehnsherr did not act superior towards them, even if they do gossip about him. He was in fact, quite friendly and gracious to all of the staff and had even given a box of chocolates for the maids to enjoy and shared cigarettes with the male servants. He was having little success of winning Logan to his side, apart from the rest of the staff. He had flirted with Kitty in front of Master Charles but he was never disrespectful to her for it had all been in a friendly fashion. Each of the maids thought him to be a very handsome man and they quietly swoon and murmur at the mere sight of him.

"He's a fine looking gent, he is! Oh how I wish he would look my way!"One of the maids sighed as they watched Master Charles and Mr Lehnsherr stroll about the lawn talking animatedly.

"Ha! Sean had said he is spoken for! What a waste!"

"Is it true?"

"Don't believe a word he says! He's a liar!"

"I did not lie!"Sean fumed as he slapped the tea tray upon the kitchen table and the maids looked over at him, their mouths hanging open. He had just arrived in the kitchen after clearing Master Charles's tea tray from the patio. Mrs Mactaggert was also in the kitchen, quietly going about organizing her herb jars and not joining in but closely listening to their conversation. One maid recovered herself and put her hands to her hips, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Really now! And where did you get your information?"

"Master Charles himself said so!"

The maids withered at the news and all of them sighed audibly. They leaned back on the glass of the kitchen window to admire Mr Lehnsherr.

"It is such a shame! He's so manly and so handsome! If I had the gall I would have visited him in the guest room one night-"

"With a face like yours, I doubt he would care to look at you twice!"Tittered one maid and they began to argue amongst themselves while Sean made a face and left them to their devices.

Meanwhile from outside, Charles and Erik are quietly flirting with each other as Erik told Charles he could not wait for them to have sex again. They had been avoiding touching or kissing each other to give Charles's face time to heal. There was a yellowing bruise on his left cheek, tender to the touch and fading. His nose was no longer swollen yet he had faint red lines beneath it; perhaps because it had grown irritated because he constantly touched it. His lower lip also had a healing scab but it was mending like the rest of him. At night in Charles's room before they sleep, they kiss tenderly so as not to cause further hurt to Charles's face. In turn, it caused Erik much agony because he was hungering to touch Charles and he had quelled his own aching eagerness to fuck him violently so he resorted to talking in an indecent way, telling him how he planned on taking him. Charles blushed hotly as Erik described what he would like to do to him upon the grass right at that moment.

"Erik, please! I implore you not to lose control! A few more days and I promise-"

"I can't stand it anymore, Charles! Maybe we could go to your room right now...I could let you touch me-"Erik asked hopefully.

Charles shook his head and looked away, his facial muscles twitching. His face grew hot at the thought of Erik suddenly losing control if he gave in to Erik's whims. He did not know if he should laugh out loud at Erik's need or pity him. He was in no condition to be intimate and he had told him so.

"Why don't we do this instead? Let's go visit the Servant's Residence tomorrow! I would like to introduce you to some of the carvers and furniture designers. That will get your mind off of things!"

 Erik gave him a withering stare."That just won't do, Charles-"

Charles was pulling such a harassed look that Erik finally gave in. The next day, Charles had Logan drive him and Erik to the Servant's Residence and they had Armando with them this time. He then introduced Erik to the people who had been under his father's employ for years. There was Ororo Munroe and the Summers Brothers, Alex and Scott. There was Nate Grey, Bobby Drake, Kurt Wagner, Peter Rasputin and Anna Marie. Erik noted that most of them were foreign immigrants but that they speak quite fluently. They were a friendly lot, friendlier than the staff from the mansion. He and Charles spent considerable time talking to them and visiting their shops. Erik could see how much Charles cared for them and he had asked after their work and their families. As the evening drew near, they had prepared a meal of roasted potatoes and some Wild flower wine for them. Erik watched quietly as Charles talked enthusiastically and laughed with the group as if they were not his workers. Erik felt himself growing even more affectionate towards Charles because of this. He was a good man and he had a good heart.

When they got back to the mansion though, they received unfortunate news. Shaw was back from abroad and he was waiting in his own study for Charles to explain himself. Erik could see that Charles had stiffened at this news and had refused for Erik to accompany him. Charles drew him away towards the high walls of the mansion and spoke to him quietly.

"Erik, please just go back to the farm where you are staying! I will meet up with you tomorrow! And don't come to the balcony tonight! I will not let you in-"

"What-"

Charles interrupted him."Let me talk to Shaw first and then we can sort things out after-"

"But-"Erik wanted to ask when and where they would meet but Charles was fleeing from him and bolted through the doorway of the mansion, not giving him time to ask. Just when they were having a good time, Shaw had to come in and ruin things.

 

It wasn’t so much that he feared Shaw’s anger but that he was afraid of Shaw finding out about Erik. That was why he sent Erik away. He did not want to lose the one man that matters the most to him. So he sat before Shaw, pretending to cower as he usually does when he is in his presence. He could not lie about this but the man still intimidated him somehow. In his presence, Charles felt as if he was that fourteen year old boy from when they first met. Right now, as if to let Charles feel the full weight of his misbehavior, Shaw stood behind his desk, silent and unmoving, his back to him and he was staring out at the dark view of the front garden. Charles fidgeted in his chair but he had kept silent as well. He stared at the back of Shaw’s bald and graying pate, hands clasped to the small of his back and standing stiffly.

 "So!"

Charles jumped slightly in his seat when Shaw's voice cut through the quiet of the room. Shaw regarded him with mild contempt.

"I have heard some very disturbing news about you, Charles. Very disturbing indeed. You've been running amuck with some American, evading your caretakers; you've been in a scuffle because of said company and you have been neglecting your duties here at the mansion. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"We did not do anything that I did not want to do, Shaw! Let me also set the record straight; I did not neglect my duties and I'm old enough to make my own decisions on what I want to do in my own home-"

Shaw looked a bit taken aback by the defiance in Charles's tone but he recovered himself.

"I assure you, Charles. If they were _responsible_ decisions, I would have let you do as you please but because of what you have been doing, you have disgraced your family's good name by behaving like an utter ruffian! You will put a stop to it, right this instant! You may object all you want but I am your guardian and you are my ward and you will do as you are told until a solicitor comes here releasing you from my protection!"

Charles's expression grew agonized. He pursed his lips together, wanting to voice out his violent objections that he had disgraced no one. He knew if his parents were seeing him now, they would have understood him. He looked up at the permanently haughty expression upon Shaw's face, his upturned nose and thin lips seeming to sneer and look down upon him. He had quietly loathed Shaw and he wanted nothing more than to punch him out. This was the man who had locked him up in the mansion; who had taken away his freedom up to the point when he was sixteen years of age. He was then sent off to a very rigid and drab boarding school and only allowed limited freedom in the mansion when he returned during school breaks. In fact, Shaw had closed him off from understanding the way the current society functioned and prevented him from making any friends or associates. He was closed off from everything.

"You should be grateful for all that I have done for you, Charles. The way you are behaving now, is that the way to repay me for my benevolence? I took you under my wing, nurtured you and cared for you. I have allowed you to attend to your schooling and I have given you full liberty of this mansion-"

His intimidating gaze lingered over Charles's face. The other had tried to keep his expression as blank as he possibly could but his blazing blue eyes could not hide the vehemence he felt. He dared not speak because he might say something that would incite Shaw to keep him from leaving the mansion, lock him up again. Shaw continued with his inane litany over Charles's faults until, numb with anger, Charles excused himself to go up to his room. He could not help it when he had flung himself upon his bed and cried, feeling foolish and unmanly for doing so but he just felt so helpless. He slept fitfully and he woke up with a sigh, knowing that he was going back to his drab routine now that Shaw has returned. He had changed into his white nightshirt last night, wearing nothing else underneath. He had favored wearing this whenever he goes to sleep because it was so comfortable. He walked over to his bureau, pouring a pitcher of water in a basin and washing his face. Then he rinsed his teeth and threw the contents of the basin into the toilet in his own private lavatory. He left the basin in there, to be cleaned up by Kitty and when he stepped out the door, he was roughly grabbed and he felt the warm press of a desperate kiss upon his lips. He looked up, startled, to find Erik was in his room.

Charles pushed back from him in alarm. "What are you doing here? Did I not tell you I will meet you later?"

"You did not exactly give me a time and place, Charles! How the hell would I know when?"Erik said blandly, but his eyes were already raking possessively over Charles. Charles flushed, knowing what that look on Erik's face meant. He had glimpsed his reflection in the mirror and had seen that his face had healed. Erik then without a doubt knew he could force himself upon him. A dangerous and lewd smile was forming on Erik's face. Charles struggled from his grip, casting a worried glance towards the door.

"Erik...now is not the time to-"

But the other cut him off again by kissing him torridly, his tongue sliding in hotly into Charles's trembling mouth. Charles moaned into the kiss and frantically tried to pull away. He managed to shake Erik off and inclined his head towards the door.

"The door is not locked, Erik! Any moment-"

Erik shut him up with more frantic kisses and Charles felt himself melting against him. Their bodies pressed hotly together and Charles restlessly reached for the back of Erik's neck, his other arm about his shoulder. They kissed like this for some time, with Charles not raising any objections any longer. He was returning the same desperate and hungry kisses Erik was giving him. He did not realize Erik was guiding their bodies towards Charles's Bureau mirror, a wicked idea forming in his mind. He broke their kisses and their tight embrace and he forced Charles to bend over the bureau table on his stomach. Charles's face was reflected upon the mirror; he looked frightened, knowing full well what Erik wanted to happen next. He shook his head in refusal but he was slowly losing his resolve.

"Erik, no! The door! Shaw will call me for breakfast-"

The other kept leering at him and had moved to his backside, caressing the side of his legs and lifting the hem of the nightshirt upwards. He pressed his still clothed sex to Charles so that he could feel the press of Erik's hard-on grinding up against him. Erik bent close and kissed his shoulder, whispering softly.

"We've both been denied long enough, Charles. I need you...I need you now-"

Charles let out a shuddery moan, his hands and arms propped upon the bureau as Erik grinded up against him provocatively. His face felt so hot and he could see the blossoming of a rosy flush on his cheeks and his mouth. His eyes are moist and desperate as Erik rained kisses upon his shoulders and the back of his neck, the other's restless hands covetously touching his pale and feverish skin. The nightshirt was now rucked up over the small of his back and from the mirror; he could see Erik using his other hand to unbuckle his belt and to open the fly of his pants. Charles licked his lips in nervous anticipation, parting his thighs without being told and he saw Erik lubricate himself using one of his essential oil bottles from his bureau and a scent of lavender filled his nostrils, flooding the room as well. Then, bracing himself, gasping softly, Charles felt Erik press the head of his cock to his hole and Erik canted his hips forward, sliding in slowly at first, that Charles felt his skin prickle with gooseflesh as he winced at the intrusion, feeling every inch of Erik go deep within him. Erik was gasping and grunting as he forced himself in. Charles was just so tight and so hot. He couldn't stand it anymore. His control broke. He started violently thrusting up into Charles, slamming the other up against the bureau that it shook as if there was an earthquake.

"Uhhhhhnnn!"Charles uttered, muffling his cries into his arm while Erik rammed up into him. Charles started running his fingers restlessly into his hair, unable to stand the pleasure he felt at being taken like this. His eyes are shut tight, mouth hanging open slightly. He could hear the slap of Erik's flesh against his; feel the sweat trickling from his rosy skin. Erik suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to look up, so that he may see Erik fucking him from behind, causing him to see the half-drugged expression on his own face.

"Look at yourself as I take you-"Erik cried out gutturally, grunting as he continued, not daring the break the pumping motions of his hips. Both of them are rocking up against the Bureau and causing it to tip back against the wall. Charles was getting so lost in his arousal that he did not care that the door was not locked; he did not care that any minute a servant could come in and see him like this and he did not care if Shaw was down below, eating breakfast and waiting for him.

"Oh yes! Dear God! Yes!YES!"Charles moaned in wanton abandon, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed at himself being fucked by Erik, biting down on his lower lip. Erik's own face was crumpled up, lost in his own state of lust as he held Charles's eyes, their eyes reflected darkly from the mirror. Erik's mouth was working, opening and closing as he let loose throaty moans and grunts. He was peaking, getting closer and closer to the edge of that white-hot orgasm. He roughly grabbed at the collar of Charles's nightshirt with one hand, while his other clutched at Charles's hip and then he forced it down, exposing Charles's pale neck and shoulders. He bore down and bit on Charles's shoulder and Charles let out a strangled cry; the sudden attack startled him and then he felt himself coming. It gushed from between his legs, splattering downwards and after a few minutes, Erik followed suit, coming inside of Charles and moaning into his shoulder.

Both of them are gasping raggedly, the sweat running slick upon their burning skins and they are slumped against the Bureau limply. They were like this for some time. Charles could feel Erik's heart still pounding against his back as the other remained pressed against him. Erik grinned down at him weakly from the mirror, breathless.

"You're incredible!"

Charles was still blushing hotly and gasping into his arm, returning the heated gaze Erik was giving him from their reflections and then Erik pulled away from him and collapsed backwards onto the floor, his fly still open. Charles slid down the front of the Bureau, still trying to catch his own breath. He pulled absently at the collar of his nightshirt, trying to gather the loosely flapping fabric to himself. Erik staggered up, standing and buttoning his fly, while Charles still remained on his knees before the Bureau. There was a noise at the door and both Charles and Erik looked at each other in shock.

"Master Charles? Mr Shaw would like you to come down for breakfast-"It was Armando, the head butler. He did not open the door just yet, knowing Charles was guarded about his privacy. Without another word, Erik helped Charles up, gave him a brief, gnashing kiss and then he hurried towards the balcony. Charles meanwhile, hurriedly pulled his clothes from his wardrobe and dressed as quickly as he can, wiping at his face with a wet washcloth but he agonized over the fact that he could not hide the high color still staining his burning cheeks. Charles made sure he looked decent enough when he went down the staircase, following Armando. He went to the dining area to the large and long mahogany table and saw that Shaw was already eating breakfast and reading the morning paper. He looked up as Charles came into view.

"Ah! I was wondering why you did not come down of your own accord. You are usually punctual for breakfast-"

"I...uh, was not well-"

"I would suppose so, since you did not have any dinner last night-"

Then Shaw narrowed his eyes at him, frowning.

"Well you really must be sick. Look at you! You're flushed all over! Moira, come look at the boy! Does his color not look high to you?"

Mrs Mactaggert had just set down a large tureen of soup upon the table and she regarded Charles curiously. Her brow furrowed at the sight of him.

"Why yes, Sir! I would daresay it myself!" She reached out and touched his forehead in a motherly way. Only she was able to do this to him. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Goodness, Master Charles! You are burning up!"

Charles felt himself grow hotter because they could see how flustered he still looked after that heated moment with Erik. He tried to make a feeble excuse.

"I am feeling unwell but I am sure if I have some more of Moira's soup, I will be better-"

Shaw laid his newspaper at the side of plate, taking his glasses off.

"That will not do! We must have the family physician have a look at you-"

"No! That would not be necessary-"

"I insist!"

Charles sank in his chair, quietly mortified. He decided once he finished with his breakfast, he will take a cooling bath before a doctor sees him so that he would be diagnosed with no maladies. He wondered if Erik was still hiding at the balcony and then he smiled inwardly at the thought that he did something naughty with Erik over everyone's head and none were aware of their sexual escapade. He decided he can probably continue like this with Erik, with everyone else in the dark as long as he 'pretended' to follow the rules. He tried to hide the vague smile that formed on his lips as he ate.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I've been extremely busy so It has been taking me a while to finish this. Just posted this current chapter. I think it might exceed my standard 10 chapters but I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for still reading my fics <3

 

Charles thought things would still go his way, but he was wrong. That same day after breakfast, Shaw had the metal trellises removed from both sides of his balcony so that Charles would not have any means to leave the mansion stealthily. By that time, Erik had been able to leave the Xavier Mansion. Erik watched from afar on their oak tree as the servants toiled for its removal. Both he and Charles could only look on in dismay as this occurred. Charles quietly wondered who could have reported on this to Shaw and then he heard the maidservants murmuring that it had been Mrs Mactaggert. Although he knew she meant well by doing this, it caused him much agony that he would not be able to leave the mansion with the same freedom he had before Shaw came back. He realized in silent horror that this situation will also prevent him from being with the one man that mattered the most to him: Erik.

He was told by Shaw that he was not to leave the mansion under any circumstance and that he should busy himself with the paper work for the business and for leisure, he could spend time in the library with Shaw, reading literature or playing the piano for his 'doting' guardian. The day droned on for Charles...and the day after that, it was the same thing. Shaw even made sure he was in his bedroom at night by peering in on him occasionally. This went on for several days. Charles looked down sadly at the papers he was signing, thinking that his birthday would be coming soon and the days passing by not spent with Erik felt like an eternity. He would rather be bored, stuck in one place as long as he was with Erik. But this, being unable to see him...it hurt. He stopped signing and reading the papers and then he slumped over them sobbing quietly all of the sudden, feeling terribly sad and helpless.

He did not know that Sean saw him crying as he stopped entering the room in mid-stride to give Charles his afternoon tea. He felt sorry for his young master, watching him as his shoulders heaved with his sobs. Everyone in the household knew of his predicament under the hands of Shaw for all these years. It had been talked about in whispers but when Sean started his service in the household a few years back, he found out from one of the maids that Charles was locked in his room when he was young and was prevented from going outside of the boundaries of the mansion. That was why Charles had acted so stiff and unfriendly with him at first but as time passed, he came to see the reason why Charles was the way he is and strove to make friends with him. Charles longed for friendship; to meet more people, to experience things that are new and to be free. He had told Sean once that he envied him because once his work is done he has the freedom to do the things he wanted and to go to town if he wanted to. Charles had no such luxury.

There was also the fact that Shaw had ordered everyone to fawn over Charles and to make sure to follow him about in case their services are needed. Shaw had run the household with a rigid hand and was not above abusing his powers over the servants. When Charles had exploded on them that he felt stifled by their close attendance over him, they had backed off. He was right when he said he was the master of the house and they should listen to him. That had woken them all up to what they had been doing to the poor young man. Sean thought it would be a good day when Charles was finally released from Shaw's guardianship and everyone knew that would only come around after Charles's 21st birthday. Right now though, he could see Charles was extremely miserable because he could not be with his friend Erik. That was another thing Sean had been bothered about. He had the suspicion that Erik had been in the mansion before without everyone's knowledge, because he heard Erik's voice in Charles's room. He recognized it and yet, he kept quiet about it. He was under the impression that they may have something more intimate than friendship...but that was not his business. Something much more serious needed to be addressed.

He made a decision then. He entered the room, causing Charles to stand up hastily and wipe at his eyes. Sean locked the door behind him and placed a finger to his lips. Charles blinked up at him, looking startled. Sean then went to the table, quietly placing down the tea tray and he touched Charles's shoulder, urging him to sit. He spoke in a near whisper.

"Sir, do you have any orders for me?"

"What?"

Sean licked his lips quickly and looked up in a guarded way towards the door. "Sir, would you like me to help you? With your friend Erik? I know you want to see him again-"

Charles's face brightened when Sean offered to assist him in seeing Erik once more. He was also touched that there are people in the household that care about his happiness. His mind alighted on an idea immediately and he was glad it was Sean who offered to help. He reached for Sean's hand and clasped it in his own.

"Sean, you are a Godsend! Yes, I do need your help! Could you first send a letter to Erik for me? I will arrange a meeting with him at our spot at the old oak tree tonight but I need us to enlist the help of another person. Do you know of anyone else that could be trusted?"

Sean had the audacity to wink at his young master."I know of two people who would gladly help us, Sir Charles. I am sure they will find the idea of helping you splendid!"

 

"This is a terrible idea and if we get in caught, it will all be on you!"Logan hiss-growled as he thumped Sean at the back of the head, glowering at him.

Sean just grinned at him sheepishly as they both waited inside the tool shed, peeping through the slit of the door. Logan had found it odd that Master Charles wanted him to go up into his study earlier and when he was made privy to his young master's plan, he was unable to refuse, not when Charles was looking at him imploringly, his eyes desperate. He and Sean had talked about their young master before and they are both in agreement that Charles deserved more freedom. He would turn out as a hypocrite if he did not lend him a hand in his time of need. So this night found him in the company of this young upstart, the Under Butler Sean, in a tool shed. They are waiting for a signal from Kitty inside the house that Shaw had retired to bed. Sean was the first to see the signal. Kitty had taken up a lantern and dimmed the light 3 times before a window, indicating that Shaw was in his room.

"There's the signal!"

Logan groaned and muttered again."-dragging me into this foolishness! When we are done here I'm going to-"

Sean grabbed his sleeve and pulled at the ladder."You may kill me later, Mr Logan but we have a mission to accomplish!"

Logan rolled his eyes and assisted Sean in moving a ladder right beneath Charles's balcony. Sean then began to climb up the ladder while Logan held it steady for him. Charles was already dressed and waiting for him in the dim room. He held up his nightshirt and handed it to Sean. Sean began to undress, shoving his clothes under the bed and then he took the nightshirt and put it on. He climbed on the bed, pulling the covers over himself. Charles leaned close to him and spoke softly.

"Will you manage to stay awake, Sean? I will be gone for only a few hours. I'll try and get back as soon as I can-"

"Yes, Sir! I have to watch out for Shaw coming around. You did say he looks in on you-"

"Thank you!" Charles whispered and then he left Sean as he went over the balcony and made his way down to Logan, who was waiting for him down below. Charles thanked Logan as well for his help and hurtled himself towards the wide walls encompassing the mansion. He climbed the same tree Erik had used to get over the wall and then he ran through the darkness, knowing exactly where he had to go. As he drew closer to his destination, he felt a lightness come over him and when he saw Erik waiting for him, leaning against his car, Charles felt himself breaking into a sprint, laughter bubbling out of his throat even before he reached Erik and then he threw himself into Erik's arms, hugging him tight.

"I've missed you!"Erik murmured against the side of his head, kissing his temple. Charles fought the urge to suddenly burst into tears. He thought that if he said anything, he would lose control of himself completely and embarrass himself before Erik. So he remained stoically silent, letting Erik hold him and kiss him. Erik released him, just gazing down at him for a long time. He drowned in the sight of Charles's face; his limpid blue eyes shining under the moonlight, pale skin glowing even in the darkness and those inviting red lips that he wanted to kiss over and over. He wanted to tackle him down onto the ground and take him right that moment but they are out in the open, so he controlled himself mightily and gestured with his head for them to leave. Charles climbed into the car by himself, giving Erik a naughty smile. They could not stop looking over at each other darkly as Erik drove.

They went back to the farmer's home where the other stayed and then they are upon Erik's bed, hungrily touching and kissing each other. Erik had warned him that they have to control themselves and make love quietly because the farmer was at home, snoring away in his own bed.

"What if I can't stop myself and I start moaning out loud?"Charles teased in a low voice, running his fingers over Erik's naked chest. Erik still had his pants on but Charles was already naked. Erik had seen to that, the moment they went through the door. Erik gasped when Charles bent down to kiss and lick his nipple, the other's legs tightening at the sides of his hips.

"If you start screaming, I will stop."Erik said, grinning down at him wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Erik chuckled and forced Charles to his side, so that Charles's behind was pressed to him, lying in a 'spooning position'." I can and I will!"

Erik then lifted one of Charles's leg, hoisting it up onto his own leg and then he started kissing the side of Charles's neck and shoulders. Charles stifled his moans as Erik reached for his manhood and throttled down on it tightly.

"Ummphhh!"Charles muffled his cries against his own arm, tears starting from his eyes, the pleasure and the pain of the sensation pulsing through him. He shut his eyes tight as he writhed his back against Erik's chest. Erik knew exactly what he wanted. His own hips grinded up against the furious handjob Erik was giving him. He thought he was going to lose it and cry out but before he could, Erik kissed him savagely, covering his burning lips with his own. It was just impossibly good. Erik, kissing him and touching him like this. It was too much. He could feel Erik's own sex grinding restlessly against his backside. Erik was biting and licking at his earlobe next, then Erik's other hand caressed his torso. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and reached for his own cock. His erection was already throbbing angrily and it was fortunate he had the lubricant prepared. He moped for days, being unable to see Charles but knowing somehow, there will be a way for them to meet. When this moment came, he sought to make sure he was ready. He rammed himself up into Charles desperately and Charles let out a shuddery gasp. He nearly did scream as Erik kept pounding up into him, causing his body to be jounced upward and forward violently as Erik took him, at the same time that Erik fucked him from behind, Erik was still giving him a handjob. Charles's own body writhed frantically upon the bed, as if the both of them are struggling and fighting instead of making love. Charles clawed at the sheet beneath him, his head turning about from side to side, negating the inevitable. Each time Erik took him like this, it just felt so good. The sensation of being penetrated by him and him alone, touching that pleasure gland in him...It was just an exquisite sensation like no other. This act may be sinful or dirty in the eyes of everyone else but he would gladly do it over and over and not care what they think of him.

Erik himself couldn't stand it anymore as he continued the pumping motions of his hips. He groaned quietly against Charles shoulder. Charles's own breath grew ragged as they quickened. They were both desperate to find that elusive release in each other.

"Oh, God Charles!"Erik rasped quietly into his ear. His hold on Charles's hip tightened, their sweat slick skins slapping together rhythmically. He was delirious with this need to reach resolution inside of Charles. They thrashed and thrusted against each other, their gasps mingled in the room, that it sounded like one being breathing or like one machine moving with an earth-shattering force as it loses control.

"Ahn!"Charles cried out through gritted teeth and he came into Erik's palm. At the same time, he felt Erik come inside of him, the familiar hot gush coursing into his backside. They lay there gasping, the hot blood still thundering through their veins and when peace found them, they faced each other and kissed gently. Only then did Charles, sob into Erik's shoulder as they held each other. Erik did not need to ask him why he was crying. He understood why. Erik softly touched his cheek and pressed his forehead to Charles's head, his wet brown locks clinging to both their skins. Charles reached for his hand and held it in his own.

"Couldn't we just run away together, Erik?"Charles said quietly, looking deep into his eyes.

Erik sighed and kept his face close to Charles's own face. He thought a moment before answering.

"Charles, you shouldn't be the one running away. This is your home. If you leave, you are just letting him win. When the right time comes, stand up for yourself and take control of your life-"

Charles did not respond to Erik's words. He just kept holding his gaze as they lay there. Then Charles shrugged one shoulder, smiling sadly. This was one discussion he would never win. He reached out to touch the scar above Erik's lip, thinking to change the topic.

"How did you get this scar?"

Erik felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He remembered Charles telling him...years back how he knew about that scar.

_"That scar above your upper lip! You acquired it when you jumped down from your mother's bureau, because you thought you could jump like an acrobat; you were nine when you received it! Your mother's name is Edie, your father's name is Jakob. You have Irish descendants and you always wished you could fly up in the sky like a bird-"_

Erik traced the skin on Charles's shoulder, spreading the sweat that was still cooling on there. "I thought I could be like one of those acrobats, you know? The ones from the circus and I jumped from the top of my mother's bureau. This is the end result. Sad to say, it did not grant me the acrobatic skills I had hoped to achieve. It only made me more handsome than I already am-"Erik said in a mock regretful voice.

Charles laughed at that and ran his palms over Erik's muscled chest again, then he let out a small groan as he saw the time on Erik's pocket watch that stood open on the small table by the bedside, it's rhythmic ticking was a comfortable and familiar sound. "I have to go back. Sean is still in my bedroom-"

"Why is he there?"

"As my decoy. If Shaw sees a slumbering form upon my bed, he would not be suspicious. Sean's hair would almost look identical to mine in the dark and Sean has almost the same build as I do-"

"That's just brilliant!"Erik enthused and they both laughed over pulling the wool over Shaw's eyes.

Charles had already gotten up and was putting on his clothes while Erik started to pull up his boots; his eyes still on Charles, he buttoned the fly of his pants without looking down at it. He slipped on his shirt and Charles went to him and helped him to button it up. He already looked sad even before they parted.

"We can meet up again-"Erik assured him.

"But how soon will that be?"

"Charles, you're birthday is coming up soon, right?"Erik said, responding with a question of his own.

"Y-yes?"

"Meaning the reading of your father's final will is coming up soon-"

Charles's face lit up."You're right! I will be free of Shaw finally-"

"And you know what that would mean, don't you?"Erik said throatily.

Charles's mind raced with all the possibilities that opened up to him. He and Erik can travel the world if they wanted it; explore all those cities they had talked about. He had wanted to show Erik the countries he had already visited as a youth and he wanted to do so many things with Erik. And best of all, they can have sex as many times as they want. His eyes trembled with feeling over the fantasies running through his head. Erik smiled, knowing exactly what he thought and then he crushed his lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Erik took him back just close to woods near the location of Charles's balcony and then they made plans to meet again soon. Charles met up with Logan at the wall. Logan was waiting and making sure no one was up and about the grounds that would see Charles. Logan's prepared 'excuse' was that he was taking a walk, smoking to make sure there are no intruders. Logan guided Charles back to the balcony. He had hidden the ladder behind the yew bushes and he righted it up and steadied it so his young master could go back up.

"You have my thanks and my respect Logan. I will never forget this-"

Logan looked uncomfortable as he looked up at his master's genuine gratitude. He looked flustered but watchful at the same time.

"Just make haste, young Sir! We don't want Shaw snooping about-"

Charles chuckled at that and climbed up the side of the balcony. His good humor vanished as his heart started to clip inside of his chest. He was still not in the clear. He was not sure his ruse with Sean had worked on Shaw. He hoped it did. He slowly opened the door to the balcony and peered into the darkness.

"Sean-"Charles whispered.

"Sir! It’s safe!" Sean immediately responded. Charles hurriedly got into the room and there was Sean, still in his bed as his eyes adjusted to the milky light coming from the moon, making its way into the room. Sean got out from the bed as quietly as he could and they both started to move. Sean took off the nightshirt while Charles took the nightshirt from him and put it on himself. He could feel the warmth of Sean's skin still clinging to the fabric. Sean meanwhile, hurried to put his own uniform. Charles reached out and shook Sean's hand, thanking him effusively in whispers for his service. Sean in turned beamed as if he was rewarded quite handsomely. Sean hastened for the balcony door, closing it behind him and went down to Logan who awaited his descent. When they had both returned the ladder in its right place in the tool shed, they both hurried onto the opposite side of the mansion to enter the staff door at the kitchen. Logan had forgotten to unleash his anger upon Sean, both of them just elated that they had done something so rebellious for their master. It felt like they are on equal grounds and it had felt as if it was a privilege that they had a hand in making Charles truly happy.

Next morning, Charles looked strangely aglow and happy as he faced everyone else. Shaw was suspicious but eventually, he disregarded it as excitement over the upcoming celebration of Charles's birthday. Important guests and dignitaries were already sent the invitations to witness not only the young man's coming of age, but also this would serve as his coming out party to introduce him to the English society. Shaw had in fact, busied himself for the preparations along with Mrs Mactaggert, not knowing that Charles had been repeatedly finding the means to defy him. Charles was very lucky because nearly all his servants were covering up for him and are supportive of him. Armando, who had served as head butler of the house, mostly served Shaw but his allegiance was to Charles. This proved true once when he saw Charles, Logan and Sean coming from the cover of the trees near the wall, stealthily making their way back from somewhere, one afternoon. He did not report on this but smiled quietly to himself as they entered the house. Even the maidservants helped. One of them pretended to faint as the other maids acted affright while in Shaw's presence to prevent him from seeing the young master make his escape out into the woods.

Charles continually met up with Erik, but not with the same frequency as before. Erik had been unable to take him to town because it was too far from the mansion and they would be pressed for time so they devised activities they can do close to the woods or in the farmer's house. Mainly it was spent in Erik's bedroom. If they were not making love, Erik would take him out fishing, teaching him how to cook the fish he had caught over an open flame. He had also taught Charles about engines as they worked on Erik's car and Erik had him helping while they were in the farmer's kitchen, cooking a meal they are to eat together. It was a couple of pheasants he and Erik had caught while going hunting in the woods. Charles taught Erik how to hunt that day while Erik in turn taught him how to chop wood. Every simple task they do together, any activity, seemed so much more meaningful to Charles as they continue to meet. Charles felt that this in itself was a small blessing because he was still with Erik and the other never abandoned him or gave up on him just when they both thought things would be bleak.

 

Kitty had just finished cleaning Mr Shaw's fireplace. One of the maids had reported in sick and since everyone else was too busy in preparation for Charles's birthday, Armando had given her the task of cleaning Shaw's office, which used to be Mr Brian Xavier's study. She had worn her oldest uniform for the task and her fingernails had grown black for her efforts. She had picked up her soot bucket and brush. She was about to go out of the room when her eyes suddenly roved over the wall and she saw that a painting of Mr Brian Xavier with his wife and son had been defaced. The defacement was not obvious if one did not look closely. It was just recent too. Charles's face had been slashed countless times on the painting with thin lines, as if from a sharp object. Kitty put a hand over her mouth and exclaimed over this. Who could have done such a thing? In her surprise at seeing the painting like this, her large, clumsy soot bucket fell and it spilled onto the carpet at the back of the tan couch in the study. Kitty knelt down, hastily cleaning it before it settled on the carpet but then she looked up at the painting from where she was kneeling. Only one man could have done this to the Xavier's painting. It was quite obvious it was Shaw.

She knew that Mr Shaw was a man up to no good. From the beginning, everyone had wondered why Shaw had to lock Charles up as a youth if he cared so much for the boy. His excuse was that the boy should not go about showing his weakness and depression to everyone after his parents had died, explaining that the boy might do something rash to himself. Shaw was Mr Xavier's associate, but not in the furniture business. Mr Shaw worked as an assistant to a professor but that he strove to know high-ranking people and the upper class because the professor had met up with such people and Shaw had ingratiated himself among them. The gossip that came from the maids was that Shaw was a petty thief once, taken under the wing of the said professor who had deemed him not a lost cause and aided him in his education. After which, the professor had died (he died peacefully in his sleep, so they were told) and Shaw inherited his assets. Shaw then befriended Mr Xavier and although he was not part of the family, Shaw was constantly invited into the household at that time when they were not out of the country. Then came the untimely demise of Charles's parents and Shaw had been announced as Charles's guardian, for Mr Brian Xavier undoubtedly thought that Mr Shaw would care for his son until Charles would claim his birthright when he is of age.

But everyone, even Charles himself did not trust Shaw, not one bit. He was not fooling everyone with his act of 'Charity' or 'Fatherly love' over Charles. He had done everything to restrict Charles's movements, preventing him from socializing with people of his own class. He was sent to a strict school where Charles was not even able to make friends. Shaw had recommended that school to the solicitor handling Charles's affairs and the people there had been vile to Charles that he could not wait to go home every time he had school breaks. Charles had shared this information to Sean once and Sean had given this information to both Kitty and Logan. It was then that the young man began to make friends with his staff instead and though he was socially inept, he was strangely precocious and comported himself as a gentleman of the upper class would. He was kind, like his father and the staff warmed to him. He only grew cold towards them when Shaw had ordered everyone to make it so Charles would not lay a finger to do his own bidding. It's as if Shaw wanted Charles to be incapable to do anything at all without assistance or guidance; to make it seem as if he was spoiled and unable to function on his own. Shaw had announced that he had the power to fire anyone who does not obey. He had in fact, hinted that he fired Charles's original staff because they would not bend to his will, trying to 'coddle' the boy and giving him dangerous 'ideas' he should not be thinking. Mrs Mactaggert and some senior staff were hired as replacements then.

And now, Master Charles was defying Shaw and the staff could do nothing but encourage the poor young man, for the staff was not blind to his unhappiness over these years. She thought with smug self-satisfaction that it was a good thing that Master Charles could do the audacious things he had done while Mr Shaw was away. They were all waiting for the day when they will see the back of Mr Shaw for one final time. It would be a cause for a celebration indeed. She was about to get up, shaking herself from her musings when the door suddenly opened and in came Mr Shaw. He was not alone; he was speaking to someone else in hushed tones but she heard them. They did not see her because she was hidden from view by the couch. She was too frightened to get up and be caught with the mess she had made on the carpet.

"Marko! Make sure they clear the paper work out this week! If that brat noses into the bookkeeping in London, well, just assume at this point you will have lost your funding-"

"Brat's having his ickle party, 'int he?"Someone Kitty did not know spoke in an oily, raspy voice. She made a face because the voice alone tells her that the man might be a ruffian.

"I have no choice! If it were up to me, I wouldn't allow such a thing! But his solicitor and several associates of his father had been asking about the boy, I can't very well hide him and tell everyone he is a recluse, since he was seen going to that nasty school I sent him to. They are asking when his coming-out debut will be held-"

"Mebbe yous just gotta mess up the boy's head some more-"

"No, no! None of that is working! That stupid brat's growing even more defiant each time I see him. I feel sometimes he is mocking me and looking down on me with those pretty blue eyes of his, like he could not wait to get rid of me! Well, he has another thing coming-"

"Watcha plannin', Boss?"

"It's been in the works for years. Everyone here knows how spoiled and pampered he is. He's incapable both in caring for himself and he has no social graces. I will do what I can at his party to make it appear how pathetic and useless he is. I will have him sign this document-"

Kitty heard the rustling of paper. She was frozen where she was sitting at, hoping they don't discover her for the shocking things she was inadvertently being made privy to.

"-relinquishing the Xavier Furniture Company to me and then I will force him to bequeath the mansion to my name as well. Otherwise, there are other means of disposing of him if he does not comply, a vehicular accident or an undetectable poison will do the trick-"

Both men laughed cruelly and Kitty kept sitting there, silently fuming. Her hands were balled into fists in her righteous indignation. _Plans of murder! The shame!_

They talked of other things at this point, related to the furniture business and the paper work that must 'disappear' from London. They were there for a few more minutes and then Shaw shoved his papers in his desk and locked the drawer. Both he and the man left and Kitty let out a small sigh of relief that she was not discovered. This was very shocking news for Master Charles. She must tell him about this at once. She hastily got up on trembling feet and opened the door just a crack. She poked her head out and saw no one in the hall. She hurried to find someone who might know Master Charles's whereabouts in the mansion, not caring that she looked unkempt like a chimney sweep; soot was smeared on her face and her fingers were filthy with it. She found both Sean and Charles out in the patio. Sean was serving Master Charles some tea and they were conversing amiably.

"Sir! Oh goodness Sir! I must tell you something! It's about Mr Shaw!"Kitty said in a desperate, small voice. Charles took one look at her ashen face and knew it was something very grave indeed. Charles ordered Sean to check with the maids and to make sure Shaw was not around. Armando had informed them Shaw had in fact left with a messenger of his from London to visit the Servant's residence, apparently to inspect the current work done there.

"Right, I have a plan!"Charles announced to them and then the staff listened closely to what he wanted to happen. Logan was to head to the Servant's residence to inform the workers there to detain Shaw as long as they can, without being obvious that they are trying to keep him from returning to the mansion, also advising him to make sure Shaw does not see him there. Meanwhile, the other servants will act as his lookout in case Shaw returns too quickly. Mrs Mactaggert was in the kitchen so she was not aware of the developments unfolding outside of her domain. Charles regrettably did not feel he could trust her so he told the other maids to make sure she was kept from knowing anything excitable was happening. The maidservants, Betsy and Allison offered to entertain Mrs Mactaggert with gossip to keep her from being nosy. Charles thanked them and they scattered to accomplish their tasks for him while he spoke to Kitty and Sean in private and Kitty told him everything she heard from Shaw's study, even informing him that a family painting was defaced. Charles silently fumed, his faced darkened with this revelation.

"That Bastard!"Charles swore under his breath, both his servants feeling equally angered by this. He was struggling to control a violent outburst that wanted to come out of his throat. All this injustice that has happened to him under Shaw, it has to stop...

Erik was right. Now was the time to stand up for himself but if Shaw thought he was the only one capable of scheming, Charles would do everything in his power to give him a run for his money. He knew he could trust both Kitty and Sean. He thought for a moment, his mind racing with ideas and then he smiled at them both in a naughty way, lifting one eyebrow.

"Do you know anyone in the staff capable of picking locks?"

"Uh, yes Sir! It would be Mr Logan! He had mentioned he has such skill in it-"Sean said, slightly mortified that he had to tell Master Charles Logan's secret.

Charles sighed."We shall have to wait for his return but I have a very important task for you, Kitty! Please, I implore you and I hope for you to accomplish it-"

Kitty gazed into his face warmly, glad that she was to finally able to do something for Master Charles."I shall give it my best, Sir!"

"That is all I need then. I want you to go on foot to the Servant's residence tonight, when everyone else has retired. I am going to give you three letters. You are to hand the first one over to Ms Anna Marie. I shall give you another letter you are to hand Mrs Munroe. The third letter, you shall keep to yourself, for you alone shall deliver it to my Solicitor who resides in London. Once Ms Anna Marie finishes reading her letter, you will know what to do next-"

Kitty knew the utmost importance of this task, for she could see it set grimly upon Master Charles's face. She knew she would die tying to make sure she does this one service to Master Charles: to finally free him from the clutches of Shaw. Logan had promptly returned and informed Master Charles he had spoken to the Summers brothers and they said they will spread the word to distract Shaw. Charles then led both Sean and Logan to Shaw's study, they are followed by Kitty who would keep watch at the door and Logan picked the lock of Shaw's drawer. Charles hastily took the paper out that Shaw was intending for him to sign at an appointed time. His hands were shaking as he read the document through. Here it was written that due to his 'incompetency' in handling the Xavier Furniture Company, he is handing over all his assets to Shaw with but a small percentage to live by. _That wicked man was planning to take what his father had worked hard for to establish and claim it for himself!_ No doubt, he would also sack all of his father's loyal workers. He would not have allowed the workers to gain anything, those who had a written agreement with his father. The agreement was that they were to have a share of percentage in the company for all their hard years of work and loyal service. Shaw, being the greedy pig that he is would stop them from claiming their right as well. Charles would fight Shaw for this. He will not deny these people what they are owed.

He looked grimly about at Sean and Logan, and then his expression hardened with even more determination as he stared at the ruined portrait."Sean, go to my study, please. I have documents written in the same way as this from Shaw. Take about ten pages. It's on my drawer-"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Logan, please help Miss Pryde tonight. She is to leave under my orders for the Servant's residence. When you are done, I need you to deliver a letter to my friend, Erik Lehnsherr. He resides at the Leland Farm, you know where that is?"

"I do, Sir!"

"Good! I shall go to my study to finish my missives and hand them to you and Kitty. Please inform me once Shaw has arrived-"

Sean came back carrying the papers and then Charles took the first page of the document in Shaw's Leather folder. He took the documents in Shaw's 'will' and stuffed it into his vest. He took the papers Sean had with him and placed those instead onto the folder, putting the top document from Shaw's will neatly over it, making it appear that it was still the same thing. Logan locked the drawer again and they hastily left the study as it is. Charles locked himself up in his own study, almost well into dinner and handed the missives to Kitty and to Logan. Logan informed him after that Shaw had arrived late, complaining of all the unnecessary slowness of the furniture designers and wood carvers today. Charles and Logan gave each other knowing looks at the stairs as Shaw kept complaining.

That night, two people were leaving the mansion side by side by the cover of a moonless night: A young girl and a large, muscular man. The man had left the girl at the Servant's residence while the man himself met with another at a farmstead. But no one else bore witness to this strange doings in the night. Perhaps the only witness is the night itself.

 

Come morning, Mrs Mactaggert had announced to the maids and the staff that Kitty had run away and left a letter on her bed, with no explanation whatsoever but that she was taking permanent leave of the residence.

"Why for the life of me, I do not know the workings of that child's mind! And she had claimed such fierce loyalty over the household! Possibly she has eloped!" Mrs Mactaggert announced to the maids conspiratorially but the maids knew the truth and were giving each other meaningful glances.

"She must have ran away with a big hairy brute in the middle of the night-"Sean muttered over his bowl of morning porridge, thinking Logan was not around to hear him but then he felt a heavy swat to the back of his head and the maids giggled wildly. Sean squawked out in pain, rubbing the back of his head repeatedly.

"Care to explain what you mean by that, Cassidy?"Logan growled and Sean could only make excuses that he did not mean it was Logan and that it was some other ugly scoundrel, which seem to inflame Logan even more. Mrs Mactaggert can only look at their exchange, baffled as the maids started to laugh uproariously. Mrs Mactaggert then brought Kitty's letter to Charles's and Shaw's attention when she served their breakfast. Charles pretended to look devastated while Shaw stared at the letter indifferently and shrugged.

"That is typical of whey-faced, desperate wenches of ill-breeding! You'll be sure to know she had romped about with some disrespectful mongrel and had gotten herself with child! Perhaps that is the reason for her sudden departure-"

"I thought so too, Mr Shaw! Oh young ladies these days! She must have left to save face from a scandal!"

"Surely she did! And good riddance too! I will not tolerate such a scandal in this house!"

Charles ate quietly, pretending to look sad, because Kitty had been his private housemaid who took care of his room. Deep inside, he was excited and agitated at the same time, hoping that all went according to his plans. A few days after that, close to the date of his grand party, Ms Anna Marie had turned up at the mansion, unannounced. Shaw was nowhere near when she arrived so Charles took this opportune moment to lead her into his study. She had brought news from London, for she had accompanied Kitty there. There were two things she did for Charles. First, she took Kitty straight to Charles's Solicitor, Mr Worthington and Kitty handed him the letter. When he read it, he had immediately written a response and handed it to Ms Marie, urging her to give it to Charles post haste, which she did. The second thing she did was to gain access into the London headquarters of the Xavier Furnishing Company and she brought evidence of what Shaw had been doing. Charles pored over the bookkeeping report that Anna Marie had stolen from the office there. It appears Shaw had been taking unnecessary funds out of their bank and had been putting it into his own accounts. Charles nodded over this and then he looked up at Anna Marie, one of the furniture designers who had stayed with his father for so many years now.

"Thank you for this! I now have evidence of what we need to send Shaw away from us!"

"Phew! That's a relief Master Charles! Shaw is just such an insufferable snob! I should have a good mind to slap him in the face when I see him-"

"Please, no violence! I shall deal with him accordingly! How is Kitty, Ms Marie? Is she doing well?"

"Ah, she's happy as a lark, what with young Mr Bobby Drake looking in on her frequently at the residence-"

"I'm glad to know that. Do send her my regards and to the others as well-"

"I will, Sir! If you need anything, just tell me-"

"Thank you, Ms Marie!"

"Oh Master Charles! Silly me I almost forgot! Here, Ms Munroe had finished what you asked of her to do for you-"

Anna Marie handed him a leather envelope and then she curtsied and left hastily as she had come. Charles looked down at the documents before him and he gave a huge smile at the sight of it. He hid everything in a secret compartment in his study so that Shaw would have no access to it.

A day before Charles's birthday, the entire household was extremely busy. The carpets were all cleaned, the furniture all polished and everything was dusted over and wiped until the room glowed with it. Fresh new drapes were placed over the large mullioned, windows and pale, snow white table cloths were thrown over numerous tables set out on the vast patio where the party was to be held. Fresh flowers were also arranged and the silver was shined furiously by the maids as they toiled. The rooms were aired and cleaned, the grates all scrubbed and blacked that the entire house looked grand and fit for a king...or a prince for that matter. The gardeners outdid themselves and made sure the lawns the shrubs and all the plants were tended to and manicured with precision. The dogs meanwhile were sent to their private kennel while the male servants attended to the hanging of garlands and sashes over the pillars to complete the entire effect. Charles himself was made extremely busy by Shaw, by having him sign numerous papers and documents. Charles knew better than not to read what he was signing now and anything he had signed for Shaw before, he had Mrs Munroe take care of that part by tracking any paperwork that had his signature on it. Charles pretended not to be reading but he was actually skimming over them as quick as he could. While he busied himself, Sean dawdled in his room, pretending to clean up. Charles had him stay there for a reason. Charles had a strong suspicion that Shaw will attempt to slip him that 'document' which would be Shaw's Will, where Charles would supposedly be agreeing to sign over his entire wealth to Shaw...with only a meager allowance for him to live on.

And so he did. Shaw was carrying a sheaf of papers in his hands as he entered. Unknown to him, Sean made a signal outside the window and then he continued to dust over Charles's shelves, ignored by Shaw. Shaw did not even bother to knock.

"Charles, I need you to sign these as well. Now, I know you are busy so you don't need to read them over. I just need it signed. It is for our shipment requisitions-"

"Of course!" Charles gestured to his desk and then he pretended that he was not reading. He gleefully saw this was the 'document' he had arranged to plant in Shaw's folder along with his trusted staff. He had Mrs Munroe do this for him in stealth; an arrangement was made to forge the written documents, changing the content of the will. On this one, Charles had simply agreed to make sure Shaw had no access to his assets and that at the very end, he had agreed to Shaw 'dipping' into the company funds which he had no business to do and that he has evidence of Shaw's thievery. Shaw watched him sign the documents in relish. Charles and Sean's eyes met. As if on cue, there was a loud crash downstairs and Charles suddenly stood up, as if startled. He had signed the last line of the document already. Shaw could not care less for that cacophony. He hastily raked the documents Charles had just signed into his clutches, about to look them through, but Sean accidentally slipped while going towards the doorway to check the noise, causing papers from Charles's desk to fly all over.

"Oh, goodness! You are such an oaf, Mr Cassidy!" Charles scolded Sean, who blubbered out apologies. Charles turned to Shaw."Could you help us pick these documents up, please?"

Shaw threw him an indignant look, as if he was above such things. He gave an injured sniff and hastened for the door, promptly stuffing his documents into the leather folder and not reading them over, intending to leave them in his office.

"For God' sake, Charles! Let this idiot clean his mess! If possible, fire him! There is simply no excuse for incompetence! I'll see to the trouble downstairs-"

With that, Shaw slammed the door behind him. Both Sean and Charles looked over at each other and burst out laughing, trying to stifle it behind their fingers.

"Now it is time for the next phase of our plan-"Charles said delightedly as he headed for the door himself to look over the commotion downstairs.

He saw Bobby Drake down there. He was helping with the delivery of a glass sculpture, a gift from the furniture designers and it had crashed all over the receiving hall. This too was of course deliberate, for it was part of Charles's plan. Shaw spluttered over this, upset because that would mean more extra work for the servants, delaying them from their other tasks. All day long, the servants harangued Shaw for his advice and his input on what needed to be done, preventing him from having any time to read the document Charles had signed. With being so busy for the party preparations the entire day, at the same time handling the business dealings, he would forget reading it; he was already gloating on the fact that he has Charles's signature on his 'Will', confident that he had got one over the brat. Charles lay in his bed after an exhausting but accomplished day, smiling to himself and awaiting to see Erik once more. Throughout this entire hubbub, he had been neglecting the time he could have spent with Erik, yet he knew they will finally meet on the morrow. Charles's tuxedo suit was already prepared after it was unpacked, coming from the finest menswear shop in London. Little did he know that tomorrow also comes the day...that Shaw would part him from Erik.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance to anyone who knows Russian and reads this. I only researched the meaning of the Russian words I used here so if I butchered it, I'm sorry. Please correct me if I was grammatically wrong T_T Let me also add that I used a real person in my story for fictional purposes. His name is Mr Sergey Prokudin-Gorsky, an amazing Russian photographer and I admire his work; he was a pioneer in his time for creating color photography and in order to add a feel of realism (even though I feel utterly ridiculous as a writer XD) I included him here. I also did this to honor him. So this chapter is for you, Mr Sergey Prokudin-Gorsky :)

Erik let out a whistle of appreciation as he stood at the steps of Charles's mansion. He admired the costly vehicles that lined the large driveway and he looked up in awe at the new paint job over the entire mansion. The stone fountain out front was turned on; the water splashing down in a cascade of light and shimmering drops over the stone cherubs that presided over its watery surface. Lanterns and garlands hung about the outer pillars. There was a band playing out on the patio, where the party was held. Erik had left off the tradition of wearing a tux; he could have afforded it if he wanted to. He had stashed his money in a secret niche at the farmer's house and he had nothing on him but this old fashioned suit he had worn, the same outfit he had on when he first met Charles and his pocket watch. He had been aching to see Charles because it had dragged on for days that he had not seen his dear, sweet face or heard his laughter or touched him. He longed to hear his voice again, to be in his company even though they do not have anything to talk about. Just to be near him was enough. He was about to walk towards the door but he was stopped by two muscular men. He recognized the other as the thief who stole his coat, with a bowler hat over his mug, perhaps pathetically hoping it will serve as his disguise but Erik knew who he was. The other had a craftier look about him and he spoke in a raspy voice.

"Where d'you think yer going?" The man said as he placed his palm against Erik's chest, ready to push him back if he tried to force his way in. Erik looked up at him unflinchingly, his blue-green eyes flashing and then giving him an insolent smile he flipped up his invitation.

"I am a guest and I have an invitation. Now if you'll excuse me-"Erik said smoothly.

The man still stopped him from moving forward, scowling down at him.

"You're not wanted here! For all we know'd, this invitation is fake! I can tell, just one look at yous and I sees y'are a crook-"

Erik was not at all put off. In fact, he chuckled and gestured with his head towards the other goon."If there is a thieving crook here, it’s got to be Mr Flat-face standing next to you! I had the good graces to let you take my coat, you scum!"

The other man flushed dully and shoved his hat even further over his eyes. The other man wrapped his hammy hand around Erik's collar and lifted a fist up, angered by Erik's insolence.

"Why you-"

"Is there a problem here?"A commanding voice said from behind them. They looked towards the door and saw Charles Xavier, looking darkly over what was happening. Erik gave him a huge, affectionate grin and pushed past the goon. The other goon did not even bother to turn around. He had been the one who made Charles's nose bleed.

"Sir, he was uh...tresspassin'-"Cain Marko stammered as he glowered at the back of Erik's head.

"I know for a fact that he was not trespassing and he is an invited guest in my mansion, personally invited by me. Don't you try to throw your weight in my own abode! The name of of this place is still Xavier Mansion, is it not?"Charles challenged him, one eyebrow lifted up; a small angry knot was forming between his eyes, just above the bridge of his nose. Erik almost wanted to reach out to smooth it over in affection. The goon stuttered a response.

"Y-yes Sir! It is! beg yer pardon, S-sir!"

"Do know your place, Mr Marko. Come Erik, I want to introduce you to some of my guests!" Charles gestured with his head haughtily and Erik followed him inside, chuckling over how Charles handled the entire thing. Charles looked so handsome in his tuxedo; he had a recent haircut and his hair was combed back, parted neatly to the side. Charles turned to look at him and the stormy expression was gone from his face. He gave Erik a disarmingly sweet smile.

"I'm glad you came and I'm glad you are wearing that suit-"

"I do it only for you, Charles. You know that-"Erik whispered softly in his ear and their hands briefly touched before they reached the patio where the party was in full swing. Charles introduced Erik as a 'gold prospector' from America, informing guests that the Xavier Company will soon do business dealings with Mr Lehnsherr's company. The guests were quite impressed with Erik, but they did whisper about his odd, old-fashioned suit. Shaw was not aware of what was happening yet. He was still speaking to the other nobilities that were invited and fawning over snobby dignitaries, trying to get into their good graces. He suddenly glanced up and his face fell at what he saw. He thought the boy would be spending his time sitting in some corner, quiet and awkward but he was mingling and introducing himself to the guests, talking to them amiably in a charming way. _And he has the American with him!_ Shaw had recognized him because a few days back, one of his henchmen had pointed Erik out to him in town but they were unable to determine where he was residing. Charles was introducing Erik to his guests. That brash, insolent brat! Shaw excused himself from the Duke he had been talking racehorses with and made his way to Charles. Charles was actually speaking to a Russian photographer. The thin, bespectacled man kept his eyes roving about the mansion, drinking the images in.

"Charles-"Shaw said in a dull, cutting voice. Gesturing with his eyes towards Erik, who was speaking with a Countess. Shaw seemed to indicate that Erik was not supposed to be at the party. Charles ignored his tone and his gesture; he spoke brightly, inclining his head towards the photographer.

"Mr Shaw! Let me introduce you to Mr Sergey Prokudin-Gorsky. He's from Russia but he has traveled all over the world taking colored photographs! Isn't that quite astounding?"If Shaw had asked further, he would have known that Mr Prokudin-Gorsky had met Kings and Queens and many nobles outside of Europe and would have grovelled and sucked up to him like how he treats anyone with money or elite status, ignoring his simple hound's tooth suit. For now, he regarded the man with silent contempt, immediately tagging him as lower-middle class.

"Yes, quite but-"

The Russian suddenly grabbed Shaw's hand, shaking it enthusiastically and attempting to speak in English."Eet eez goot to meet you, Meester Shaw!"

"Well yes...uh-"The man still kept shaking his hand, smiling.

"Zdrastvooyte! Zdrastvooyte!"

Shaw could only look on in confusion over what the man was saying and then he was equally astounded when Charles spoke with the man in fluent Russian, both of them laughing over something he did not understand. He did not know that boy knew any foreign language. The man suddenly turned to Shaw, still holding that fatherly smile, which matched his fatherly looks. He made a gesture as if holding up something and pressing a button and holding a pole.

"Yah mohgoo V'zyat vaamu fotografiyoo?"

"What?"

Charles gave a short laugh, his arm around Mr Sergey Prokudin-Gorsky. "He is asking if he may take your photograph, Mr Shaw. I have given him permission to take my photograph, since he said I am quite an interesting subject. It would be an honor to be included in his works-"

Shaw shook his head, eyeing Charles with fresh eyes, trying to hide his hatred of him."N-no. I don't like having my picture taken-"

"That's a shame then. Sergey's photographs are quite beautiful, unique from any photography work in all of Europe!"Charles said with genuine delight and then he faced Mr Prokudin-Gorsky, clearly in awe of him.

"Vashi fotografii krasivy, Sergey! Ya khochu videt' bol'she!"

The man brightened at Charles's words and patted his shoulder affectionately. "Spasibo, Meester Charles! I thank you!" He enunciated clearly. Shaw was too confused to make a comment. All through the night, he fumed silently as he watched Charles charm the guests with his good manners and how worldly he was, for someone who had barely even stepped out of the house for years and had only studied in the mediocre college he had sent him to. His plan was not going his way as he thought it would. Making Charles 'disappear' would be a lot harder because of this. Right now, he was with his American friend, who was whispering something in his ear, an arm about his shoulder in a brotherly way. Charles burst out laughing at what he had said, patting Erik's shoulder, smiling up at him happily.

 _That American! He did this! While I was gone he'd been putting ideas in that boy's head!_ Shaw sent dagger stares in Erik's way, wanting to kill him should the opportunity present itself.

"I love it when you speak in a different language, Charles. You sound quite...sensual. I could feel my ears having an orgasm-"Erik had whispered in his ear and he could see that one, simple sexual praise from him had flustered Charles, causing him to blush and look nervously about, a smile pasted on his face. He licked his red lips unconsciously, not knowing the effect it had on Erik.

"That mouth of yours...I could think of a few things I want to do with it, right now-"Erik said huskily and Charles laughed and patted his shoulder awkwardly, feeling so hot all of the sudden, the room seeming stiflingly hot.

"Erik!" Charles said his name, as if that would convey all the feelings running through him. He wanted to scold him for saying such veiled, erotic words; wanted to kiss him and hug him right that moment too but he controlled himself, settling on just gazing at him with his dark lust. An Italian Countess had kept giving Erik sultry looks herself all night but Erik had no interest in her, no matter how exquisitely beautiful she was. The programme had commenced to entertain the guests. A known pianist played for Charles and his guest and then a local singer sang a song for them as well. Charles's servants were dressed in their finest uniforms as they mingled about, carrying entrees on silver trays to the guests and serving champagne and an assortment of fine wine and liqeurs. Charles spoke to all of them as well, asking what they thought of the party so far and they had all said it was going splendidly and they enjoyed serving such a dignified lot.

Mrs Mactaggert had put such an effort to serve only the finest meal she could devise so as not to embarrass Charles and show everyone the refinement of the Xavier Mansion. The courses were finally served and everyone had exclaimed over how delicious the meal was. Charles had never left Erik's side all through the night. After the meal, the band that Charles had hired played music for the guests to dance to. Charles himself left so that he may freshen up before his photograph was taken by Mr Prokudin-Gorsky. As he climbed the steps, he was surprised to find that Shaw had allowed for his photograph to be taken in the receiving hall, right behind the large tapestry of a hunting scene. Perhaps Shaw had changed his mind. Erik also excused himself to go to the men's room on the upper floors as well. Charles had just stepped out of his bedroom when he saw Erik kissing the Italian Countess against the pillars by the stairs. Charles felt a lurch in his stomach, his insides suddenly running cold at the sight. Erik had kept his eyes opened and he noticed Charles looking at him in agony. Charles flung himself back into his bedroom but Erik gave chase, pushing the Countess away from himself. The lady had come out of nowhere and she attacked him with her kisses, trying to seduce him. Erik had vehemently told her no, he was not interested in her and knocked on Charles's door. He did not bother to wait for a response and pushed in, locking the door behind him so the Countess will not follow.

"Charles?"

Charles had his back turned away from Erik, not even bothering to face him or speak to him. Clearly, he was upset. It broke his heart to see his lover kissing some other woman.

"Charles-"Erik said soothingly, touching his back but Charles moved away from him angrily, trying to stop himself from crying or showing that he was hurt. His lower lip was trembling with his efforts.

"Charles, come on! She meant nothing to me! She just came at me and latched on like a lamprey!"Erik tried to say jokingly.

Charles wiped at his face and gave Erik a withering glare. Erik rolled his eyes and just grabbed Charles, kissing him passionately. Charles tried to push away but it was a losing battle for him. Erik held him tight until he softened and he was kissing Erik back. Only then did Erik pull away and they were both gasping.

"You know it's you I love. I would not have crossed over time and space just to cheat on you! I love you, Charles! Only you! What must I do to make you understand?"

"I...I do understand, Erik. It's just that...seeing you with her, it really hurt me. It made me feel jealous-"Charles said honestly.

Erik's expression grew tender and he hugged Charles gently, kissing his forehead."Jealous is good. I'd rather you weren't indifferent to what she did but I will never allow anything like that to happen again. Come here, what can I do to make it better? Ah, I know-"

Erik started to kiss Charles's neck, and then he kissed Charles's lips frantically, grinding up against him as he pressed Charles to the wall. He can never grow tired of making love to him. Charles moaned into the kisses, his forehead furrowed in his desperation as he clung to Erik. Both of them hastened to unbutton vests and shirts, trying to touch each other and then Erik won this war of lust as he slipped his hand through the gap of Charles's pants, touching his burning sex.

"Ah!"Charles pulled back from the kiss, closing his eyes tight as he felt Erik quicken to give him a handjob. His head rolled about in pleasure as he felt these delicious sensations only Erik could give. Charles moaned again, his eyes heavy lidded as he opened them to look at Erik's face, his one hand restlessly running up into Erik's hair, caressing the back of his head and neck. His other arm was wrapped around Erik as the other made a move to push his pants down and then Erik lubricated himself using one of their oils that was on a table close by and thrusted into Charles's backside, with Charles's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ahhh Erik!"Charles wailed into his shoulder as Erik intruded into his tightness and he could feel Erik ramming up deep into him again deliciously; kissing his face and holding him up, hands to his behind to help push his fuck into him. Their movements quickened, steadily losing volition as they grew lost in each other, gasps quickening as they both surrendered to that engulfing, white-hot orgasm. Charles nearly slid off the wall when they were done but Erik held him steady until they both recovered. Erik kept holding his gaze, even in the dim lighting of the room, it was intense. They hastened to get dressed and they both went into Charles's bathroom to freshen up again. Charles asked if they could stay there for a while, because Charles said he had to cool off at the balcony. Erik acquiesced and sat on the edge of the balcony while Charles had his hands on the stone railing looking up at the starry skies.

"You've told me of men who have reached the moon back in your time, Erik. Has any of them ever reached the stars?"

"No. No one has made it yet. The stars are too far away-"

"Have you ever thought of going on one of those spacecrafts you've told me about? The one that goes to the moon?"

"No, I don't think I have the patience for it. My mind was too wrapped up in looking for time travel solutions to reach you-"Erik said wryly and Charles chuckled at that, smiling and running his hands through his hair, sighing contentedly.

"You said you've flown before though? On airplanes. I wish I could ride on an airplane with you, Erik-"

"Well, we can if I can bribe the Wright brothers to let us commandeer their aircraft-"

"You know the Wright brothers?" Charles asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they practically revolutionized the aeronautic federation in the world-"

"That's just amazing!"

"Honestly, what I really dreamed about, and I know this sounds ridiculous, is to fly without the assistance of planes or even wings. I just wanted to fly like Superman when I was a little boy. I'd sometimes jump from my parent's sofa and I could imagine myself almost flying-"

"Superman?" Charles queried, looking extremely mystified.

Erik made a face."Oh, he's this imaginary superhero written in comic books who has superhuman strength and is impervious to bullets. The one special thing about him is that he flies without wings or even any aircraft-"

Erik smiled wistfully then he went over to Charles and touched his cheek gently."But you know what, Charles? I don't think I need any of that. When I'm with you, it feels like I'm walking on air already and I'm flying-"

Charles felt tears tremble in his eyes because Erik had shared himself so intimately with him. He had no defenses, no secrets. He was wide open for Charles to see and he had even given up everything to be with him. Charles reached for him and hugged him close, both of them moving away from the balcony and kissing.

They stepped out of the room separately. Erik going out first in case the Countess was still there. She did not see Charles anyway. It appears she had already left. Charles came out afterwards and Sean was waiting for him downstairs, indicating that the Russian photographer was anxious to get his picture. Erik was nowhere around when Charles went down and then Sergey was fawning over him and smoothing the lapels of his tuxedo, urging him to sit on a chair. Sergey wanted to take his picture close to where the good lighting was; almost beneath the large Chandelier in the receiving hall before the fireplace. He had his lights and his prints ready. His assistant making sure the chemicals are mixed in properly. In Russian, Sergey told him to just act naturally or think of something that makes him happy. From behind Sergey, Erik suddenly appeared, holding two fluted glasses in his hands. He was looking at Charles, knowing that they just shared an intimate moment earlier and then Charles smiled up at him radiantly, thinking here is the one man that could make him happy; Erik then remembered that photograph that the Russian took, the one he saw back in 1995. Charles with his tender gaze and his radiant half-smile... _meant only for him_. And he was right. Even Sergey was making exclamations in English how luminous and beautiful Charles was in that moment.

 Sergey thanked Charles for the beautiful pictures, telling him that he will give him a copy of one of the colored prints and deliver the one of Shaw as well.  Charles walked back to the patio with Erik to join the other guests and then Charles had heard Shaw in deep discussion with a famous hair dresser who specialized in wigs. Shaw ran his hand over his bald, graying pate, favoring it and the hair dresser was telling him he would look magnificent in portraits if he had on an Auburn wig. Charles giggled quietly over Shaw's vanity, whose face registered pleasure at the thought of looking grand. Charles almost did not have the heart to tell him he would be out of work soon.

 

A lot of the guests still remained and Charles was entertaining them in the receiving hall. The lot of them were sitting about on the numerous couches as they listened to Charles's tale of his pursuits in India to hunt for tigers when he was a little boy and everyone had laughed because he was limited to hunting for such a creature...in the vegetable garden of an Indian priest. Shaw then interrupted the discussion by saying something snide.

"Well of course you were! You were just a little boy back then! You have no worldly knowledge of what is real or even what is relevant in this current world now Charles. I'll have you all know he is royally pampered and has servants at his beck and call. The young man can't do anything for himself-"

Some of the guests grew awkwardly silent at that but Charles did not let it deter him. He smiled at Shaw brightly.

"On the contrary, I know how to fend for myself. I can hunt. I can cook and recently, I've been taught how to do fly-fishing and doing my own laundry. Everyone, if you want proof of my skills we can very well put it to the test now! And by the way Shaw, you don't always see everything I do. Clearly, you are mistaken to think I am helpless. I have all of my mental faculties as well as my social graces in order-"

"Here! Here!" One of the guests said and some of them were murmuring in approval or laughing at how smartly Charles had answered Shaw. Shaw tried to keep a straight face but was utterly failing. He glowered at Charles, his cheeks flushed angrily. Erik was laughing quietly, knowing that Charles had just won another round over Shaw again. Shaw had stalked off while everyone remained to listen to Charles's stories. Later, as the night deepened, Charles was detained by some nobility over a discussion of racing and boxing. Erik meanwhile watched quietly, enjoying the fact that Charles had turned into a confident and bright young man he knew him to be, no longer that sad lonely little boy who talked to imaginary friends via letters. He was standing close to the patio's edge. He suddenly felt a blossoming ache at the side of his head and the world grew blurry and dark at the edges. Someone had hit him over the head with something hard. He passed out momentarily but came to in Charles's garden. He was lying on his side on the damp grass and three men stood over him. He recognized the shape of Shaw's outline before the other spoke.

 "You meddling fool! If it wasn't for you, things would have gone according to my plans!" Shaw screeched out and kicked Erik in the face. Erik tried to stand and fight them but Shaw's two thugs beat him into submission until he could no longer move. Something sticky was flowing down the side of his head, blood no doubt and his body was hurting everywhere. He spat out blood from his mouth, gasping raggedly as he strove to keep himself conscious. He hoped they did not break any of his bones or ribs. His head was thudding painfully along with his heart, wondering if they would kill him there and bury him in Charles's garden.

 _No, this can't be. Things can't end like this. Charles! I have to get to Charles!_ Erik thought frantically.

"How much do you want in exchange for your cooperation, Mr Lehnsherr?"

"What?"

 "I want you to leave England and forget about Charles Xavier. Otherwise I would be forced to deal with you using violent methods to get your full cooperation in this matter-"

"Two words for you, Shaw. Fuck Off!"Erik rasped in response.

"So you want violence then?"Shaw said in a falsely regretful tone. Both Shaw's goons laughed in a trollish manner.

"They will know it, if you kill me, Shaw! Everyone will know! And paying me with money that came from Charles's own pocket? How low can you go? You are a fucking leech!"Erik spat out vehemently, still defiant even though he was afraid for his life. This might very well be the end of him but he thought he might as well throw in insults as they go about it. He saw that Shaw realized it too that if he ended up dead, suspicion would be thrown his way. It infuriated Shaw as he shook with anger, glaring down at the smart-mouth Yank lying on the ground.

"Clobber the bastard!"Shaw growled and the thugs started beating him up again. His pocket watch slipped out from his vest and fell onto the grass; the goons saw it, who each struggled and scrabbled on who gets it first but one of them stepped on it instead, breaking it. The goons tried to search for anything else they could steal from him but he had nothing on him, eliciting curses from them as they took turns kicking him. By this time, Erik's face was a bloody pulp and he was nearly unconscious. Shaw bent over him, finding that he was still alive.

"I am going to deal with that brat since you've ruined my well-laid plans! I'm never above poisoning someone! After all, I killed that meddling old, professor I used to work with using such a method! Always stick with what works, so they say-"Shaw said mockingly.

"No!"Erik coughed out weakly but that was all he managed to cry out. Shaw kicked his head one final time and he blacked out.

"Tie him up and take him down to the port! Throw him on the next boat going anywhere! I will tell that brat I bribed this fool to leave. That will probably break that boy's spirit; make him think his friend has deserted him!"Shaw sneered out and his henchmen were laughing roughly as they unceremoniously trussed up Erik and bodily threw him in the back of a Runabout's carrier, tying him up in place so he does not fall and his unconscious body was jostled about as they drove over the rough dirt road.

Erik came to a few hours later, the surface beneath him seeming to rock to and fro, as if he was on a boat. Then he realized that he was on a boat. His eyes felt gummy and his head hurt terribly. He groaned and lifted his head up. Those bastards had beaten him up pretty good. His entire body felt like every muscle had been flayed and pummeled. He slowly got to his feet and then to his immense dismay, he found that he was lying amongst cargo boxes and the label on them indicated that this was a shipment vessel heading for America. He staggered for the boat railing and saw that he was quite some distance from land; he could see the distant lights from the town from where he stood. He was surrounded by nothing but the inky purple of the night sky above and the black swirling water beneath the boat.

In his current condition, he was not sure if he could swim for it, the water looking even less enticing to jump into because the icy cold spray made him shiver. He knew that there was no time to think about such things. _Charles was in trouble!_ Shaw had threatened to poison him and not knowing how long he was out cold, he may already be too late. Erik's face crumpled as he tried to control an anguished cry from rising in his throat, feeling lost and defeated. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought that Charles could be dead. He reached for the ropes securing the sails, noticing that the crew of the vessel had not noticed him yet. They were far from where he was located. His limbs were trembling painfully as he looked at the murky water below, climbing up the rail and hoping against hope that all is not lost yet.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Shaw had returned to the party to take care of the remaining guests. He did not see Charles around for some reason. When he was sure everyone had left, he met up with his henchmen outside to find out if they were able to dump the Yank onto a shipping vessel and they informed him that the deed was done. Shaw smiled cruelly to himself. Now there was just that boy to contend with. He was trying to think up of a plan on how best to deal with him. He had no intention of murdering Charles Xavier at all, although it would have given him immense satisfaction to do so. He was just giving that American one final thing to despair about as he gets shipped off to another country, broken, defeated and penniless. Surely, since the man did not have any money on him, he would have great difficulty in securing any funds to go back to England. He knew from his talk with Mrs Mactaggert, the gossip hag, that Mr Lehnsherr was all alone; with no family or friends anywhere. He just had to make sure that that man and the boy will not be able to communicate anymore.

He also had to make Charles Xavier think that his friend was bribed and had abandoned him, perhaps he could still use this as his psychological leverage and if not, he could find other ways to make Charles comply to his demands. He could always have his doctor friends lie for him and bring this up to court that Charles is 'mentally dysfunctional', which would in turn allow him to remain as the boy's guardian and take the inheritance for himself. Little did that brat know that he had already duped him into signing a legal document that handed over the Xavier Fortune over to him, with but a pittance to serve as that young fool's 'allowance'. He just had to make it appear that Charles does not have the mindset for the business, no matter how much he had shown otherwise at the party that he was a 'capable' young man. Shaw laughed and hummed under his breath as he swept over the receiving hall and the patio, ordering the servants about, confident and in good spirits that everything will still go his way. After Charles's Will is read, his own legal document would come about, indicating that right after Charles was given his vast fortune, he would realize he was incapable of handling such an undertaking, appearing to have no business acumen whatsoever that he would hand everything over to Shaw.

He then stepped out onto the front steps of the mansion to meet up with his henchmen, who were awaiting his orders when someone bellowed out his name from behind him.

"SHAW!"

He turned to face the individual that uttered that commanding shout, unable to recognize the imposing voice as it echoed across the household. He was startled to find that it was Charles and he looked mightily furious. He had never seen the young man act like this before. He had always been so submissive, quietly brooding but too polite to object and to see him walking towards him with sure, intimidating steps, his eyes steady and riveted only at him...surely this was not the same young man.

"What have you done with Erik Lehnsherr? Answer me!"

Shaw was loath to admit that he was greatly disturbed by this change in Charles. His face had shown that he was momentarily thrown by it but he regained his composure.

"What are you shouting about? I don't know what happened to-"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"Charles said in that fearsomely strong voice, his eyes flashing and wide. Both of them fell silent as they regarded each other and then, as if to bear witness to this battle of wills, the servants stepped out from whence they had retired for the night and watched the curious exchange between the guardian and his ward at the doorway. Shaw will not allow himself to lose face before them. He straightened up, glaring back at Charles and growled his response through gritted teeth.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man! I am still your guardian and you will listen to me! I have sent that American reprobate packing!"

Charles's eyes widened, his expression stunned; his lower jaw began to tremble. Shaw had mistook it for a look of one who was about to have a breakdown. _So much for his regal bravado_. Shaw decided to plod on; he gave Charles his most haughty, self-righteous expression, sneering at him.

"That's right! He's been a bad influence on you, instilling in you his morally unprincipled ways and causing you to rebel like this! For but a few hundred pounds from my own funds (at this Shaw turned his nose up condescendingly, as if it was at his own personal inconvenience that he has done so), he readily rode the first ship out of this country, off to squander it I suppose on his depravity and wickedness! You are better off without him!"

Charles looked like he was close to tears. His blue eyes trembled in their sockets, shoulders slumping down; his head bowed low, refusing to accept what had just been said to him. Shaw changed his approach and tried to appear like his actions have a just reason, so as to riddle the boy with guilt.

"Charles, I have always had your best interest at heart, right from the beginning...when I took on the responsibility of caring for you and helping run your father's business. I took this all upon myself to give you a better future, to give you all the riches that you have now. Does my sacrifice mean nothing to you? I have always been a close and dear friend of your father. Why do you think he had chosen me as your guardian? Everything I had ever done, it has all been for you. And how do you repay me? You've been rebellious, acting like some wayward son! Do you not feel any guilt or shame? Dear, dear Charles! Your so-called friend was just out to use you and now he has abandoned you-"

Charles's entire frame was now shaking. His head was still down but he was nodding slowly, as if he was accepting Shaw's admonishments.

 _I have you now!_ Shaw thought smugly. He put his hands behind him. That knowing, paternal smile was back on his face as he walked towards the boy. It was the usual expression he had on his face when dealing with Charles. The young man closed his eyes and bent his head even further, his chin almost touching his chest as it heaved with some strong feeling. Perhaps he was trying to fight back his tears. He mumbled something that Shaw did not hear clearly. He thought it must have been some weak apology.

"What did you say?"Shaw challenged him to respond. He was taken aback once more when Charles lifted his head and he saw the blazing anger and hatred back on there, his expression hard and intense. He voiced out his vehemence in that same commanding tone as before.

" I said you're a LIAR!"

 Shaw was shocked when Charles went at him and shoved him away with both hands, his expression wrathful. Shaw nearly tripped but managed to remain on his feet.

"Erik would never leave me! You have done something to him, I know it! He was my only friend when all I have had all these years was my loneliness and your suffocating treatment of me! You will stifle me no longer Shaw! I free myself of you!"

"S-stop! Stop this insolence!"Shaw spluttered. He couldn't believe it but he was now the one cowering, quailing before the strength of Charles's rage.

"No! I will not! You have belittled me! Made me feel like I should have no pride and honor in myself. I take back what you have taken from me! I take back my freedom, I take back my family's honor and I take back my life from you! I owe you nothing! You are done here!"

 Shaw was backing away towards his men at the steps, grimacing furiously and incredulous over these turn of events. He looked up and saw that the allegiance of the servants were not to him, but to their young Master. He saw their righteous indignation as they stood behind Charles, surrounding him. They were looking at him with barely concealed repugnance. _Something was wrong here..._

 He snorted out disdainfully, shaking his head in a pretense display that he was still in control of the situation.

"You do not have the power to send me off just like that, boy! Tomorrow, your Father's will is yet to be read. I have but to tell your solicitor of your outrageous behavior of late, with evidence from highly trained psychologists and if necessary, bring this up to court that you are incapable of managing your affairs! Then you shall see-"

"You are mistaken, Sir!" Another voice called out from above the landing of the stairs. All heads now turned as Charles's solicitor, Mr Worthington came down the rest of the steps and joined everyone out on the front passage of Charles's mansion. Shaw's eyes widened in agitation. The man had probably heard everything that was said. _How can he be here?_ Shaw had thought that he had been too busy to attend Charles's birthday due to some business in London. He never even noticed the man at the party.

"Mr Worthington! Why, this is a surprise-"

"Indeed, it is-" Mr Worthington said as he closed the gap between them all and then he was standing before Charles and Shaw. Mr Worthington's blue eyes were narrowed down at Charles's Guardian.

"I have already read the Will as your presence was not necessary, Shaw. Charles is now the sole owner of the mansion and the Xavier fortune; he has the right to handle his own funds and there will be no need for a guardian. All of Mr Brian Xavier's finances also belong solely to him. The Xavier Furnishing rights and stocks will be shared amongst his loyal furniture designers, with Charles owning fifty percent of the company as was originally planned by Mr Xavier. And should there be any cause for dispute, let me make it clear that there was no mention of you partaking in any ownership of the Xavier legacy-"

Shaw's face grew pale, his upper lip curling as he tried to control an involuntary tic in his clammy countenance."Well yes, I did not expect-"

Mr Worthington cut him off. "Oh, of course you did not think you would be included in there! So you made it your mission to scheme and hatch evil plots to make it appear that Charles is incapable of controlling and managing his own assets! You also tried to have him sign a legal document handing over his inheritance to you-"

"Now that's not true!"Shaw spluttered, trying to look indignant but in truth, his plans are crumbling about him in ruins and he knew he was caught. He would not be able to bluster his way out of this. He was surprised when Mr Worthington went over to him and tried to pat down his pockets, looking for something and then the man took out his key ring and handed it to Sean Cassidy. Shaw tried to protest, almost turning to shout orders for his men to aid him but shockingly enough, the carvers and furniture designers came from somewhere behind his henchmen and surrounded them, holding guns and weapons to prevent them from interfering.

"Go into Shaw's office! Search his drawer for that document-"

"What document? I know nothing of this! Whatever it is, it must have been planted there! I would never-"

Charles interrupted him."You endeavor to lie over and over don't you, Shaw?"

Charles looked like he was trying to control his temper; he had kept his silence and had allowed his Solicitor to do the talking for him. He did not know if he can contain himself any longer because he was extremely anxious to know where Erik is and what Shaw had done to him. It was all he could do not to reach for Shaw's throat and throttle the answer from him. His solicitor gave him a pointed look and Charles let out a breath, backing off. Mr Worthington had his valise with him and he took out ledgers that Shaw immediately recognized. It was the bookkeeping ledger from their London office of Xavier Furnishing. His men were not able to get rid of it in time. Mr Worthington also lifted his original document indicating the handing over of the company over to Shaw. How they had figured out his plans, he did not know. He had been able to deceive them for years. 

Sean came back immediately and he carried the leather folder that contained his 'supposed' documents. Sean held it out for Shaw, who snatched it from him angrily and read the contents through. His hands shook because this was definitely the one he had Charles sign earlier. He had absent-mindedly signed it as well before Charles had signed it and he did not realize the contents actually implicate him in serious crimes against Charles and the company. Mr Worthington was closely watching him as he stepped forward and took the documents back from Shaw's grip.

"You recognize it, do you not, Shaw? This is proof that you stole from the company funds, transferring it to your own various accounts, under false names. We know you have been doing this for years. Apparently, since you were not satisfied with just 'dipping', you wanted to take the entire chunk of it for yourself, didn't you?"

Shaw had grown extremely pale, his eyes bulging wide with terror, his entire body growing cold and numb. _He was caught! Caught!_

"Your greed and your arrogance became your downfall, thieving snake!"Charles shouted and then he went over to him and grabbed at his collar, shaking him about.

"Now I'm asking you again! Where is Erik? Where?"

Shaw did not bother to respond at first. His entire world had fallen apart in one night. His dreams of riches and power had been taken from him and he had the look of one who had been defeated. Now, all he could see was his impending incarceration and the years of hard labor behind bars. He tried to shake Charles away from himself and glowered back at him.

"Your friend is on some shipping vessel, I care not where, you brat! I hope he chokes on the blood I have made him swallow when I kicked his head in!"

Charles finally lost it. He let out a raging cry and punched Shaw in the face with much force, causing him to immediately fall unconscious. Some of the maids cried out in surprise. Logan and Sean pulled Charles away from Shaw before he dealt him further harm although they knew the bastard deserved it. The constables were already in the mansion, waiting to be called in to round up Shaw and his goons. Before they could take away the thug who was still wearing Erik's coat, Charles stopped them and then he told the officers that the man was wearing Erik's stolen coat. He informed them he wanted the coat back. The officers gestured for the man to comply with Charles's orders. The goon awkwardly began to take it off and as he was doing so, Charles sprang forward and also punched his face in, making the goon's nose bleed and breaking it in the process. The man was screaming and cowering but the police officers held him fast. Charles grabbed at his shoulders and glared down at him angrily as he was forced to his knees.

"That's for Erik, you bastard!"

Charles had wanted to hurt him some more but he felt hands reaching for his arms to control and prevent him from becoming too violent."Charles, he is not worth your anger. Let the police deal with them-"Mr Worthington gently admonished him.

Charles shook his head, his expression still anxious."But Erik! I have to find him! If I have to beat it out of this common thug, I shall do it! They had hurt him! They did this because of me! I have to-"

Mr Worthington touched his shoulder."Charles, Let the authorities take care of that for you and question these men. They can go to the Sea port to find your friend...if he's still there. We'll also send messages via wireless telegraph to any shipping vessel that we can contact. It would do no good for you to go there. Wait for their report in the morning. I'm sure everything will be alright-"

The young man hesitated at first and Mr Worthington thought he would protest some more but Charles nodded, slowly making his way back into the mansion. The police finally left with the criminals. His servants and workers were all smiling and nodding towards him. They were happy that he was finally freed from Shaw's stifling hold over him and was placed in a position of power now that he is of age. He managed to give them a small smile, advising them to all retire and then he hurried away, going up the stairs. He locked himself up in his room, fraught with worry that he could barely sleep because he could not stop thinking about Erik. He was anxious to go with the policemen to look for his lover but he knew if he joined them, he might do something untoward and behave irrationally. He had to show everyone he was in control and trust only in the belief that all will be well.

 

Erik awoke on the shores of England come dawn, to the drilling pain in his head and to the horrendous stabs and twinges in his limbs that he nearly vomited with it. Although the water was freezing as he swam painfully back to Graymalkin last night, he was able to make his return...and that was the important thing. Unfortunately, he had pushed his body past its limit that once his hands touched solid ground and he hauled himself up, he lost consciousness again. He found himself lying on the muddy bank and he had inadvertently rubbed his face into it. He gathered himself as best as he could and washed his face with the icy water. He began to walk along the main road, hoping a vehicle would pass by and one eventually did. He had told the driver he had an emergency at the Xavier Mansion and that he needed to get there as soon as possible. The man agreed to help him and had taken him right up at the gates. He arrived at the Xavier mansion around mid-morning. It was odd that the gates were wide open and that there was no one around. He began to make his way to the front of the mansion.

He wondered if they were all still asleep or if it was something else. He suddenly felt dread settling in his stomach, making his mouth cottony-dry. He could feel his heart rate picking up. This was not good. Something had happened. He walked to the side of the mansion, to see if Charles or any of the staff could be around there but there was no one. He looked up at Charles's balcony and the hollow silence all around was frightening him now. He turned around, intending to enter the front door to call for someone but the sight of an oncoming black vehicle stopped him cold. It was an Invalid's car, the equivalent of an ambulance in 1910 and it headed straight towards the front of the mansion.

He heard voices and activity coming from the main doorway. People murmuring; women crying as they converged at the front of the house. He recognized them to be Charles's maids and servants. Erik staggered closer, his eyes wide. He almost did not want to see what could have had them so upset. Men from the Invalid's vehicle came down, carrying a stretcher and moments later, they are carrying a dead body, whose face and entire body was mercifully covered by a sheet. The maids wailed even louder. Erik immediately came to the conclusion that the one beneath the sheet was Charles. Shaw had murdered him. It was like some scene from a nightmare as he watched them put the body in the vehicle and drive away. Erik could not move from whence he stood, a singular thought kept wailing over and over inside of his head. _Charles is dead._ Erik did not bother to make his presence known to the staff. He collapsed onto the grass, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Charles, m-my fault, all my fault-"Erik moaned as he groveled on his knees upon the ground, the tears spilling hotly down his bruised cheeks.

He knew it was all his fault because he helped change the outcome of the past, not only by telling Charles to stand up for himself against Shaw but because he had informed him of what the Xavier Furnishing's future would be, causing the young man to take action against Shaw. Charles would still be alive if it wasn't for what he had done. He cried there for a long time and then he felt someone touch his shoulders softly. He turned to look at who it was and was astounded to find that it was Charles, smiling down at him with gentle affection. _Charles is alive!_

"I...I thought...I thought you were dead! Shaw said-"Erik stammered, reaching for Charles's arms and pulling him close, as if he can't believe Charles was really in front of him, alive and well. He wanted to make sure that he was really standing before him. He reached up to touch Charles's fair cheeks, his neck and his hair. Charles was crying too as he embraced Erik. He could see Erik had been beaten pretty badly but his eyes were not swollen and his face was not heavily bruised. He did not care if anyone saw him but he drew Erik close, kissing him and then he whispered in his ear.

"Shaw lied to you, Erik. And now he has paid for all the wrongdoings he has done upon us. Last night, he was arrested by the authorities along with his thugs-"

"But who was that? The one that was taken by the hospital dispatch?"

Charles sighed out sadly."It was one of my maids, Laurie Collins. She had some sort of ailment of the intestine. She had informed us of her ailment several weeks ago. Laurie had been staying in the servants quarters here and I had a doctor taking care of her but unfortunately, her illness was far too advanced and she passed away this morning-"

Erik hugged him tight, still crying. He was relieved that it was not Charles that died but it was sad that after being freed from Shaw's tyranny, something terrible as this had to happen.

"I'm sorry-"

"It was unexpected, yes but-"

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I had almost gotten you in trouble. Shaw threatened to poison you. If you had died, it would have killed me, Charles-"Erik said in a trembling voice and he nearly burst out crying again.

"Erik, I'm here! All is well-"Charles soothed and then he was helping Erik up.

"Come, we have to get my doctor to attend to your wounds-"

They both got up and walked towards the front door. Exclamations of delight erupted from some of the staff although most of the maids were still crying for the loss of one of their own. Sean and Logan came over to help Erik into the house and Charles followed behind them. Charles had Erik brought into his room, where his own private physician looked him over and tended to his injuries. The Doctor pronounced that he would be well in a few weeks time, for it appears Mr Lehnsherr has a resilient and hardy physique. When the doctor had left, Armando had asked if Charles needed any assistance with Erik but Charles said he will be the one to take care of Erik and aid him in his recovery. Armando nodded and he spoke to the other servants on Charles's behalf without being told. He announced Charles's wishes and they all complied, making sure not to disturb their young master and attend to other affairs to get the household in order after all the excitement that has happened.

Charles had locked his door and went to Erik, who was lying on his bed, sleeping. He looked Erik over. There are bandages upon his arms and mostly around his middle. The side of Erik's face was still purplish because of a swollen bruise and both cheeks had red, subsiding discolorations from where he had been punched. His lip was split and bruised as well. They were not able to break his nose because the goons had mostly focused on kicking his sides and his stomach. Charles felt his eyes water at the sight of Erik like this, his heart breaking to see his lover beaten so thoroughly. Erik had been through so much for him. He quietly sidled up against Erik and then he took one of his hands and kissed it. Erik stirred and looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm glad you are unharmed-"Erik said softly.

"Erik, I want to break their faces in for hurting you like this-"

"Don't worry about this. I'll eventually heal-"

Charles could not help the tears that still fell from his eyes as he tenderly pressed his face to Erik's arm and held onto him. They lay quietly and Charles recounted the events that happened at the mansion last night to him; how he had stood up against Shaw and had his crimes detailed before him. It was with great satisfaction that Charles had told him how he had punched Shaw and his goon out before they were arrested. Erik then in turn informed him how he had been abducted from the party and that he was beaten up and thrown on a shipping vessel headed for America.

"Well, now everything is sorted out. We've finally beaten Shaw! I'm sure in my current future Shaw's mansion will not come about. Xavier Mansion will remain and your workers will get to keep their jobs and continue the Xavier Company as it should-"Erik said, grinning down at Charles as the other fussed and smoothed over his bandages while they faced each other. Charles kept tenderly looking at him, a small smile on his lips while his fingers softly traced at Erik's brow. He did not respond to Erik's exclamations over their success. These things were irrelevant to him now. What mattered the most was Erik's condition.

"My poor, Erik! Look at the state of you! Are you hungry? Do you need me to get you anything?"

Erik just chuckled and took Charles's hand, the one touching his brow."Some soup would be nice-"

Charles quickly got up from the bed and hurried off to prepare soup for Erik. He did not even let his maidservants assist him. He did it all on his own. He made Erik some Beef Consommé and brought it up on a tray, along with bread and some tea. Charles scolded Erik when he tried to eat too quickly. He took the spoon from Erik and fed him and poured tea for him. Erik looked him over affectionately as the other strove to care for him. It went like this for several days. The staff did not question or voice any opinion over the fact that both Erik and their master slept in the same room and that Charles barely left Erik's side. Erik would wake up sometimes or look up from reading a book to see the dark-skinned woman, Ororo Munroe come into the room to discuss the business matters and take care of the paperwork that Charles had to sign. Sometimes it was that girl with the dark red hair that came, her name was Anna Marie. Throughout all of this, Charles stayed with him and tended to his needs. They did not touch each other intimately but just sometimes kissed and touched in bed, although Erik would have wanted to have a go with Charles but the other refused. Erik was trying to act bored while he was convalescing, hinting that he would like to have sex instead. So Charles tried to keep him entertained with books, some music from his phonograph and playing chess. Erik played around with that red combination box that they had used before to exchange letters and Charles taught him the secret of how to reset the combination and Erik set it to the date they had first met. Charles showed Erik the letters that the other had sent to him and they both reminisced over the events that led up to this moment.

Erik still can't get over how much he felt the stirrings of desire come over him when he was alone with Charles, like he couldn't get enough of touching him or making love to him. He didn't think it was normal to feel this way about another man like this but perhaps, this was his only way to express how much he loved him. They were playing with some cards this time and Erik's attention was already wandering. He could not stop staring at the curve of Charles's nose and his rosy lips; the slope where Charles's neck and shoulder met, admiring the pale smoothness of it. His eyes flickered over to Charles's downcast blue eyes, how beautifully deep-set they are beneath his arching eyebrows. Charles noticed his appraisal and smiled at him playfully.

"Erik-"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop it-"

"What?"

"You're staring at me again. It's distracting-"

"I can't help it! You're face is so damned good to look at!"

Charles giggled at that and finally drew close to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He spoke in a throaty voice."You do say the most flattering things-"

"Don't you think I should be rewarded for it then?"Erik responded in a husky and velvety voice, bending closer to kiss him hungrily; his hot tongue pushing into Charles's mouth. Charles was too startled and aroused to stop him. When it comes to Erik, he just couldn’t help himself. They kissed with torrid abandon, holding onto each other, restless and hot. Charles momentarily came to his senses. He shivered and pulled away, gasping softly.

"You're not well yet, Erik-"

"I don't care! I want to make love to you now-"Erik said in a low, guttural voice. Charles regarded him intently for some time, seeming to think something through. He then got up from the bed and made sure the door was locked. He went to Erik and took the cards, putting them away. He pulled the curtains close over the balcony window; he faced Erik again, holding him in his gaze. The bruises on Erik's face were fading away to a faint purple and he did not have any more bandages. Erik was also able to bathe himself without Charles's assistance so he had decided it was alright to make love. Charles stripped off his clothing and Erik was doing the same while in bed, an expectant look of delight on his face. Charles's own face was strangely intent, his eyes heavy-lidded with his lust. Erik tried to reach for him but Charles stopped his hands, holding them in his own.

"No, let me take control. Just lie back and let me be the one to please you this time-"Charles said softly, running his fingers gently over Erik’s cheeks. His hands slowly traced down, guiding Erik to lie back in bed.

Erik did as he was told and he watched as Charles propped himself up on top him, those soft, silky fingers tracing over his feverish skin with maddening gentleness. With his light touch, Charles traced his fingers over Erik's healing bruises and then he bent down and kissed them tenderly, always returning to plant soft kisses upon his lover’s lips. It was amazingly erotic to see Charles doing this to him. Then Charles licked at the hollow of his neck, softly sucking at the skin and then the kisses and caresses went down to his chest. He could feel Charles wantonly suckling and licking his nipples. He felt them harden and burn because of the indecent things Charles was doing. He felt his pulse race, electric shocks coursing its way within him.

"Ohhhh-"Erik moaned as Charles nibbled at one nipple and then Charles traced more kisses upon his belly, licking at the bowl of his navel. Charles's heated kissing was trailing ever downwards; he was now kissing that muscled area above his groin and then, giving Erik one heated look...Charles touched his cock, caressing it in one palm and making him start up at the pleasurable sensation he felt. His prong hardened and stiffened immediately in response. Charles's face drew close and then he took Erik's erect sex into his mouth and he sucked on him strongly. Erik writhed and stuttered restlessly, his head pushing down into the pillow as Charles's delicious mouth worked on him.

"Charles!"Erik cried out, shutting his eyes tight because it was unbearably good.

Erik's own hips undulated up to meet Charles's mouth as he bore down and took in all of Erik, wanting to pleasure him in the same way that Erik had done for him before. He drummed his tongue upon the glans, sucking hard and fast. Erik groaned and stirred about like he could not stand it anymore, his breath hitching and quickening and then Charles felt that viscous gush of Erik's come in his mouth. He swallowed it and then he lifted his head up and looked at the expression of sated lust on Erik's face. Erik let out a satisfied sigh and Charles rose up, pressing his swollen mouth against Erik's lips; they began to kiss passionately. The taste of come mingled with the taste of heat and smoke and something like spice within their burning lips. Erik embraced Charles and rolled him to the side. Charles licked at Erik's lips seductively, touching his sensitive sex and giving him a jolting handjob. He was still so sensitive. Erik moaned into Charles's mouth as they fought each over each for control. Charles was back on top of him, forcing him back down onto the bed. Erik looked up at him with his heated and possessive gaze, wanting to fuck him violently but Charles grappled with him and forced his wrists back down on the bed, preventing him from moving. Charles gave him a naughty smile and sat on his belly. Erik could already see Charles's own erection bobbing upwards and Erik wanted to reach out and touch it but Charles restrained him.

"Did I not say that you should just lie back and let me do all the pleasing?"Charles teased. Erik moaned incoherently, trying to wrestle Charles off of his lap but Charles just chuckled and then he was kissing Erik's lips seductively again, his tongue and teeth grazing Erik's own and sending a thrilling sensation upon his mouth. The kiss deepened, grew more passionate and when he pulled back, Erik just lay there breathless and dazed.

"Now that's some kiss-"Erik exclaimed, smiling up at Charles in a drugged way that it had Charles laughing breathily. In between kisses, Charles let Erik touch him while he reached for one of their oil bottles and he pulled back to prepare himself for Erik, his own fingers working up his backside. Both of them are already sweating, their skin burning hot as if with a fever. Erik felt heady with the blood rush and the scent of Charles's skin. He always smelled so good, like something luscious and sweet. While Charles was preparing himself, bending over him, Erik licked the skin over Charles's clavicle and bit down on the rounded part of his shoulder. Charles let out a cry of surprise, his eyes heavy with want; he bore down and kissed Erik roughly on the mouth in retaliation but then he broke the kiss, eliciting a cry of complaint from the other and then he pushed both of Erik's shoulders down and positioned his behind onto Erik's manhood, smiling and licking his lips indecently.

"I want you in me, Erik. But I need you to behave yourself and keep lying down. Do you want us to continue?"

"Yes! Yes please!"

Charles grinned at that and then Erik nearly howled out loud as Charles impaled himself on his cock, slowly working his hips about in circling motions until Erik's sex was completely engulfed in his tightness.

"Oh my God!"Erik said in a wavering moan as Charles's behind began to move faster, going up and down his rigid manhood. Erik bit down on his own lips, trying to control the incoherent screams that wanted to force itself out of his throat. Charles had his hands propped on his chest, knees on both sides of Erik's waist. His eyes are shut tight as he concentrated on the sensation that Erik's cock gave him. The feeling of intrusion, of intense heat, building between them. Charles moaned quietly, his cried having a trembling quality as Erik's own hips thrusted up to meet him. They went on like this, rocking against each other, quickening, desperate and frantic to reach the peak of these sensations until it took them to the edge and pushed them into that white-hot zone of a cataclysmic climax. When they had both orgasmed, Charles rolled next to Erik on the bed and lay there, content and gasping breathlessly. Erik reached for him and held him close. He nuzzled Charles's blushing cheek and kissed his sweaty forehead. Moments later they had grown still, the heat cooling from them as they kept on facing each other, fingers tracing and touching each other gently, both of them smiling.

"I know I've said this to you before but I will say it again. I'm proud of you for being who you are, Charles and I love you for that-"

Charles let out a contented breath, wrapping an arm about Erik's shoulder."I would never have been able to get to this point if it weren't for you, Erik. You changed my life; you've saved me from a life of misery-"

He lifted his head closer to Erik's position on the pillow so that they are nearly kissing."Do you know that if it was not for you, I never would have told my servants off for trying to help Shaw in smothering me? Even Kitty admitted to me that she never thought that she was aiding Shaw. She also told me had she not seen me stand up for myself, she would not have informed me of what she heard in Shaw's study, because she would have been more afraid of Shaw than of me-"

"Really?"

"Yes, Erik! You've made me stronger and better and I thank the day I met you, my man out of time-"Charles said affectionately, reaching for him to kiss him again; eager and gentle as he embraced him.

They were both sitting on the floor, laughing as they ate some fruit from a platter Charles had brought up into the room. Charles was wearing his favorite pale blue nightshirt while Erik wore his own black pants and his shirt along with his vest. The maids had mended it and had cleaned it for him. He was not able to go back to the Leland farm to retrieve his other clothing but then again, Charles had hinted that he did not make the effort to have Erik's clothes retrieved because he preferred seeing Erik in a state of semi-undress...or with no clothes on at all.

"Do you mean to tell me, all this time that we were in here, Sean is still guarding at the stairs, right this very moment?"Erik asked incredulously, trying to control himself from guffawing out. Charles giggled into his crossed arms, slightly mortified as he lay on his stomach.

"Yes! And he admitted to hearing 'odd' noises coming from my room. Goodness! What must he think of me?"

"What can I say, Charles? Your moans leave little to the imagination and I am sure young Master Cassidy has a clear idea about what's happening between us-"

"Oh dear!"Charles gasped, his face reddening. He never thought about what he had put Sean through. His thoughts were returning to the depraved and indecent sounds he had made all those times and how he had called Sean a village idiot.

"What do you think must I do to make amends with him, Erik? I feel terrible over what I've done to him-"

"I think you should not worry over such particulars. It's all past and done now. Anyway, I see Sean as an understanding young man wanting nothing more than to serve you to the best of his abilities. I'll even bet you a shilling he has not said a word of this to anyone-"

"I don't think so-"Charles objected.

Erik began to pat his pockets for a shilling while Charles looked on in disagreement. Surely Sean had shared his secret with someone. Erik felt into his vest pocket and his finger slipped into a tear within the vest. His exploring finger found something round and he began to take it out. A chuckle was still issuing from him as he took it out and then he was shocked to find that it was his fraternity ring from his future. Erik suddenly felt some reverberating sensation run through him. This ring, he had used it with Hank McCoy to study how triggers work. Although the ring was not set as his trigger, it acted as one anyway...Just because it was an item from his future existence. He felt the echoes of the present trying to converge inside of him and overwhelm him. Erik suddenly stood up and staggered away from Charles, his face growing pale. Charles looked up at him, alarmed.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

Erik willed himself to keep staying in the past but it was already too late. The trigger had set things in motion. Erik's face crumpled up in his anguish as he tried to reach for Charles; some unseen force seemed to suck him inwards, paralyzing him. With a trembling hand, he shot his hand out towards Charles; the ring suddenly fell from his hand and it disappeared even before it landed on the carpeted floor, as if it winked out of existence.

"ERIK!"Charles screamed and the pain in his voice seemed to break Erik's own heart but he could do nothing to stop what is happening.

The entire room was fading, becoming cloudy, blanketed in a blinding white light that Erik could not force his eyes to remain open no matter how hard he tried to squint and keep Charles's face in his vision. He tried to reach for Charles's hand again but he felt as if he was moving in quagmire, his movements sluggish.

"NO!"Charles wailed. Erik was literally fading before him, becoming insubstantial. Erik tried to reach for his hand several times but he could not clasp it in his own. His hands were growing ghost-like and could grip nothing as his flesh went through Charles's outstretched palm. Erik's fading countenance looked sorrowfully regretful, fighting off an invisible force that wrenched him from the past and back into his present. Charles was in a state of immense horror at what was happening. They were just laughing and enjoying each other's company moments ago and now Erik was disappearing as if he never was there. Erik had told him he could never go back to his future because if he did, there was no going back to Charles ever again.

"Erik! Please! Erik come back! Come back to me!"Charles howled out mournfully but no matter how much he called, it was just no use. Erik faded and then he was just gone. Charles sank to his knees onto the floor, sobbing in a heart-rending way and his palms pressed to his face.

"Give him back! Give him back to me!"Charles screamed in a thick voice as he wept bitterly, huddled onto the floor on his side, calling out this plea to no one; perhaps he was calling out to the very gods of time and space that had allowed Erik to come to his time...only to take him away from him. It was just so cruel. Charles felt so crushed, his heart breaking painfully inside of his chest. He did not even notice his servants Logan, Sean and Mrs Mactaggert come in to see what was wrong with him. Mrs Mactaggert was trying to help him up, smoothing the hair away from his face.

"What happened Charles? Where is Mr Lehnsherr?"

Charles could do nothing but weep into Mrs Mactaggert's shoulder as she held him. Charles finally opened his eyes, his face crumpled up in anguish.

"Erik's gone! He went back! He didn't want to but the ring! It was because of the ring!"Charles uttered senselessly. Charles could not stop himself from crying and shouting out for Erik's name. He was crying out senseless words and he was hysterical, that no amount of kind words or assurance could console him. The staff eventually had to call his doctor in to sedate him. They were quite concerned over this baffling event that had just transpired. One question ran through everyone's mind: _Where was Erik Lehnsherr?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurie Collins is a mutant member of X-men called Wallflower. If there is any name similarity to an actual person, I do apologize; it was not intended. The name is included in this fic as a supporting character because she is necessary to the plot. Just clearing that part out.Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to post this. Been so busy with real life stuff. Anyway, this is my last chapter for this fic, with the inclusion of an epilogue and I hope you enjoyed it so far. The entire story is actually dedicated to Naruel, who has followed my works and had been with me all this time with this particular fic. I thank you for your precious time and your support. I hope nothing but the best for you. <3
> 
> P.S. I am going on hiatus for a bit, but I have other fics in store. I will be back again. Bye for now and thank you so much for taking the time to read my fics. I only wish that it has entertained you in anyway it can. :')
> 
> Post P.S.  
> Seems my protagonists appear ooc so I apologize if they are, they are meant to be based from the characters in Somewhere in Time and I tried to meld them all together XD

 

_**2013.** _

 

_Erik could not open his eyes at first, because of the excruciating pain it brought him. It even hurt to move his limbs about. He was lying on a hard surface, of that he was sure. He eventually had to get up from whence he was lying but he was afraid to do so because he knew, without a doubt...that he was back in the future. He wanted to howl out his despair because he was parted from Charles. Why did he have to have that ring in his vest? He had completely forgotten the fact that he had it in there! He was sobbing as he lay there, his entire frame sweating. He felt so weak, exhausted...as if he had been running non-stop for weeks and his body felt so used up. He dragged his eyes open and when he looked about, he was still in Charles's mansion but he immediately noticed the changes. There was a temperature controller installed in the wall next to Charles's door and he saw that there was a signage over the headboard, advising visitors not to lie on the bed or sit on the furniture. The design and the coloring were different. The bed was actually cordoned off. So it seems Charles's house was still opened up as a tourist attraction in the future. Erik immediately shut his eyes at the sight of these and his shoulders heaved as he lay on his side, crying in much the same way that Charles was crying in the past._

_"No!"He moaned over and over again. He knew the danger of trying to force his way back. Hank had warned him of it but he lay down straight and tried anyway. Sure enough, it was easy to go back to the same sensations he felt back in the time-travel room, like he was floating but then, he felt his heart crash painfully inside of his chest and he was violently forced out of that time-stream. The pain was nothing he had ever felt before; it felt as if his brain was boiling inside of his skull and his nerve endings were torn and re-attached and then rendered open and raw. He could literally feel his insides lurch sickeningly inside of himself. Erik struggled against the pain he felt but it was just no use. He lost consciousness again. When he came to, he was surrounded by darkness. It took a while before he finally got up and he staggered towards the door. He moved as if his limbs were atrophied but he forced himself to move nonetheless. A thought suddenly came to him. He had to go back to that house where Hank McCoy was. He knew that if he was in the same conditions as he had before, he could probably force himself back into Charles's time. He had to think that maybe there is a loophole in Hank's theory. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could fight through to get to the same time-stream again. He had to try...for Charles. The difference between him and Hank was that he had someone he desperately wanted to go back for and he had spent more time in the past than Hank did. So then, he'd had to assume, the variables had changed. It's possible he will not go into a coma or die._

_As he stepped out of the hall, he saw that it was strangely old-fashioned but influenced by something from the future at the same time. Fluorescent lighting had been installed and a modern heater. Over the door, there was a sign that said no visitors can enter because it was under repair, no wonder no one came into the room all the while he was unconscious. He stumbled and slunked down the stairs. He heard voices at the end of the receiving hall. Perhaps they are the caretakers of the house. Erik made his way over to the sound and he saw two men wearing modern butler uniforms drinking tea at the kitchen table. Both men looked over at him, appalled, their jaws dropping open at the sight of him._

_"Blimey! Where the bloody hell did you come from?" One of them managed to say._

_"Eh, he looks done in, ain't he? Can we help you, Sir?"The older fellow said, who appeared to have grown composed, quickly recovering from his surprise; he looked concerned over Erik's state._

_Erik did not notice that tears still kept streaming down his face and that he was sweaty; wearing the same clothing he wore when he was taken from Charles. He must indeed look very strange to them. He reached out to steady himself on the table top. The men immediately pitied him because he looked to be on the verge of collapse._

_"Yes p-please. I need to get to Salem Road. I bought the old house there-"_

_"That place? Used to belong to the ol' Grey family, smack in the middle of nowhere, it is-"_

_"Yes that is the place. Can anyone of you drive me there? I will pay for your assistance-"_

_The younger man was looking at him intently and was somewhat growing worried for him as well."Are you alright, Mate?"He said in a kind voice._

_"I will be when you take me there-"_

_"But what happened to you?"_

_"I've been taken against my will. I wasn't supposed to be here-"_

_"We have to report this to the authorities then!"The old man said but Erik shook his head._

_"No, there is no need for that. I just need to go back to Salem Road. Someone is waiting for me to go back, probably sick with worry for me-"_

_"With the condition you're in, Mate I would suppose so!"_

_"Ah, just take the poor man over, Gabe!"_

_The young man went to Erik and guided him out the front door."Come along then! There you go, nice and easy-"_

 

Hank was quietly sitting in the drawing room. He looked at his watch. Several hours had passed since he had left Erik in the time-travel room. He had informed Erik he will wait the 24 hour period before attempting to open it and then pack up after him. He hoped Erik would be successful. He had wondered what would become of the young man once he permanently resides in that time-stream. If he had the means to still speak with Erik, perhaps he would be able to find out what it was like. He had settled back in his chair, reading a newspaper when the door burst open and in came Erik...looking disheveled and sweaty as he staggered towards him. He was not wearing his coat and suit anymore. His current clothes looked to be in terrible condition, somewhat ragged.

"Good Lord! Erik! What are you-"

Erik was gasping softly as he reached for Hank and uttered in a deadened voice:

"The key. Where is it?"

Erik was reaching into Hank's pockets, not waiting for a response and was finally able to fish out the key. He pushed Hank McCoy aside carelessly and stumbled for the door. He was weaving about weakly as if he was drunk. Hank went to him, alarmed.

"I thought you weren't coming back! Were you even able to leave? I've left you in the room for about five hours-"

Erik ignored him. His entire being was focused upon entering the time-travel room again, as if his life depended on it. Erik was weeping silently and he could not even feel the numb tears streaming down his cheeks. All he could think of was Charles, who was probably calling out for him. He did not want Charles to think he abandoned him. He had to get back, no matter what. Erik was able to enter the room and he pushed Hank away as the other kept questioning him, trying to stop him from continuing.

"Erik please! Answer me! What happened?"

Erik's eyes swiveled towards Hank as if he was noticing him for the first time, focus coming back into his trance-like gaze. He reached for Hank's shoulder, his grip tightening on it as he stifled a sob, his face set in a grimace of pain.

"I was there! I was back in 1910 but my ring...I didn't know the fraternity ring was in my vest! I saw it and then I was brought back here-"

Hank immediately understood what Erik was intending to do. He tried to wedge himself into the door, trying to stop Erik from closing it.

"Erik! Don't do it! Don't try to go back! You'll die if you do!"

Erik still had enough strength in him to wrench Hank's grip away from himself.

"Hank you don't understand! I have to go back! He and I...we were...together. That was why he wanted me to go back and find out for myself-"

Hank understood what Erik meant but to him, that does not justify going back if one would end up dead.

"Erik please think this through-"Hank pleaded but Erik stoically closed the door, quickly shutting him out. Hank knocked frantically, trying to force the knob, knowing he would not be able to force it open. He ran his hand through his hair in agony, looking about as if trying to think of a solution.

_What should I do? I must not let him go back! He would not even make it through the time-stream alive!_

Erik meanwhile went back to the bed, pulled the running recorder out from under it and erased the content. He recorded over it instead. In a rasping, broken voice he spoke into the microphone that he had to go back to Graymalkin, England in the year 1910 September, several days after young Charles's 21st birthday. He kept repeating this, setting it in a loop and then he lay back in bed after putting the recorder under the bed again. He let out a shaky breath, preparing himself for another attempt to jump backwards in time.

Floating again, floating...that disembodied sensation coming back, like his body was suspended on water and he was feeling so light-headed; his mind expanding and yet concentrating into that familiar path in the time-stream; at the same time, Charles's face filled that dark space beneath his closed lids. His heart beat quickened inside of his chest and he felt a feeling of hope rising from him. These were the same conditions as before, when he first went to Charles's past. A feeling of triumph and happiness filled him. But these feelings did not last. The sensation of being brutally crushed and torn to pieces overtook him. He screamed horribly-

Outside, Hank was shaken by Erik's screaming. It went on for some time and then it stopped. Hank swallowed thickly, cold sweat running down his brow. He tried to force the door open one more time, but he did not have the strength he once had. He was in agony because he knew Erik needed his help but he stood at the door, a helpless old man. There was a loud pounding at the front door all of the sudden, then he heard someone crying out for the door to be opened. Hank froze there for a moment, and then he was galvanized by the urgency of the person calling outside. Hank headed there and flung the door open. A man in an all-black suit, topped with a leather jacket stood outside, his black hair fluttering in the wind and next to him stood a blond woman, wearing a stylish cream-colored fur coat; her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Where is Erik Lehnsherr? We heard him screaming-" The man demanded. Hank instantly knew these were Erik's friends. How they were able to track Erik, he did not know. All he knew was that their arrival was timely. Hank was pale and slightly trembling. He pointed to the thick oak door that was behind him.

"He's in there. Please, help me save him! He's gone too far-"

The black haired man, who was actually Azazel, did not hesitate. He ran full on at the door and pushed at it with his shoulder, hard. It took several tries but he was able to break it in. They found Erik lying on the bed, gray-faced and unconscious. His lips were almost bluish and he had stark hollows beneath his eyes. Now it was the Blond woman that made her move. She had a large leather bag with her. She moved towards the bed and sat on the edge. She moved efficiently and with practiced hands. She checked Erik's vitals using her stethoscope; obviously, she has a medical background. She was afraid earlier, but now she was in control of herself. She opened up her bag and took out a vial and a syringe and injected Erik with it, all the while talking to him even though he was unconscious.

Erik, you idiot! What have you gotten yourself into?"

She looked up at the two other men looking at her as she took care of Erik, her expression grave.

"We have to get him to a hospital. His pulse is weak and he appears to be suffering from extreme exhaustion. I gave him something to help stabilize him but I don't know if something internal might be failing-"

"Good God!"Hank cried out in a shaky voice.

Azazel was quick on his feet and he went to the bed. He carried Erik in his arms. He felt so light for some reason, like he lost so much weight and he looked haggard and near-death. Azazel's face was set angrily, he was not sure if he should be angry with Erik for dabbling into this lunacy or with Hank McCoy for entertaining his whims. They all headed for the door and Azazel brought Erik into the back of the car, while Emma Frost slipped into the back with him and laid Erik’s head on her lap. Azazel got into the driver's seat while Hank got into the passenger seat next to him. Along the way, introductions were made and Hank explained what had happened.

"So you mean to say he was able to travel back through time?" Azazel asked, incredulous. It was preposterous of course but if that was what caused Erik to be in this state, then what else was he to believe in?

"We did succeed. I had him locked in that room for about five hours. The window is barricaded to prevent the outside world from interfering with his focus. If he broke out, I would have heard it. He was not in that room earlier because he was in another location. He suddenly came barging through the front door and I knew with certainty he made it to 1910-"

"Wow! I mean, that's really crazy-"Emma exclaimed as she sat in the back, wiping at Erik's face and trying to control her fear. Erik was slipping away from them but she did not dare voice out what was running through her mind.

"I understand it's hard to believe that both Mr Lehnsherr and I are able to defy logic and be transported through time but I assure you we both have evidence that we did cross through the time barrier-"

Azazel sighed."Alright, for the sake of accepting your concept of time travel, if that would explain Erik's condition, I just want to know, how come he's back? He's not supposed to come back-"

This was news to Emma. She looked startled."What? He wasn't intending to come back? And you knew?" Her tone became accusatory at this point. Azazel just shrugged it off as he drove.

"I had the general idea. He never told me anything directly. It was his decision. But Mr McCoy, you did not answer my question yet-"

"Allow me to explain. Time travel only allows one to travel a singular path when the self-hypnosis method is used. If there was any mode of successful time-travel, I would have forgone the difficulty of my method but this was chosen by Mr Lehnsherr himself because he and I both know it is possible. The clause of my method allows one to return using a trigger. He unfortunately activated a trigger, which was his fraternity ring. He might have had it in his pocket and accidentally saw it-"

"Why the hell did he have it in the first place?"

"He must not have known he had it. We were practicing triggers using his fraternity ring while here in England and he was wearing his costume at that time. He must have put it in his pocket and had forgotten he had it-"

"But why did he have to end up like this?"

"I explained it to Erik before. It takes a lot out of one's body and mind when traveling through time due to the complex requirements of this method. He did not heed my warning and he tried to return to the year 1910 again, which caused his molecular particles to become disrupted-"

"But what happens to him now?" Emma asked worriedly.

"That would be your field, Ms Frost. I leave that to the medical specialists to see but just to let you know, my own attempt to return back in time almost resulted in a coma-"

Azazel and Emma's eyes met when Azazel turned to look at Erik, both their expressions filled with dread.

They took Erik to the town hospital and it was nearly deserted. There were barely any patients about and they had to rouse some of the nurses from the front desk to help with Erik. They placed Erik's body upon a gurney and they wheeled him to the Emergency Room. Emma meanwhile, spoke to the Resident doctor and informed him of Erik's symptoms and condition, as well as the medicine she used on him to stabilize him. They were all surprised when Erik suddenly awoke, sitting upright, screaming brokenly for one last time and then his eyes rolled up to the whites and he collapsed back onto the gurney. The doctor immediately sprang to action and he and his staff began to set about connecting their monitoring equipment on Erik and trying to revive him. Emma and Azazel were being guided back outside by a nurse. Emma could only look on tearfully. She wanted to help Erik but she knew she had no jurisdiction here. Hank McCoy was already sitting on a chair outside, pale and frightened as they were. They all decided to sit down and wait, clinging to the hope that Erik would make it through this.

"May I ask, how did you find us? Don't take it the wrong way, I was quite glad you found us but how-"

"If it wasn't for Erik's picture, we wouldn't be here-"Emma said in a strained voice, wiping at her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Emma looked over at Azazel, who nodded and then she turned to look at Hank.

"I was looking through our reunion pictures a few weeks back and then I saw Erik's picture. It looked so strange. Like he was faded...and this was taken using our cell phones and digital camera. It continued to fade the more I looked at it and then Erik started to look like a ghost. You can imagine how frightening it was to me to see Erik fading slowly from those pictures. I contacted Azazel the moment I saw them and he said we had to follow Erik to England-"

"I called Erik's assistant at his office and I found out where Erik booked a flight. She told us he went here to Graymalkin, England so Ms Frost and I followed him. We managed to do our own sleuthing and we found out which hotel you and Erik stayed at. One of the attendants there heard you talking about the Xavier Mansion and that you were looking for a house close by it. That same attendant was the one that recommended the Grey house, where we found you-" Azazel added.

"I see. I would like to apologize to you both for this ordeal-"Hank began.

Azazel sighed, lifting up a hand in dismissal."What's done is done. I only want Erik to be alright-"

 

_Erik was somehow aware of what was happening to him all throughout the events that had unfolded. He broke in and out of consciousness. He saw Azazel and Emma through a faint blur around the edges of his vision. He saw Hank McCoy as well and they were bent over him as he lay there on a gurney, his body broken and destroyed by his exertions. The harsh light overhead made him squint. He had pushed himself beyond his limitations and now he could feel himself dying. He knew he was not going to make it anymore. It was his folly for not listening to Hank. He felt that familiar burning pain once more and he screamed. He was plunged back into darkness and when he woke up again, he was in a dreamy state, as if what he was seeing was something from a dream and that everything felt unreal. He found it odd that he woke up standing. He looked down and with both a mixture or sadness and pity, he saw his own body down below him on an operating bed. His eyes were closed, tubes were connected to his nostrils and his mouth; his skin was ashen, with his bare chest exposed and a doctor was trying to revive him using a defibrillator; one nurse had injected him with adrenaline after they saw that he was not responding. He had wires and tubes hooked up to his body as well. They are all glancing at the heart monitoring equipment from time to time. The flat, unresponsive lines showing on the monitor made them work even more frantically to try and resuscitate him as their hands scrambled over his body. Initially, the doctor tried to use CPR and when that did not work, they used the defibrillator on him because he was now in cardiac arrest._

_"-one more time, people! Let's try to pull him through-" The doctor said in a steady voice and with practiced synchronicity, they worked to save his life._

_You're too late, Doctor. I'm going...I'm going to Charles-_

_Erik said but of course they could no longer hear him. He looked on with clinical detachment as they worked on his dead body. He felt distanced from it now because he was finally free from the burdens of living; of the painful reality that if they ever revived him, he would be better off dead because he could never be with Charles again. He only knew that if he cannot join Charles in life, even as he made a struggle to get to him in the past, he could at least finally join him in death. In this year, Charles was already long gone, so he knew at last, that he will be seeing him in the afterlife and they will never be apart. Erik turned away from this sad scene of his death and turned his head towards something from far away. It was a white corridor and the entire surrounding billowed with white, pearly smoke. It was so clean and so pure; he was drawn to it, his mind somehow floating towards it and at the end, he saw Charles. He was young again and he was wearing that light brown suit from when they first met in 1910. He was smiling and he held his hand out to him. Erik became at peace as he regarded him. He felt no regret that it had all come to this. He was only glad that he was able to meet Charles in the past and be with him. That had been enough. Erik extended his hand and he seemed to glide towards Charles as the other continued to smile back at him. The doctor and the nurse down below had finally quit trying to resuscitate him and the doctor pronounced him dead. It was ironic that he met Charles in a hospital for the first time in 1988 and that Charles had ended that meeting with his death. Now Erik himself was dead in a hospital in 2013, about to meet Charles again for the first time in the afterlife. Erik was reaching forward, his fingers nearly touching Charles's own outstretched fingers. Erik was wearing that same black suit he wore when he met Charles in 1910 and he looked healthy and strong. The other smiled at him with encouragement and affection. It was time to go._

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could but your friend, Mr Lehnsherr has passed away-"The doctor informed Erik's friends and Mr McCoy. Although Emma's training and profession had steeled her from situations that involved death, she had no way of controlling the anguish she felt or the torrent of tears that flooded her eyes. She cried against Azazel's shoulder, both of them devastated by Erik's death. Mr McCoy sat back heavily in his chair, looking overcome by grief himself. He put a hand to his face and he cried silently. He felt responsible for Erik, guilty that he had a hand in his untimely and unfortunate demise. Azazel was at a loss for words. He held Emma in his arms and both of them are grieving over Erik that they did not notice a young man, wearing a white, button-down shirt and tan pants standing there and watching them quietly. The doctor had left them to attend to the paper work and report about the incident. He was speaking to the nurse at a nearby desk. After a moment of watching these people talk, the young man went to the ER and he saw that two nurses had remained, tending to Erik's dead body. They were still taking down the equipment and pulling the wires and tubes away. The oxygen tube had been taken off but not the EKG.

"Sir, you shouldn't be here! Only family relations and friends are-"The nurse began but the man faced her and spoke in a soft, commanding voice.

"Let me see him-"

The nurse did not know why but something about the man's demeanor made her obey. The two nurses looked at each other. The other nurse thought it best to inform the doctor what was happening. She nodded to her colleague and she slipped away while the other nurse remained to look on at what the young man was doing. The young man sat on the edge of the bed and began to slowly remove the contacts attached to Erik's temples and he removed the other equipment that was hindering him from touching Erik's face. He smoothed the hair away from Erik's brow with graceful and gentle fingers, looking down at him lovingly. Then he lifted Erik's limp and lifeless body to himself and embraced him.

"You're not dead. You can't be..."The young man said gently as tears streamed down his sad and kind eyes. The doctor came in, along with Azazel, Hank McCoy and Emma. The doctor was about to tell the young man off but Emma reached for the doctor's arm and shook her head. They were curious to see what the young man was up to. _Who was he?_ He was quite handsome; pale, yet his skin had a rosy tinge and his lips are red. His dark brown hair was combed and parted to the side. His blue eyes glimmered with feeling as he held Erik in his arms and tenderly caressed his cheek, speaking to him softly.

"Erik, I know you can hear me. I've come a long way...just to be with you. I have given up my entire life for you, because you have done the same for me. I was able to go to this future so that I can see your dear, sweet face again. So please...wake up. Come back to me-"

Hank McCoy's eyes widened. He knew instantly who the young man was. It was Charles Xavier! How he managed to come from the past and travel into their future was a mystery to him. He was excited with this knowledge but at the same time, he felt extremely sad because it was too late. Erik was dead. Emma was crying as she watched the young man. Both Azazel and the doctor looked on at this strange situation, speechless.

"Erik, please don't leave me! Don't go where I can't reach you-"Charles whispered into his ear, weeping as he cradled Erik. He suddenly lifted his head and planted a soft kiss on Erik's lips.

And then incredibly...the EKG started to beep, a feeble undulation rose from the flat line that was showing there earlier and then it steadily climbed up, pulsing a normal wavelength and indicating a normal heart rate. Everyone in the room was electrified into movement. It was so shocking to see...Erik was actually coming back to life, just with the young man's words! The doctor ordered the nurses to hook back the other equipment and then Emma and Azazel came closer to the bed to look at Erik's face. The gray cast of his skin was starting to fade and color was coming back to his bluish lips. Erik slowly opened his weary eyes and he saw Charles holding him and smiling down at him gently. He thought he was in heaven already but if this was heaven, why are there other noisy people in here and why was Azazel and Emma here, looking down at him anxiously?

"Charles-"Erik said in a weak voice.

Charles lifted a soft finger and placed it against his lips. Charles was crying and smiling at the same time."Don't exert yourself. Let this doctor and his staff attend to your condition. You are still unwell-"

"But-"

"Shh! We have plenty of time to talk later. Besides, I'm giving you something to look forward and wake up to...I will leave you to your curiosity and your questions. If you promise to be well, I will answer them all-"Charles promised quietly.

Erik understood and Charles released him so the doctor and the nurses can tend to him. Erik kept his eyes on Charles as the other stood next to his friends, who were looking at him and then back at the young man curiously. Whatever just transpired, it was nothing short of miraculous, all thanks to this young man who came from the past to save Erik Lehnsherr from imminent death. Emma took it upon herself to face the young man and speak to him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"My name is Charles Francis Xavier. I am Erik's partner-"

Emma instantly understood and was nodding to herself but Azazel did not get it. "What do you mean?" He asked Charles.

The young man's brow furrowed, his expression endearingly questioning."How do you say it in this modern world of yours? Perhaps it would be best if I were to be blunt. Erik and I are lovers-"

Azazel looked on at him, dumbfounded, his mouth dropping open rudely. Emma would have laughed at seeing the rare look of idiotic befuddlement on his face had the situation not been serious. Really, Azazel can be so dumb when it was obvious that Charles and Erik had something going on. The nurses and the doctor heard it too but they did not let that interrupt them in their work. Erik was still awake yet he did not care about anything else but seeing Charles. His eyes did not leave him for one moment as he talked and moved about the room. How in the world did he get to his time? He was itching to know the answer and wanted to be alone with Charles but the damned medical staff will not let up. He knew he should be grateful for their medical care. It may be because he still can't get over the amazing fact that Charles was here in his time. One of the nurses asked his visitors to go outside and Erik nearly got out of bed for that but the nurses stopped him.

"Mr Lehnsherr, please lie down!"One of the nurses chided him.

"Where are they going?"

"Just outside, we have to stabilize you first. Once we are done, we will move you to a room where we can monitor your progress-"

"You won't let them leave the hospital?"Erik asked cautiously.

"I assure you; we will let them see you, Mr Lehnsherr-"

"Alright-"Erik finally relented and lay back closing his eyes, smiling softly to himself. He knew with certainty that if he woke up...Charles will still be there.

 

Erik woke up feeling refreshed and peaceful after all that he had gone through. How long he had been asleep, he did not know. He came awake to the feel of a familiar and warm hand holding his own. He lifted his head and he saw Charles sitting on a chair close by his bed, sleeping with his head lying close to Erik's side. He looked so handsome, even in slumber. His deep-set eyes stirred beneath his lids and his brown hair grazed his wide forehead. His lips are closed and he breathed steadily and softly in his sleep. It did not even matter now how Charles got here...as long as he was here and he was real. Erik nearly wept at the sight of him. He knew he was still in the hospital and he recalled everything that happened before this moment. It was already day time and he could see a slice of the clear blue sky outside through a sliver of the curtained window. Then the door opened and in came Emma, closely followed by Azazel and Hank McCoy.

"Finally! You're awake! You've been sleeping for two straight days, Sugar!"Emma cried out with relief and then she was going over to him. The sound of their arrival woke Charles up. He blinked softly; he used his free hand to wipe at his eyes and then his blue gaze fell on Erik and he smiled at him tenderly.

"Erik, how are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here-"Erik smiled back. Without Erik asking for it, Charles handed him a glass of water, which he swallowed gratefully. When he finished the entire glass, drinking it slowly, Erik handed the glass back to him.

Then to the surprise of everyone in the room, Charles flung himself against Erik and kissed his lips passionately. The EKG started spiking violently as Charles kept on kissing Erik, much to the other's delight. Azazel still looked uncomfortable, seeing this affectionate exchange between his friend and another man that he had to look away. A nurse outside was alerted by the change in Erik's vitals that she came charging into the room and then she saw the two lovers kissing. She sheepishly smiled and closed the door, excusing herself. When Charles had kissed him long enough they parted, gasping. Both he and Charles were blushing and smiling happily at each other.

"You're probably wondering how I arrived in your time-"Charles began, gently touching his brow and smoothing his hair away.

"Yes, how did you get here?"

Charles took out the Raven pocket watch and held it out to Erik."You've told me your own watch was broken back in my time, remember? But what Shaw's men broke was the watch you gave me in 1903. The watch you are seeing now is actually your watch and look,"

Charles opened the backing of the watch and Erik saw a folded strip of paper inside. Charles unfolded it and gave it to Erik. Erik took it in his hand and read what was written there. It was one of Hank McCoy's time travel notes. Erik was looking down at it in wonder and then Hank spoke all of the sudden.

"Remember when you showed me the watch, Erik and it was not functioning at that time? You saw that I fixed it but it kept intermittently stopping so while you were outside taking your clothes from the line, I folded one of my old notes, putting it in the backing and that helped the watch function-"

"And Hank's notes contained enough instructions on how to travel in time. You've told me about Hank McCoy so I enlisted the help of my staff to make my bathroom back in 1910 as modern as possible. I created my own time travel room. When I was back in my own time, I was in a state of depression for months and then as I was holding this watch, I saw this bit of paper sticking out and that was how I found a way to go to your future to be with you-"

Erik then remembered Hank McCoy's words to him when they had a discussion of time travel once. _"-As I have told you before, the time stream can be only traveled in one line…but the catch is it could be traveled only once on one end and can be traveled in a similar manner on the opposite end-"_

"But the mansion! Your staff! What happened to them?"

"I made preparations you see. I bequeathed ownership of the mansion to my staff, on the condition they maintain the Xavier Mansion as it is and I have given them a portion of my inheritance as payment for their services. The Furniture business I sold over entirely to my father's tenured employees. The vast amount of money I had, well, I had some put aside secretly while some of it was given over to the local church and to some charitable institutions-"

"Charles, you gave all that up for me?"Erik said thickly, caressing Charles's cheek. Charles reached up and put his hand over Erik's own hand, keeping it there. He looked up at Erik, smiling, with no sign of regret on his expression.

"I would have given up everything completely, a hundred times over. I wasn't intending to put any of my money aside for myself but Sean and Logan suggested I need something for my trip so I was able to get some of my money which we had in a hidden compartment in the bathroom, using a piece of gold coin to pay Mr Gabriel Summers to take me to your house in Salem Road-"

"Gabriel Summers?"Erik thought the name was familiar. Then recognition came upon his expression. That was the same young man who had driven him from the Xavier Mansion to the Grey Residence in Salem.

"Yes. He was Alex Summers' descendant. I think you recall who he is-"

"I do!"

"It was quite amusing when I saw Gabriel and this other old fellow, Mr Brian Braddock. They were both descendants of my former staff. They saw me emerging from the stairs of my mansion and Mr Summers had cried 'Not another one!' So I knew that I was in the same time-stream as you are. I asked him to drive me to where he took you. It was a good thing he stayed while I tried to look for you in the Grey residence, otherwise I would not have thought to look for you in this hospital. He said you had looked terribly sick so he suggested that you may have been taken here. He drove his vehicle to this establishment and that was when I finally saw you here-"

Charles nuzzled his cheek against Erik's palm, a tear escaping his eye and he closed his eyes."I thought I had lost you forever-"

Erik sat up straight so he can embrace Charles to himself."I thought so too. But I think time and fate had other plans for the both of us-"

Hank, Azazel and Emma then filled Erik in on the rest of the events that had happened but Erik thought everything else did not matter. All that had mattered was Charles was here and that they will never be parted again. Everyone took the hint and they all began to leave Erik and Charles so that they would have time to be alone together. Charles lay on the bed next to Erik, running his fingers gently over the skin of Erik's neck and chest, drinking in the sight of him, they kissed softly at times but mostly they stared at each other. An orderly arrived with food for Erik and Charles fed him, making sure he was comfortable and nursing him back to health. They were both sitting in bed afterwards, talking about the events that occurred and then Erik asked Charles if he created a trigger to send him back in time. Charles looked out the window, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I used Shaw's photograph as my trigger. Remember that at my birthday party he had his picture taken? I used that and then I gave Logan orders to burn it, and should Shaw have any other photographs or portraits in the past, I made it Logan's mission to destroy all of them-"

"Which means-"

"I have no more trigger! Nothing to send me back to the past-"

Erik felt a tear slide down his cheek and he lay back in bed, crying. Charles sidled next to him and placed his cheek against Erik's chest."Shh, no more tears-"

"I'm just...I can't help it! I'm just so happy to see you and have you here by my side!"

Charles lifted his head, drawing up close to kiss Erik passionately, with the silent promise to be by his side...always.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 _ **2014.**_ (EPILOGUE)

 

Eventually, Erik took Charles back home to America to live with him after staying in England for some time in the Grey Residence. They stayed there until Christmas, while Emma and Azazel returned along with Hank back to America ahead of them. Charles was extremely curious and fascinated by everything all around him and Erik educated him on some of the modern amenities available to them in that house. Charles acted like a wondering child as he enthusiastically took his first airplane ride and he was curious about all the gadgets presented to him. He was especially delighted by movies and TV shows on a digital television that he had at one point, while in a hotel with Erik, watched movies in a nonstop marathon, finally falling asleep in the morning. Erik let him do whatever he wanted to do. Charles was curious about cell phones, Ipads, computers, modern cars and every electronic contraption he can lay his hands on. He drew attention while on an escalator once in a mall when Erik took him to buy clothes, because he was grinning delightedly at everyone and he nearly tripped at the end of the ride. When he got to Erik's house, he could not stop looking at all the modern trappings and again he was mesmerized by the television that he fell asleep in front of it. Erik carried him to bed and he regarded him affectionately before falling asleep himself. He woke up to the smell of something burning in the morning and he rushed to the kitchen to find that Charles had attempted to make him breakfast. Charles had fried the toast in a frying pan, not knowing how to use a toaster. He had already scrambled some eggs and had placed it along with the buttered toast. The burning smell came from his electronic water heater, that Charles had thought was a kettle and had placed it on top of the electronic burner and now the plastic was melting, much to Charles's horror.

"I'm so sorry!"Charles had said, looking close to tears and flustered by his own ignorance. Erik hooked an arm about his neck and ruffled his hair in affection.

"Don't worry about it. Here, I'll make us some tea. That toast looks delicious!"

"I...I hope you like it. I know I have much to learn in this modern world of yours-"

"Charles, it's not just my world. It's yours too! You're part of it now-"

Charles smiled at him gratefully and waited at the counter while Erik prepared tea by heating water in a pan and pouring the hot water into tea cups for the both of them. After breakfast, they spent some time in bed, making love frantically. Erik took this as his extended vacation and stayed in his house with Charles for weeks, just wanting to be with him alone before going back to his life.

The lust was as much a part of their relationship as the love they felt for each other. Erik had attacked Charles like he could not get enough of him, kissing him violently and roughly upon the bed, tearing his clothes off of him. He was on top of Charles, parting his legs and running his hands restlessly all over him. Charles lay back on the rumpled sheets, his arms thrown back in abandon and clutching restlessly into the fabric as Erik pleasured him.

"Hmmmppp-"Charles stifled a moan, biting down on his rosy lips, his skin flushed and running feverish with heat.

Erik propped himself up on one hand, his hips thrusting non-stop at Charles's backside and he reached for Charles's cheek.

"You can scream out loud if you want to, Charles-"He said throatily. Charles had gotten used to silencing his cries of pleasure but now, Erik encouraged him to let go and lose himself in their lusty union. Charles smiled back at him in a drugged way, licking his lips lewdly and then he threw his head back and moaned out loud when Erik's thrusting quickened and he could feel Erik's cock driving deep inside of himself. Erik bent down and nibbled at one of his nipples and Charles completely lost it. He was letting out these choking, trembling cries as Erik pounded into him rhythmically. Both of them are sweating, frantic and hot for each other and then Charles's legs tightened at Erik's sides when he came. He howled out loud this time, unabashed, clinging urgently to Erik as he let the reeling climax overcome him.

Erik embraced him and kissed his wet and open mouth with a savagely possessive kiss. Erik pulled back, gasping into Charles's shoulder and then when they had both recovered, Charles's own hips circled and grinded against Erik, tightening the muscles of his behind. Erik let out a strangled cry of pleasure and looked down at Charles with his burning gaze, they smiled at each other playfully.

"One more?"Erik asked in a guttural voice.

"Yes-"Charles whispered, holding that naughty grin.

"Be ready then. Because I won't stop until you beg me to stop and the only thing you'll ever say over and over is my name-"Erik promised, smiling down at him wickedly.

"Ahhh!Oh God! Oh Erik!"Charles wailed out when Erik started fucking him from behind again and giving him a hand job at the same time. Charles drowned in nothing but the taste of Erik, the smell and heat of him and he was glad he did not hesitate in his decision to go into the future to be with this wonderful man who loved him unconditionally.

 

Erik then took Charles for a ride in his car and drove the both of them to a restaurant one day, where Erik's friends are waiting for them. Erik had scheduled a meeting so he can formally introduce themselves as a couple. Erik was also planning an introduction with his mother. He was sure that she would accept Charles but he was not sure about his father. He did not want to worry about that. Right now, nothing can burst this happy bubble he was floating in. His friends all greeted Charles amiably and they ate and exchanged stories about the incredible events that caused Erik and Charles to meet. Erik was more subdued with Charles in their presence and he did not openly show any affection towards him. Erik thought Charles had understood why, but later on, he realized he was wrong.

"Since we are here, we might as well go to the fashion boutiques in town! I want to see what's popular here!" Raven enthused as she stood up, encouraging Angel and Emma to join her.

"May I come with you? I'm curious to see these boutiques you speak of-"Charles said and he turned to look at Erik, lifting an eyebrow and his expression alone seemed to ask Erik for permission. Erik smiled and nodded.

"Go and join them, Charles. It's ok-"

Charles smiled and then he followed the ladies, while Emma had linked her arm with Charles's own, leading him to her car while the other two sat in the back. Erik watched them go and then he continued the conversation with his remaining friends who stayed in the restaurant with him. Azazel was still trying to accept Erik's relationship with Charles, even though he showed that he still found them being together somewhat awkward to him. Janos and Victor were more accepting and they were totally relaxed about it. Angel herself was only slightly resentful at first but then the more she talked with Charles, who was an innocent and old-world soul, the more she liked him. Eventually she softened and decided to drop the jealousy she felt. The guys had moved onto the bar, informing the restaurant owner that they wanted their seats still reserved and after several hours had passed, Erik decided to check back at their original table to see if the girls had returned. They had, and it appears they are all intently listening to Charles as he regaled them with some story.

"Hey! We moved to the bar. How come none of you called to inform us you are back?"Erik asked and then he noticed the girls are looking at him strangely, somehow slightly amused when he sat down and looked at their faces. He curiously looked over at Charles.

"Ok, what did you tell them?"

"Oh I've told them everything we do in bed, Erik! They wanted to know what the sex was like with you-"Charles said proudly, not even embarrassed in the slightest bit.

"My, Erik! I didn't know you were such a...uh...tiger in bed-"Raven teased and then she tittered behind her palms and Angel laughed along with her. Emma herself was trying to control her own amused expression.

"Charles here has informed us of all the positions you wanted to do while you make love and he gave us a play by play description of how long you two make love. Erik, I don't know if I should applaud you for your stamina or for your outright sexual acrobatics with Charles-"Emma said softly and there was a naughty grin pasted to her face as she said this.

Erik's face reddened with so much shame and then he bent his head over his lap, his hands to his face."Charles!" He moaned in embarrassment. Charles looked puzzled and he reached out to touch Erik's shoulder.

"Erik, did I do something wrong? I thought you told me people in your time are more accepting and open-minded about this kind of relationship. You said so yourself-"

"Charles, we do not discuss our sex life in such a graphic way to others-"Erik moaned ruefully in his hands, making his voice muffled but everyone understood what he said and it had all the girls laughing again.

"Oh!"Charles simply said, unperturbed that he had somehow divulged everything private about their relationship. He sat closer to Erik and put his arms about him.

"I will never feel shame in loving you, Erik. I don't care what other people say or think about us. As long as we are together, that is all that matters-"Charles said lovingly. Those words somehow made Erik finally look up. He smiled back at Charles gently and then Charles kissed him on the lips, totally unembarrassed.

The girls all hooted in encouragement and then Azazel and the other guys joined them at the table again. They stayed there for a long time, enjoying each other's company and laughing as they reminisced the past for Charles's sake and then Charles and Erik went back home afterwards. Erik would need to return to work soon in his father's company and he had some catching up to do in the present time. He did not want to think of such particulars but it was probably time to prepare for his future with Charles. He had secretly bought a ring for Charles and he intended to propose to him tonight. Janos had helped to buy the ring for him because he had it especially custom-made for Charles. He had just finished his nightly shower and he was wearing his robe. He looked at the ring in the dark-blue velvet box one more time and placed it in his pocket. Tonight was the night indeed. He stepped out of the bathroom and then when he took a look at Charles in bed, he was shocked to find Charles was wearing a pale blue night gown, one of those old fashioned ones that ladies wore, with long sleeves and ending up at the ankles. It almost looked like a night shirt if not for the ruffled drawstring collar and the white lace. Erik knew Charles had a penchant for wearing night shirts back in 1910.

Charles lay on his side on the bed; the nightgown slightly rucked up at the hem, exposing his pale legs and his ankles, grinning mischievously at him.

"Emma and the rest helped me pick this night shirt at the store Erik! I saw a lot of them and I've told them I missed wearing one of these. Isn't it lucky that there are still night shirts here in your time?"Charles cried out enthusiastically as he sat up to show his outfit to Erik.

"Um, yeah-"Erik mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

"And look! This one has a drawstring collar! Isn't it convenient? Emma had said all the better for easy access!"Charles crowed as he pulled at the strings to reveal his pale and smooth shoulder, also exposing his chest and pale-pink nipple. Erik put a hand to his mouth to stifle a cry. He was not sure if he should feel embarrassed that Emma knew his sexual whims or that Charles was completely unaware that he was wearing a woman's night gown.

"Don't you like it?"Charles asked worriedly after seeing the expression on his face.

"I do! Listen, Charles-"Erik said and sat close to him, touching his shoulder so the other would face him. He looked at him seriously that the other also grew solemn; seeming to understand Erik wanted to say something important.

"I will be going back to work soon. That would mean I have to leave you here by yourself at certain periods of time, until we make plans on what you can do here in the future. I want you to know, I will support you in whatever you endeavor to do-"

"Thank you, Erik! That's sweet of you-"

"Charles, I've thought about this since you came to me in England and I meant it when I said I want no one else but you. So here,"

Erik handed over the box containing his engagement ring to Charles. He opened it so Charles could see it and he looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm saying it straight. Will you marry me?"

Charles looked down at the ring and back at Erik's face. He looked to be on the verge of tears, his face crumpling up as he struggled to control his feelings. He was speechless for some time and he did not move. After a moment that felt like an eternity his trembling hand moved; he reached for the ring in the box and looked down at it. It was a platinum ring, intertwined with gold, there were tiny engravings of gears and chains on it and the large diamond itself was set and encased in platinum, like the winding knob of a pocket watch, only in miniature.

"We...we can marry in this time?"Charles asked in a thick and trembling voice, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes, Charles. So will you accept me?"Erik asked him affectionately.

In response, Charles slipped the ring on and embraced him tightly, sobbing and kissing his cheeks over and over, interspersed by repeated cries of 'Yes!'

Erik pulled back from him, wiping at his tear-stained face tenderly with his fingers and then he touched Charles's cheek and drew him close to give him a gentle kiss. Erik thought that since he had met Charles, he had come to believe that nothing is impossible when it comes to love, that there are some people in this world whose fate are meant to be intertwined, and no amount of reasoning in all the universe can destroy it because fate will run its course beyond any limitations especially if it was a love as true as this.

  ** _-FIN-_**

 

 


End file.
